Affection
by ImRavenMichaelis
Summary: Yuri Katsuki es un estudiante de letras en la Universidad de Tokyo, un día al salir de la biblioteca conoce a un pianista, Victor Nikiforov es un profesor de piano en la misma universidad. Esta es una historia de un escritor enamorado y de un vampiro que deja en su música el amor que siente por un alumno que desconoce su naturaleza. Portada gracias a: Melishi, gracias!
1. Prólogo

Affection

Prologo

Yuri Katsuki es un joven de 24 años que vive en Japón, es un estudiante de letras en la Universidad de Tokyo. Una persona cálida y gentil que llegó a donde está por su propio esfuerzo, nacido en una familia humilde y unida los cuales siempre le apoyaron en sus sueños. Al llegar a la universidad nunca pensó que sería uno de los mejores en su clase, ni menos que sería el que se robaría el corazón de uno de los profesores más misteriosos del lugar. Victor Nikiforov, un ruso de cabello plateado, piel de porcelana y de un porte elegante; un hombre que sacaba suspiros por donde caminaba, un hombre que solo aparecía solo cuando el sol caía y la luna comenzaba su ascenso al cielo, ese hombre que todos amaban ocultaba su naturaleza real, un vampiro que vive una vida alterna como un profesor de música en la misma universidad.


	2. Capítulo 1: Al atardecer

Affection

Capítulo 1: Al atardecer

Eran las 19:15 de la tarde y la clase de gramática había terminado, Katsuki Yuri se encaminaba por el largo pasillo de la facultad hacia la biblioteca, el sol se estaba ocultando y la luz en el lugar era tenue, las farolas en la calle comenzaban a prenderse y lo mismo en el interior de la universidad, el eco de los zapatos del chico era tan fuerte que a él mismo le ponían inquieto, era un lugar tan amplio pero a esa hora casi nadie estaba en esos lugares, las clases terminaban más temprano pero hoy él tuvo un examen, la clase termino una hora más tarde de lo habitual y eso le afectaba de cierta manera, tendría menos tiempo para completar sus trabajos, madrugar era la única opción hace alrededor de unos meses, sus clases se volvieron más pesadas y el café se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Al llegar a la gran puerta de la biblioteca tuvo que colocar los 5 libros que llevaba en el suelo para ayudarse con sus manos a abrir la puerta, tomó sus libros y entró, la verdad tenía que ir a dejar los libros en dos días más pero había terminado antes y sabía que los demás estudiantes también deseaban usar aquellos libros por lo que no dudo en devolverlos cuando los termino antes de tiempo, luego de registrar los libros para que en la computadora avisara que nuevamente estaban disponibles se dispuso a rebuscar entre los grandes estantes algún título que le llamara la atención, a pesar de ser un lector de títulos antiguos siempre intentaba que algún libro moderno le robara el corazón, pero no funcionaba. Llegó a una sección, terror, le gustaba el terror, era algo que le hacía volar su imaginación, sus trabajos siempre eran de este género y era la ¨firma¨ que él tenía en el lugar; siempre le decían que sería un gran escritor de terror, incluso había ganado premios por sus escritos. El sonido del gran reloj en la parte superior de la pared que estaba en medio de la biblioteca hizo eco causando que el chico mirara en la dirección, era un reloj viejo, nunca lo cambiaron desde que se creó la universidad, hacía un sonido como si rasparan algunas de sus partes debido a lo gastado que estaba; Yuri siempre se preguntó por qué nunca lo habían cambiado si estaba tan deteriorado, pero solo sonreía al recordar lo que una vez leyó en un libro ¨La madera guarda recuerdos, sentimientos, cosas que se quedaron en el olvido pero mientras más viejo esta, más cosas se quedaran con él, es la vida de tantos¨ se le hacía nostálgico porque aquél autor murió solo, también recordó que decían que el hogar de ese autor estaba embrujado por su fantasma, que todas las noches se escuchaba el piso de madera crujir y mil cosas más.

 _¨Él mismo se dedicó a que sus palabras se hicieran realidad¨_

Pensó, volvió a la realidad luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que se había hecho muy tarde y que ya iban a cerrar algunas de las instalaciones, las clases nocturnas iban a comenzar y él no podía estar ahí, tomó un libro de la estantería sin mirarlo y corrió hacia la caja para registrarlo, solo tenía que pasar el libro por enfrente de la máquina y esta misma se encargaría de todo, paso corriendo por lo que ni se inmuto a ver que había registrado, solo le prestó atención al sonido de la máquina para saber si estaba checado y salió rápido del lugar. Yuri corría por el gran pasillo de su universidad cuando sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de un piano a lo lejos, su cuerpo tembló al escuchar cada nota, fue poseído por la melodía, giro y camino lentamente por el pasillo de dónde provenía aquella melodía, el pasillo era oscuro solo iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente de una ventanilla que daba con la calle, había una gran puerta frente a él, nuevamente, con delicadeza para que no lo vieran abrió la puerta un poco y se dispuso a ver por un pequeño espacio quien era quien tocaba la melodía, pudo ver a un joven alto, de cabellos plateados y piel de porcelana, tan blanca como la nieve que tocaba con los ojos cerrados y una pasión inimaginable el piano. Yuri reconoció la canción de inmediato, él usualmente escuchaba música clásica mientras leía por lo que tenía un conocimiento sobre piezas musicales, el hombre dentro de la habitación estaba tocando la Sonata No.30 de Beethoven, en E mayor, no podía entender como aquel hombre podía mover sus dedos con tanta precisión y rapidez sobre las teclas, estaba embobado mirándole, la música termino de forma abrupta seguida por una voz tan melodiosa como la música que tocaba.

\- No deberías de estar espiando a la gente –Mencionó el joven aun sentado en su piano mientras volvía a acomodarse para seguir tocando.

\- L-Lo siento, es solo que me llamó mucho la atención lo que tocabas, era la Sonata No.30 de Beethoven –Contesto con una voz suave, tímida mejor dicho.

\- Me sorprende que la conozcas, incluso mis propios alumnos aquí tienden a ser más modernos con la música que escuchan, se ha perdido mucho el gusto por la música clásica –Contesto ahora tocando la Sonata No.14 de Beethoven, con delicadeza y sin mirarle, era tan increíble su concentración y el cómo podía hablar mientras tocaba.

Yuri no podía decir nada, estaba totalmente embobado en su música que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado el libro que llevaba aun el suelo, su mirada estaba perdida en la silueta del joven que tocaba con sus finos dedos las teclas del piano, la luz tenue en la habitación iluminada por los rayos de luna hacían más serena aquella escena, sentía que quería quedarse ahí por siempre, su corazón latía con lentitud, como si con cada nota se llevara una parte de su alma, nuevamente la voz del hombre le hizo volver a la realidad.

\- No deberías de estar aquí, es tarde, no creo que seas de escuela nocturna, tu piel es morena –Mencionó aun sin mirarle, Yuri abrió los ojos de par en par sin entender como lo sabía sin mirarle.

Yuri tomo aire y habló.

\- Me iré ahora, fue un gusto escuchar su música –Dijo por última vez para para luego darse la vuelta, su pie choco con el libro y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que aún lo tenía en el suelo.

 _¨ ¿Drácula? ¿Tomé Drácula? ¨_

Se preguntó a si mismo al tomarlo entre sus manos, cerró la puerta con lentitud y camino hacia la salida, aun con su mente quien sabe dónde. El hombre dentro de la habitación sonrió mientras marcaba el sonido de un reloj en el piano; Yuri caminaba a un paso lento por el lugar, viendo como algunos estudiantes comenzaban a entrar a sus clases, le era extraño que algunos de ellos llevaran anteojos oscuros a esas horas, no había necesidad para que los usaran, sentía la mirada de ellos sobre él pero solo reaccionó cuando uno de ellos le tomó del hombro y le preguntó a qué clase iba, Yuri solo se soltó del agarre y corrió hasta la salida lo más rápido que pudo, no era tanto por miedo, sino porque no se sentía cómodo cuando la gente le tocaba. Al llegar a la salida tomó aire y miro por la cristal de la puerta, mirando el cielo estrellado, había luna llena, tan brillante como los faroles que adornaban el lugar, salió del lugar caminando hasta el edificio frente a la universidad, eran cuartos para estudiantes, cada uno tenía un pequeño espacio en donde podían vivir hasta completar sus estudios, tenían lo suficiente, una cama, un escritorio, una cómoda para guardar sus pertenencias y un baño anexado a sus cuartos. Yuri entro a su habitación sin prender la luz del techo, se acercó a su escritorio y prendió la pequeña lámpara que había en ella, colocó el libro sobre la mesa y le quedo mirando por alrededor de 5 minutos con la mirada fija, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, la música que había escuchado, aquel hombre misterioso tocando aquel piano, su voz, la voz de aquel hombre que hizo eco en la habitación y en su mente cuando la escuchó por primera vez, estaba perdido en sus emociones, aun se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan ido luego de eso, muchas veces había escuchado a los alumnos de música tocar, pero nunca se había sentido de esa manera al escuchar a alguien; volvió su mirada al libro que tenía frente a él y dejó salir un suspiro, había leído ese libro en su primer año de carrera, le había encantado pero sentía un sabor amargo cada vez que lo leía, abrió el libro con delicadeza y leyó lo primero que encontró en una de las hojas.

"La hermosa joven se arrodilló y se inclinó sobre mí, con maligna satisfacción. Había en ella una voluptuosidad deliberada que era a la vez excitante y repulsiva, y al arquear el cuello llegó a lamerse los labios como un animal, hasta que pude ver a la luz de la luna la humedad que brillaba en los labios escarlatas y en la roja lengua con la que se lamía los dientes rojos y aguzados. Su cabeza descendía cada vez más... cerré los ojos en éxtasis y esperé. "

No tenía ganas de leer la verdad, cerró el libro y apagó la luz, por fin en una larga semana de exámenes y trabajos tenía un día libre, luego tendría que preocuparse en sus análisis, proyectos y exámenes, por ahora solo quería despejar su mente, pero no podía, algo le llamaba, desde lo lejos podía escuchar el piano sonar, abrió la ventana y tomando su silla se acomodó frente a ella colocando sus brazos en el marco de esta, apoyo su barbilla en sus brazos mirando en dirección a la sala donde antes había visto al hombre, al escuchar la melodía que ahora sonaba cerró sus ojos imaginando el cómo ese misterioso ser podría estar tocando el piano, sentía la briza nocturna chocar con su rostro, era fresca y en sí, así se sentía él mismo, sentía como algo cambiaba en él, su pecho ardía y estaba sumido en algo sublime. Ni él mismo se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, eran alrededor de las 5:30 am y aquel hombre misterioso salía por la puerta del recinto, con un abrigo negro hasta más debajo de las rodillas, una bufanda rojo borgoña y guantes negros, cerró la puerta al salir y luego dirigió su mirada hasta el edificio frente a él, pudo ver a un joven dormido en una de las ventanas, sonrió y luego camino hasta el lugar, dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo y se elevó hasta llegar a la ventana del chico, lo reconoció, era aquel joven que lo vio tocar con anterioridad, el mismo que sintió que le miraba en la madrugada mientras tocaba.

\- Te vas a resfriar si te duermes de esta manera –Susurró tan despacio casi como si fuera la misma brisa de la misma noche, pero tan fuerte como para que se metiera en los sueños, se sacó su abrigo y lo colocó sobre el chico con delicadeza para no despertarlo, sonrió al ver como el joven se acomodaba al sentir el calor de la prenda, antes de irse acercó su rostro al cabello del joven tomando el aroma de este, era suave y tenía el dejo del olor de los libros antiguos de la biblioteca.- Que singular humano eres.

Descendió y tomando sus cosas partió, pronto saldría el sol, necesitaba llegar pronto a su hogar. La alarma sonó haciendo que Yuri saltara del susto, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en la ventana y aun medio dormido se hizo para atrás cerrando la ventana, sintió algo caer y se giró, pudo ver un abrigo negro en el suelo, lo tomó dándose cuenta que era lo que le permitió que no se resfriara, sus ojos se abrieron al recuerdo de la escena de anoche, volvió su mirada al abrigo y dejo salir un suspiro ahogado, se paró con rapidez y fue a la puerta de su habitación, su mano quedo entre el vacío y la cerradura de la puerta, estaba totalmente cerrada, como la había dejado en la noche, ¿Cómo había llegado esa prenda a él? Su mente estaba buscando respuestas pero fue el frío el que lo volvió a la realidad y el hambre, volvió a ver el abrigo y se lo colocó.

 _¨ No es anormal ver a un chico con un abrigo negro en estos días¨_

Se dijo a si mismo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para ir a los comedores a desayunar, era jueves por lo que habría un menú variado del cual podría elegir felizmente. Al cerrar la puerta una brisa hizo que una de las hojas del libro se moviera hasta una de las imágenes dentro de este, ahí estaba, el vampiro más temido de todos los tiempos tomando a una de las mujeres entre sus brazos chupando de su sangre.

Yuri llegó al comedor y pudo darse cuenta que era el único ahí junto a quien servía los desayunos, era normal, eran las 6 am, las clases empezaban a las 9 pero él era el único que se levantaba tan temprano, siempre se daba el tiempo para leer un poco antes de partir a sus clases matutinas, tomó una bandeja y pidió una taza de té negro con un trozo de Pie de manzana, se dirigió escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto llevando con cuidado el contenido sostenido por sus manos, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio la escena dibujada en el libro, siempre le había dado pena aquellos seres, vivir una eternidad viendo como a tu alrededor la gente muere no le parecía algo agradable, suspiro y con una de sus manos cerró el libro, colocó la bandeja en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar, todos los días hacía lo mismo, tomó un sorbo de su té y giro su rostro hacia la ventana, los faroles de la calle aún estaban encendidos, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar y las puertas de su universidad aún estaban cerradas, abrían a las 7:45 Am para quienes tenían clases a las 8:00, bajó su mirada hasta el abrigo y se levantó de su asiento quitándoselo, lo dejó sobre su cama y volviendo a su asiento continuó comiendo, sentía la necesidad de ver a aquél hombre de nuevo, que lo deleitara nuevamente con aquella música, pero no tenía excusa para verle, menos por la hora, se giró al ver el abrigo, estaba seguro que era de él, podía ir y decirle y si no lo era podía decir que solo se equivocó; el té caliente sobre su pierna le hizo saltar y entrar en la realidad, estaba tan ido que se había quemado la pierna con la taza de té. Dejó salir un quejido y colocó la taza sobre la mesa, tomó una toalla rápido y corrió al baño para cambiarse, estaba decidido que ese día volvería a hablarle, o al menos escuchar nuevamente lo que ese hombre tocaba, había encontrado su locura.


	3. Capítulo 2: Primera obertura

Affection

Capítulo 2: Primera Obertura.

Eran las 9:00 am y las clases de Yuri habían comenzado, el sol pegaba por el costado derecho de la sala de clases, era tenue pero sin embargo era lo suficiente molesto como para que toda la clase se moviera de sus asientos haciendo el quite a los rayos solares, era invierno pero el sol era muy fuerte, ¨Culpa del cambio climático¨ pensó Yuri mientras abría su cuaderno y comenzaba a escribir notas sobre la clase, sin embargo, dibujos comenzaron a aparecer en las hojas, sin darse cuenta ya se había distraído nuevamente en el recuerdo de ayer, comenzó a dibujar aquella gran puerta, detallada y lo suficientemente grande para ocupar la mitad de la hoja de su cuaderno; fue la voz de su profesor la que le saco de sus pensamientos, se puso nervioso de inmediato, nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse en aquella situación, fue gracias a uno o varios de los dioses que lo estaban protegiendo, que su profesor lo tomo como algo bueno.

\- Joven Katsuki ¡Esta ilustrando sus dibujos para su nuevo libro! –Comentó emocionado su profesor, quien era obviamente un gran fanático de su literatura.

\- Oh, sí, estaba trabajando en las ilustraciones –Comentó notoriamente nervioso, sabía que no era así pero solo le quedaba mentir.- Lo lamento, prestaré más atención a la clase.

\- No se preocupe, puede faltar si quiere, además usted está mucho más avanzado que sus compañeros –Le sonrió gratamente.

La verdad era esa, Yuri era un estudiante modelo, había ganado tantos premios y es por lo mismo que esa misma universidad le llamó para que él completara sus estudios de forma gratuita. La clase había terminado, era una de las más largas, eran 4 horas de clase intensiva por lo que todos terminaban notoriamente agotados, les dieron como tarea leer dos libros pero por suerte de él, esos mismos ya los había leído más de una vez solo por diversión, se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar los libros para poder darle una repasada antes de retirarse a su otra clase, tenía 20 minutos libres los cuales prefirió usar para estudiar. Al llegar a cierto pasillo se detuvo, miro hacia la gran puerta que ahora se encontraba cerrada, no provenía ningún ruido de su interior.

¨Quizás aún no llega, bueno, hace clases nocturnas¨

Dejó salir un suspiro y siguió su camino, por alguna razón sentía esa gran necesidad de hablarle, quería saber más de él, su corazón latía con rapidez y el recuerdo de su música le llenaba el alma. Él se estaba enamorando y no se daba cuenta, nunca antes había estado con alguien, nunca antes había experimentado el amor, sus acciones lo demostraban; su teléfono vibró y pudo ver que era un mensaje de uno de sus amigos, Phichit, uno de los estudiantes de su clase que le escribía para preguntarle que porqué estaba tan distraído la clase de hoy, Yuri solo sonrió y le respondió con un sutil ¨No sucede nada¨, era obvio que pasaba algo para su mejor amigo, pero para él tendía a creer que era algo sumamente normal.

Devolvió el libro que había pedido ayer ya que sinceramente no tenía ganas de leerlo, terminó de hacer un resumen de los dos libros que le pidieron que leyera y se marchó, cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo de la noche anterior su corazón latía con rapidez, llevó su mano a su pecho mirando hacia ese lugar, su tiempo se detuvo cuando se quedó observando aquella habitación.

\- Oye, deja de parecer poseído y vamos a clases, ¡Faltan 6 minutos! –Grito su amigo, Phichit, él sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo cuando se iba.

\- Oh lo siento –Bajó su mano con rapidez mientras corría hasta donde el chico comenzando a caminar junto a él.- Fui a buscar un resumen de los libros.

\- Si, pero también parece que te llamo la atención la sala de música –Comentó cruzando sus brazos.- No me dejes solo en esta carrera, eres mi único amigo.

\- Phichit –Le llamó causando la atención del joven.- Eres mi mejor amigo, además amo mi carrera, solo… Que me llama la atención esa sala.

\- Solo abre en la noche, las clases de música diurna las hacen en el ala sur del edificio –Comentó sacando su celular revisando sus redes sociales.- No quiero leer más libros, han sido unos meses tan duros, ¡Quiero vacaciones!

\- Faltan solo 2 semanas para que termine este semestre, solo aguanta –Le sonrió para luego acelerar el paso.- ¡Vamos tarde! ¡Vamos tarde!

\- ¡Es solo tu culpa!

Ambos rieron, llegaron a tiempo a sus clases, esta vez, Yuri estuvo más atento a ella, solo porque su amigo le pegaba con el codo cada vez que lo veía ido. En la clase les pidieron hacer un texto corto, una historia de no más de 3 hojas, era un ejercicio simple pero que tenía que tener cuidado, era una nota después de todo; Yuri tomo su libreta y comenzó a escribir, desechaba cada idea que hacía hasta que pensó, miro hacia el frente y luego volvió su mirada a su libreta, comenzó a escribir y escribir, sin parar, tardo alrededor de 1 hora de las dos que les dieron para terminar su escrito, lo entregó y fue el primero en terminar por lo que tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

\- ¿Amor? – Dijo en voz alta el maestro que leía el escrito que le había entregado Yuri, todos en el salón vieron al chico que siempre había sido caracterizado por otro tipo de temática.- Esto es amor, es sobre un chico enamorado –Dijo con una sonrisa dando a entender que sabía que Yuri se encontraba enamorado.

\- N-no, solo quería cambiar un poco la temática, volveré a lo habitual, solo es por hoy –No quería decir más, apretó ligeramente el colgante de su bolso y salió con rapidez.

Estaba nervioso, se dio cuenta mientras escribía que era lo que estaba sintiendo, no estaba feliz de ello, menos por que se estaba enamorando de un hombre el cual solo había visto una sola vez y ni siquiera vio su cara; llegó a uno de los pasillo donde no había nadie y se apoyó contra una de las murallas, dejó salir un suspiro y luego miró el lápiz que llevaba en su mano, si de verdad se estaba enamorando debía con más razón hablarle a ese hombre, no sabía ni su nombre, necesitaba aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza y alma.

¨Maldición Yuri.¨

Se maldijo a sí mismo, ya no tenía clases hasta el otro lunes por lo que se dirigió hasta su cuarto, al salir de la universidad el sol pegaba con fuerza, eran las 16:20 de la tarde, tenía tiempo para estudiar, dormir, comer algo y luego si se lograba llenar de valor, podría ir en la noche a ir a dejarle la prenda a ese hombre.

Yuri abrió la puerta de su cuarto caminando con lentitud hasta su cama, se sentó en ella sin cuidado y sacó su computador de su mochila, lo prendió y se dispuso a revisar sus apuntes, tenía tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo, definitivamente el cierre del semestre es lo peor. Dieron las 18:40 y Yuri comenzó a alistarse, aun se preguntaba si era lo correcto o si era mejor solo ir y dejar la chaqueta en el suelo y marcharse, pero no, eso sería muy descortés; dejó salir un suspiro y tomó uno de sus abrigos y salió en dirección a esa sala con el abrigo negro sujeto en su mano derecha, se tuvo que devolver al recordar que no había llevado ni su celular ni su libreta con sus anotaciones, por lo menos iba a seguir estudiando si el chico demoraba, volvió a dirigirse hacia su universidad, a un paso ansioso, su corazón latía haciendo eco en su cabeza y su estómago dolía, sentía como si se aprisionara y eso le hacía sentir que en verdad era una verdadera mala idea estar ahí. Al llegar al pasillo pudo notar que no había música, las luces aún estaban apagadas y ya hacían falta, la luz del sol era muy poca a esas horas, se colocó frente a la puerta y dejó salir un suspiro.

¨Quizás hoy no venga¨

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, acomodo el abrigo del hombre sobre su regazo para que no se ensuciara y luego esperó, los minutos pasaban y no había señales de él, su rostro se volvió nostálgico, llevó su rostro a sus rodillas apoyándola mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus brazos, tomó el olor de las prendas y cerró los ojos, no demoró en caer en los brazos de Morfeo y no era un lugar seguro, habían muchas cosas que Yuri aun no conocía de este mundo, cosas malas y buenas, pero en estos momentos, eran malas, la escuela nocturna ya estaba por comenzar y los alumnos iban a sus clases, habían alumnos normales y luego estaban ellos, los vampiros, la mayoría de los de las clases nocturnas lo eran y es por eso que siempre se evitaba que cualquier alumno de horario diurno caminara por los pasillos de la universidad pasado las 18:30 o las 19:00, si bien se les prohibió a los vampiros hacer daño a los humanos otorgándole suministros que el mismo gobierno les daba para que sus vidas fueran más normales, algunos seguían pensando que podían hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Las campanas del reloj sonaron a las 19:00, las campanas sonaban por todo el lugar haciendo estrepito en las paredes de madera del ala norte, junto con esto, el sonido de unos pasos se hicieron presentes, ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel ser con cabellos platinos; el hombre se detuvo quedando frente al chico que estaba durmiendo, sonrió agachándose para quedar frente a él y poder despertarle, la verdad no pensó que vendría, creyó que tendría miedo al darse cuenta que alguien entro a su cuarto y le colocó una chaqueta en sima, sin embargo, el joven estaba ahí, con el abrigo acomodado sobre sus piernas y durmiendo.

El más alto llevó su mano a la cabeza del chico acariciándola suavemente con la intención de despertarlo, lo logró en unos segundos.

\- No deberías de estar durmiendo aquí, es tarde –Le comentó suavemente, pudo ver como el chico frente a él abría los ojos de asombro mientras trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían.

Yuri enmudeció, estaba perdido en el hombre frente a él nuevamente y sentía, como si de alguna forma con su mirada se llevara todo de él.

¨Sus ojos son como una tormenta a las 00:00 y yo, yo estoy perdido en aquella tormenta¨

-Lo siento, estaba esperando que llegaras –Se levantó rápidamente y le acercó la prenda.- Ayer, no sé como pero esto llego a mí, me quede dormido en la ventana y al despertar estaba sobre mí, estoy seguro que es tuya, ayer te vi con ella y puedo asegurar que es tuya, no sé cómo lograste colocarla sobre mí, estaba todo cerrado, yo- -Yuri fue interrumpido por el más alto, quien soltó una suave risilla al notar como el más joven hablaba nervioso y rápido.

\- Si, es mía, gracias por traérmela de vuelta, ayer te vi durmiendo cuando salí, hacía frio por lo que pensé que lo mejor era que te cubrieras con ella –Tomó el abrigo entre sus manos para luego hacer una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.- Sobre como llego a ti, tuve que lanzarla con mucha fuerza para que te cubriera, tú mismo te la acomodaste dormido –Mintió.

\- Estoy en un quinto piso –Dijo casi sin creerlo, pero cuando le menciono que él mismo se la acomodo dormido le creyó ciegamente.- Lo lamento, me iré ahora…

Victor pudo ver como el peli negro comenzó a caminar hacia la salida a lo cual reaccionó con rapidez.

\- Mi nombre es Victor –Le dijo, él tampoco quería que se fuera pronto.- Victor Nikiforov –Completó.

Yuri por fin pudo conocer el nombre del joven que le había robado más de un suspiro, sintió como si ese nombre fuera perfecto para él, elegante, suave, perfecto. Sus ojos eran como un zafiro que a la luz de la luna cambiaban de color y era como si el color se moviera como el mar en una tormenta, recordó que pensó lo mismo hace un momento y darse cuenta que se sonrojaría bajó la mirada.

\- Mi nombre es Yuri, Yuri Katsuki, soy estudiante de letras aquí –Le comentó sin mirarle, sentía que si le miraba iba a morir.

\- Es un lindo nombre, Yuri –Eso fue un golpe bajo para el peli negro, Victor pudo ver como el rostro de Yuri se sonrojaba, le pareció algo tierno.- ¿Quieres escucharme tocar un poco? Mis clases comienzan a las 21:00, aunque dudo que vengan, tienen un examen conmigo el lunes y lo más probable es que estén practicando en casa.

\- ¡Sí!

Yuri al darse cuenta de su respuesta volvió a sonrojarse aún más, a veces podía ser muy infantil cuando algo le gustaba, pero eso era principalmente a lo que venía, tomo aire y luego llevó sus manos a su rostro, pudo escuchar la risa por parte del hombre frente a él y lo único que quiso fue que la tierra se lo tragara, estaba muerto de vergüenza.

\- Esta bien, entremos –Le dijo con dulzura Victor mientras su mano izquierda volvía a acariciar los cabellos negros del japonés.

Ambos entraron al cuarto, ahí estaba el imponente piano negro de cola, iluminado ahora por la luz de luna, Victor no prendió ninguna de las luces, solo camino directo al piano; Yuri reaccionó caminando rápido hasta llegar a su lado luego de cerrar la puerta, le miraba feliz, había querido verle tocar desde cerca con todo su corazón.

\- Siéntate, no tengas miedo, no te comeré –Palabras de dudar si vienen de un vampiro, pero mientras el japonés no lo supiera todo estaba bien.

\- S-si

Yuri se sentó al lado de Victor viéndole tocar serenamente, las manos pálidas de Victor tocaban armoniosamente, la canción que comenzó a tocar era perfecta para el momento, ambos seres iluminados bajo la luna, sentía que las estrellas, la luna, el universo, todo era solo para ellos, al menos eso sentía el peli negro cuando le escuchaba, dejó salir un suspiro y ahí fue cuando su respiración se hizo una con la música, siguiendo su ritmo, en verdad era como si la música de ese hombre le poseyera, Moonlight, aquella canción tocada por Victor le hizo cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar, se sentía en el cielo, quizás aún mejor, era tan perfecto que si le dieran a elegir entre el cielo o permanecer la eternidad junto a ese hombre tocando, él se quedaría con él.

\- Por favor, no mueras –Le dijo sonriente Victor mientras tocaba.- Estas demasiado concentrado escuchando que pareciera que te fueras

\- Tocas hermoso –Su corazón se sinceró ante él, no podía mentir, se sentía al desnudo cuando le escuchaba, en si todo de él le hacía sentir de esa forma.

¨Si así se siente amar, creo que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida¨

\- ¿Vives aquí? He visto que algunos vienen desde otros lugares de tu país a estudiar aquí, mientras tú, vives en ese pequeño cuarto al frente –Quería hablarle mientras tocaba, le hacía sentir cómodo, tenía que ser sincero con él también, el estar a su lado le hacía volver una calma que no sentía desde hace años.

\- ¿Mi país? ¿No eres de aquí? –Preguntó para luego dirigir su mirada a la del peli plateado.- Soy de Hasetsu, es un pueblo un tanto olvidado pero tiene su encanto, mi familia está ahí, recibí una invitación de esta universidad y no pude negarla, era mi sueño, ahora estudio aquí, soy feliz con lo poco que tengo en mi cuarto –Dijo en un pequeño puchero mientras decía eso último.

\- Que lindo es vivir en un pueblo, yo soy de Rusia, nací en San Petersburgo –Comentó mientras sonreía nostálgicamente.- Tengo un hermano menor, se llama igual que tu –Detuvo su música unos momentos, Yuri sintió que había dicho algo que le había herido.- Tiene 15 años, lo he cuidado por mucho tiempo, pero nos separamos porque él quiso seguir viviendo en la ciudad donde nació y yo recibí una invitación de esta universidad al igual que tu –Se sentía ameno mientras hablaba, aun sintiendo nostalgia mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Tus padres están en Rusia? –Preguntó, vio como el pianista volvía a tocar y su ojos demostraban pena.- Lo lamento, no quis-

\- Si, están en Rusia –Contesto, la pieza musical que ahora tocaba era triste.

Yuri pudo entender que quizás había pasado algo muy negativo sobre ellos, quizás se separaron, quizás están muertos, no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería hacerle sentir peor.

\- Es una linda noche –Cambió de tema mirando por una de las ventanas la noche estrellada, la luna aun no llegaba a la sima del cielo nocturno, pero su luz era tan fuerte como sus ganas de llegar a lo más alto para iluminar la tierra.

\- Tu cabello brilla mucho con la luz de ella, se ve hermoso –Victor no lo dijo con la intención de avergonzarlo, solo que en verdad sentía la necesidad de decirlo, detuvo lo que estaba tocando y llevó su mano a los cabellos de Yuri acariciándolos.- Me recuerda a- -Victor se quedó callado al ver el rostro rojo de Yuri, quería devorarlo, era como ver al ser más exquisito del mundo frente a él, quito su mano para que él chico se calmara y luego se disculpó.- Lo siento.

\- L-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico – Y a que le digan cosas tan lindas de un momento a otro.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras ambos esperaban calmarse, Victor estaba enamorándose de un humano, él al contrario de Yuri conocía ese sentimiento, no por haberlo vivido con alguien, a decir verdad toda su vida se alejó del amor, pero aquel chico, aquel chico le hacía perder la cordura, era como la música más hermosa creada en el mundo, él creaba música con su ser, con sus acciones, con sus palabras. Victor tomó el abrigo que Yuri le había devuelto y se lo colocó sobre los hombros a Yuri.

\- Quédatela, así no pasaras frío cuando me vengas a ver –Estaba seguro, dentro de sí, que Yuri vendría a verle siempre, o al menos, cuando tuviera tiempo.

Yuri le miró sorprendido, tomó con sus manos la chaqueta apretándola y oculto su rostro con la misma.

\- Gracias… -Dijo suave, casi inaudible, pero el fino oído de Victor lo pudo oír sonriéndole.

\- ¿Quieres escuchar algo en específico antes de que se haga la hora? –Preguntó mientras llevaba sus manos al piano.

\- Algo que salga de tu corazón –No quería mirarle, pero quería escuchar algo propio de él.

Victor proceso el pedido y luego de tomar aire y acomodarse nuevamente, comenzó a tocar, era una melodía suave y dulce, algo diferente al tipo de música que había tocado con anterioridad, tenía entre un toque nostálgico pero cálido, era una mezcla de emociones en una canción, Yuri se sintió más tranquilo y se relajó, llevó sus manos a su regazo juntándolas mientras le escuchaba, esbozó una cálida sonrisa mientras le escuchaba, era como si un calor subiera por su pecho disipando todas sus penas y preocupaciones. Al terminar ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ambos dejaron salir un suave suspiro al unísono.

\- Es hermosa –Comentó Yuri mientras aun sonreía.

\- Eres tú –Le respondió sin dejar de mirar su piano.- Te imaginé a ti cuando la tocaba –Movió su rostro hasta quedar su mirada de frente con la de Yuri, sin decir nada, nadie decir nada.

\- Y-Yo… No sé qué decir –Era la verdad, estaba sonrojado y la luz de luna iluminaba su rostro, se veía adorable de esa forma.

\- Te iré a dejar, es peligroso que camines solo a estas horas por los pasillos –Comentó levantándose lentamente.

\- No es necesario, puedo ir solo –Le respondió acomodando el abrigo que este le había dado.

\- Insisto

Ambos se miraron y como si ambos hubieran aceptado, caminaron juntos hasta la salida, caminaban lento, sin hablar, como si aún estuvieran en un trance mutuo, no había nadie por los pasillos, las pocas luces prendidas hacían ver los pasillos lúgubres, una gran diferencia a los pasillos que en las mañanas parecían ser creados por los dioses, iluminados y llenos de detalles. Al llegar a la salida de la universidad, Victor abrió la puerta para que el joven saliera, quedaron los dos afuera del edificio iluminados por la poca luz que las farolas del lugar, la luna con su luz también hacía acto de presencia en aquella noche estrellada. El más alto tomó la mano derecha de Yuri llevándola a sus labios y deposito un suave beso en ella mirandole a los ojos.

\- Espero vengas a verme en otra ocasión, Yuri –Le sonrió de la forma más dulce posible.- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Victor… -Dijo casi sin aire el peli negro, estaba en las nubes, quizás mucho más allá de lo imaginado.- Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Victor sonrió y se dio la vuelta, Yuri también, el mayor se dirigió dentro de los oscuros pasillos de la universidad y Yuri, caminando por los jardines llenos de rosas, orquídeas y el sinfín de flores con las que adornaban el gran jardín del campus, sentía sus mejillas cálidas, llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla sonriendo, estaba enamorado, se había enamorado por primera vez.

¡Hola! Aquí Raven reportandose con un nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, quiero decir algo en especifico en estos momentos y es que quiero que de verdad escuchen las canciones que son nombradas dentro del fanfic, siento que es importante que las escuchen para que entiendan el momento, gracias por todo 3 no olviden dejar algún comentario, para mi eso sirve de ¨alimento¨ para seguir, nos vemos en unos días más!


	4. Capítulo 3: L'amour

Affection

Capítulo 3: L'amour

Sábado 10:30 hrs.

Phichit se encontraba golpeando con fuerza la puerta de Yuri para despertarlo, su mejor amigo le había prometido salir junto a él a distraerse al parque de diversiones donde darían un show este día, al contrario de Yuri. Phichit era alguien que se relajaba mucho pero siempre lograba entregar todos los trabajos a tiempo aun si tenía que quedarse toda la noche despierto haciendo trabajos.

\- ¡Yuri! ¡Despierta! –Se detuvo al escuchar un estruendo dentro de la habitación seguido de un muy adolorido amigo que abría la puerta.

\- Ya estoy despierto. –Dijo molesto, con todo en realidad, con él y con el suelo por no ser blando cuando cayó sobre este.

\- No te enojes conmigo, me dijiste que iríamos a la función de las 9, te llamé y no respondiste, vine y tampoco te levantabas –Su amigo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era un show que hacían una vez al año y se lo había perdido.- Prometiste que iríamos juntos…

\- Oh demonios… -Su rostro cambió de preocupación al darse cuenta que sí, era su propio error.- Me levantaré, me arreglo rápido y vamos

\- Aún si te apuras no alcanzaremos, mira la hora –Habían pasado unos minutos, eran las 10:45, el show ya estaba por terminar.- Iré el otro año.

\- Iremos a la noche, sé que repiten el show a la noche –Dijo tratando que su mejor amigo no se fuera.

\- Odias ir de noche –Recibió una sonrisa en respuesta de parte de Yuri.- Pero lo harás de todas formas ¿No?

\- Lamento ser un mal amigo y quedarme dormido, pero me quede haciendo trabajos –Y pensando en Victor, esa otra razón por la que no durmió temprano.

El moreno le miro unos segundos y dejó salir un suspiro llevando su mano a su cadera, le colocó la mano en el hombro a su amigo y luego con una sonrisa le respondió.

\- Sé que estás enamorado, pero no por eso me tienes que dejar de esa forma –Dicho esto salió corriendo por los pasillos antes de que su amigo le dijera algo.- ¡Aun queda desayuno, corre por el!

Yuri por su parte estaba rojo y sin palabras, quería negarlo pero era la verdad, no quería decirle nada pero como dicen, los mismos amigos se enteran de todo sin que uno les diga al respecto. Entro a su cuarto llevando su mano derecha a su rostro tratando de procesar todo, estaba agradecido que el show pudiera verlo en la noche, se sentía mal por no haber permitido que Phichit lo viera en la mañana, agradecía eternamente el que le perdonara y, por sobre todo, estaba enojado consigo mismo por aun no terminar sus trabajos; se quitó la polera y tomando una toalla de su cajón entro al baño; el baño era tan pequeño, las paredes blancas y el piso de madera vieja le daba un toque nostálgico pero casero, se sentía cómodo en ese lugar, el suelo de madera le recordaba su hogar y el sonido de la ducha era como escuchar la cascada que había en el baño termal. Yuri se desnudó y entro a la ducha ajustando la temperatura del agua para que quedara tibia y comenzó a ducharse, su mente divagaba por tantas ideas, historias, escenas y Victor. Él nunca en su vida imagino tener a alguien tan metido en su cabeza, ni siquiera su familia estaba tan presente como lo estaba ese hombre.

\- Así que esto es lo que llaman amor… -Dijo con una voz tan suave que era apagada por el sonido del agua cayendo desde la regadera

Su rostro se mostraba tan feliz, iluminado por la luz que solo el amor podía brindarle; al terminar de ducharse se vistió y bajo a desayunar, habían cerrado temprano la cafetería por lo que tuvo que salir a un café cercano a comer algo, pidió lo que más común comía, un café y un trozo de pastel, era de fresas esta vez, comenzó a tachar en su libreta los trabajos que había terminado y los que aún le quedaban por terminar, por suerte eran dos, el quedarse la madrugada haciendo sus trabajos fue una buena idea aunque por culpa de eso no pudo salir en la mañana. Yuri era alguien que ponía como prioridad sus estudios ante todo y era por eso que siempre destacaba.

\- Joven, la cuenta –Dijo el mesero mientras le entregaba una bandeja con un papel mostrando la cantidad de dinero a pagar.

\- Gracias –Tomo el papel y luego pagó.- Disculpe, me llevaré esto –Apunto a su plato de pastel de cereza.

Dicho esto último el mesero tomo el plato y se retiró para poder envolverlo, Yuri por su parte tomo su celular revisando los mensajes, su madre le había mandado un mensaje preguntando como estaba a lo que él inmediatamente contesto, él adoraba a su madre, fue la primera en decirle que siguiera sus sueños, nunca le puso un pero, no podía haber pedido la madre más comprensiva del mundo. Una vez llegó su sobre con el pastel se levantó y camino de vuelta a su cuarto, iba a aprovechar ese tiempo que le quedaba para terminar sus trabajos; los pasillos que llevaban a las distintas habitaciones eran tan silenciosos, en su mayoría debido a que era fin de semana y la mayoría de los alumnos salían a disfrutar de su tiempo libre, mientras que otro se mataban estudiando o haciendo trabajos, también existía esa pequeña minoría que adelantaba trabajos para no estar con la presión de terminar dos trabajos para un mismo día y morir en el intento; al llegar a su cuarto se sentó en la pequeña silla de madera junto a su escritorio y abriendo su laptop comenzó a escribir, tenía que terminar un ensayo para el día martes a primera hora, podía terminarlo mañana o el lunes pero quería tener tiempo para poder ir a ver a Victor.

Las horas pasaban, el primero de los trabajos estaba listo y el ultimo ya estaba tomando forma, el joven dejó salir un suspiro de agotamiento y dejó caer su cabeza con lentitud hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo de su silla cerrando sus ojos tratando de relajarse mientras se concentraba en la música que había comenzado a escuchar hace unos minutos, era alegre y fuerte, era el tipo de música que le motivaba mientras hacía sus trabajos aunque esta vez se volvió algo triste, era la Sonata °59 de Josep Haydn; llevó sus manos a los costados de la silla dándose un impulso para levantarse, fue hacia el baño y se humedeció el rostro, tenía que alistarse eran las 17:26 y el show comenzaba a las 18:40 según la página oficial por lo que su amigo no tardaría en ir a buscarle. Se apresuró guardando los cambios de su texto y cerró su computador, tomó un abrigo café y se dispuso a ir a buscar a su amigo, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, giró su rostro y entrando a paso lento se comenzó a quitar su abrigo, abrió el segundo cajón de su cómoda y sacó el abrigo que Victor le regalo, sonrió mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, por un momento pudo imaginarse al peli plateado abrazándolo, al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza.

¨Necesito calmarme, Yuri, tienes que calmarte¨

Se repetía a si mismo mientras salía y caminaba rápido hasta el cuarto de su amigo, al llegar comenzó a golpear la puerta hasta que este abrió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Yuri! Llegaste antes de que te fuera a buscar –Dijo alegre el moreno, la verdad estaba a punto de ir a buscarle cuando este llegó golpeando su puerta.

\- Sabía que si no venía yo ibas a ir a gritar a mi cuarto –Le dijo mientras le mostraba los dos boletos para el show.

\- Siempre te demoras más de lo usual, además, tenemos que estar antes, quiero comprar cosas para comer mientras vemos el show –Dijo esto último con un tono más animado, le agarro del hombro empujándole hacia atrás.- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Ambos chicos salieron rápidamente del edificio para dirigirse a tomar el metro, eran 15 minutos de viaje para llegar al lugar donde sería el espectáculo, estaban emocionados mostrándose videos en sus celulares mientras viajaban que ni se dieron cuenta del tiempo transcurrido fue el timbre del metro el que anunció la llegada a su parada a lo que ambos reaccionaron y bajaron, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un puesto de comida a lo que Phichit compro cierta cantidad de comida, Yuri tenía un rostro de no querer comer mucho pero siendo Phichit era el amigo que le haría comer todo aun si él se negaba. Dieron las 18:40 y el espectáculo comenzó, luces por todos lados, música alegre y grandes figuras comenzaron a avanzar por el lugar, la sonrisa que tenía el moreno nadie se la podía arrebatar, era el chico más feliz y Yuri, Yuri también lo era si veía a su mejor amigo ser feliz él siempre estuvo ahí cuando hubo problemas y en sí, ambos se apoyaban si algo estaba mal, lo conocía desde que eran pequeños, sus padres eran amigos por lo que siempre estaban en contacto, se visitaban mutuamente y ahora que compartían la misma carrera podían disfrutar cosas nuevas mutuamente, fue Yuri quien metió en el mundo de la literatura a su amigo por lo siempre fue normal que ambos compartieran libros y ahora carrera.

-Eso fue grandioso –Dijo el moreno luego de que el show terminaran y ambos caminaran al basurero más cercano para tirar los envases de sus comidas.

\- Lo fue, de verdad me siento muy feliz de poder verlo tan cerca –Decía mientras mantenía sus manos en metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, hacía mucho frío.- Tenemos que ir pronto a casa, nos congelaremos si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Qué hora es? –Tomó su celular viendo la hora.- son las 23:43, el próximo tren pasa a las 00:00, si nos apuramos podemos tomar el ultimo.

\- Sería lo ideal, pagar un taxi hasta casa sería horriblemente caro… -Últimamente los vehículos había subido la tarifa y no era muy económico, menos para dos estudiantes que viven de sus becas.

\- Por cierto, Yuri, ¿Me dirás quien esa persona que te mantiene tan feliz? –Dijo con una sonrisa de ¨Sé que de igual forma me enteraré en algún momento¨.

Yuri se quedó en shock y luego miró el suelo tratando de actuar normal, caminaba un tanto torpe mientras sacaba una de sus manos de su bolsillo acomodándose el abrigo.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, desde la mañ- -Fue interrumpido.

\- Sé que estas saliendo con alguien, te he visto que sales seguido a esa sala de música –Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.- Dime ¿Es linda?

¨ ¿Desde cuándo cree que es chica? ¨

Pensó Yuri tratando de calmarse, quería decirle pero su mente también luchaba para ocultarlo.

\- Yo… -Tragó saliva.- Si estoy saliendo a ver alguien, es pianista

\- ¡Que linda! –Mencionó mientras revisaba sus redes sociales en su celular.

Yuri guardo un momento silencio hasta que se dignó a hablar nuevamente.

\- Es un chico, es de Rusia –Dijo finalmente desviando su mirada mientras caminaban.

Phichit se quedó estático asimilando lo que su mejor amigo decía, estaba viéndose con un chico, no le molestaba pero en verdad le tomo de improviso.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! –Dijo emocionado luego de un rato para acercarse a Yuri y abrazarlo.- Estoy tan feliz por ti ¿Cuándo me lo presentaras?

\- ¿He? –Le miro sorprendido.- ¡No! –Dijo esto un tanto asustado alejándolo algo alterado.- Aun ni siquiera estamos… Saliendo, nos juntamos a hablar y el toca el piano…

-Si claro, pero una persona con la que hablas y toca el piano no te regala un abrigo que sale casi lo mismo que la mitad de lo que sale nuestra carrera –Dijo esto apuntando al abrigo que llevaba su amigo.

\- ¿He? ¡¿HE?! –Grito mirándose su abrigo.- Imposible

\- Se de moda, es un Gucci, tiene buen gusto –Dijo con una sonrisa.- Te quiere mucho

Yuri estaba rojo ante eso último, volvió a acomodarse el abrigo y llegando a la parada del bus compro los tickes junto a su amigo, ambos subieron mientras Yuri aún seguía en shock, no era para menos, le habían dicho que la ropa que llevaba valía mucho más de 30 dólares, quería devolverla pero era un regalo.

¨Tengo que hablar con Victor, no puedo tener esto¨

Dejó salir un suspiro con pesadez a lo que Phichit solo rio y siguió revisando su celular, una vez llegaron a su hogar ambos subieron, Yuri le iba a pasar a su amigo unas notas que había hecho sobre una materia que al moreno le complicaban cuando al estar a unos 10 metros de su cuarto pudo ver algo en el suelo, se acercó con rapidez junto a Phichit hasta esta y pudo encontrar un ramo de flores junto a una nota, las tomo leyendo el pequeño papel que estaba inserta entre el ramo.

¨Vine a verte y no estabas, espero verte pronto.

\- Victor¨

\- ¡Se llama Victor! –Dijo feliz Phichit, al final, si se había enterado del nombre de él sin que Yuri se lo dijera.

\- Por Dios… -Estaba rojo como un tomate mientras ocultaba su rostro con el ramo de flores, eran orquídeas, rosas, lirios y en medio de todo, una carmelia, roja y fresca.

\- Que lindo detalle, bueno, te dejo para que lo llames –Dicho esto se dio la vuelta a su cuarto dejando de lado el detalle de que le tenía que pasar los apuntes.

\- No tengo su número –dijo suavemente.- Espera, tengo que pasarte los apuntes –Entro a su cuarto sin darle tiempo a su amigo para que dijera algo.

Dejó las flores sobre su escritorio y sacó de uno de los cajones unas hojas dentro de un archivador, se las entregó y luego se despidió, estaba avergonzado y Phichit lo sabía, no quería hacerlo sentir más perdido por lo que salió del lugar dándole espacio.

Yuri por su parte se quitó su abrigo colocándolo con cuidado en un colgador y volvió su mirada a las flores, las tomó y se tiró en la cama abrazándolas contra su pecho, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su rostro tenía dibujada una sonrisa de un enamorado primerizo.

Domingo 20:38 hrs.

Yuri había terminado su último trabajo en la madrugada por lo que luego de despertar pasada las 13:00 hrs había pasado todo el día en el living para los estudiantes jugando cartas o comentando sobre libros que habían leído días anteriores, algunas chicas comentaban sobre el show que hubo el día anterior por lo que Phichit también se unió en la conversación, ya era tarde y Yuri también estaba cansado, subió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama para poder descansar un poco, quería repasar un poco sus apuntes sobre los dos libros que le habían pedido que leyera, mañana quería poder hablar con su profesor sobre una beca que le ofrecieron para publicar un escrito de él por lo que estaba emocionado. El sonido de una piedra en la ventana de su cuarto le hizo reaccionar girando su rostro a la ventana, creyó que fue un error hasta que una segunda piedra tocó el cristal de esta, se levantó y abrió la ventana viendo a un joven bien vestido y de ojos color zafiro esperando en el pasto con su mirada fija hacia donde estaba él, le regaló una sonrisa cautivadora a lo que Yuri reaccionó y bajó corriendo las escaleras; desde lejos en la sala que estaba contigua a la salida del edificio su amigo le vio correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta y con la gran curiosidad de que le caracterizaba le siguió despacio para poder ver que ocurría.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida Yuri lo abrió con lentitud para no hacer ningún ruido y fue hacia donde estaba Victor, era una noche fría, de esas que te hacen querer estar dentro de tu cama y no querer levantarte a hacer nada, pero ahí estaban ellos dos, enamorados intentando en cada momento que la vida les permitía, poder verse y compartir emociones.

\- Hola, Yuri –Pronuncio suavemente el peli plateado al ver al japonés frente a él.

\- Hola Victor, lamento no haber estado ayer… Le prometí a Phichit que saldríamos en la mañana pero me quede dormido por lo que salimos en la noche –Sentía la necesidad de decirlo, estaba nervioso, era un montón de emociones encontradas, quería decirle tantas cosas a la vez y su mente colapsaba.

\- No te preocupes, espero te gustaran las flores, las mandé a pedir especialmente para ti –Confesó acercándose hasta quedar más cerca de él.

\- Yo… -Tomó aire, el que le dijera eso le hizo recordar lo de su abrigo, si le mencionó que las flores eran pedidas también significaba que eran caras, Victor no escatimaba gastos si se trataba de Yuri.- Sé que me diste tu abrigo de regalo pero ayer mientras lo usaba me dijeron que costaba mucho, sé que lo hiciste con cariño pero yo n- -Fue interrumpido por una pequeña risilla por parte del más alto.

\- No te preocupes, tengo muchas más –Dio una sublime sonrisa, sin embargo, esto no calmo a Yuri.

¨Por Dios, este hombre creo que suda dinero¨

Fue la frase que se cruzó en la cabeza de Yuri al escuchar eso.

\- Aun así, te la quiero devolver… -Se sentía mal por ello, sin embargo el tacto del mayor le hizo calmar.

\- De verdad no te preocupes por eso, es tuya ahora, por favor no lo veas como si fuera algo caro, quiero que lo veas como algo que se le da a una persona que quieres –Dijo esto mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.- ¿Me acompañas a tomar un café?

\- Todo está cerrado a esta hora –Le dijo levantando su mirada encontrándose con la de Victor, de verdad se sentía tan perdido cuando los miraba.

\- Podemos comprar unos express y hablar –Bajó su mano por el brazo de Yuri tomándole la mano suavemente.- Solo si quieres.

Yuri solo asintió sonrojado, le estaban tomando, de verdad era como una chica enamorada por primera vez, era lo único que podía asimilar Yuri, siempre que leía historias románticas hablaban sobre que la chica reaccionaba de esa forma ante el tacto de la persona que ella quería, pero para ser honestos ¿Quién no se sentiría así si la persona a tu lado es tan dulce y te puede llegar a quitar tanto peso acumulado sobre tus hombros?

Al llegar al puesto de bebidas en la calle ambos compraron sus cafés preferidos, Victor pidió un Macchiato y Yuri un Acaramelado, sus gustos chocaban pero a la vez se sentían tan unidos e iguales, fueron a una de las bancas que estaban en el frontis de la universidad y se quedaron conversando por un buen rato, hacía tanto frío que mientras hablaban podían ver el humo saliendo de sus bocas pero ninguno de ellos quería marcharse, querían permanecer de esa forma por más tiempo.

\- Yuri –Le llamó el mayor mientras sujetaba su café con sus manos sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Si? –Giró su mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, su charla le había calmado al punto que ya no le causaba tanta ansiedad estar junto a él.

\- El martes viajaré a Rusia, estaré ahí unos tres días, volveré el viernes –Le comentó mirándole, vio como el rostro de Yuri cambiaba a uno más amargo.

\- Ya veo –Desvió un tanto su mirada hacia el frente volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su café, ahora este le parecía un poco más amargo que antes.- Es bueno que vayas, es tu país de origen ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Victor dirigió su mano derecha al rostro de Yuri acariciándolo con suavidad, Yuri reaccionó bajando su café cerrando sus ojos ante el contacto del hombre a su lado.

\- Porque te extrañaré –Confesó por fin.

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron de par en par, no podía pedir a una persona más perfecta, estaba realmente enamorado de Victor, esas simples palabras le hicieron entender que no era algo pasajero, sentía desde dentro de sí que era lo que toda su vida había buscado y lo que todos en nuestras vidas buscamos; nadie le aseguraba que fuera eterno y quizás muchos le dirían lo contrario, pero él lo sentía así.

\- Victor… - Susurró y con una ternura que solo él podía otorgar llevó su mano izquierda sobre la de Victor.- Yo también te extrañaré

Victor acercó su rostro apoyando su frente con la de Yuri cerrando sus ojos, Yuri hizo lo mismo bajando su mano para tomar la de Victor, se sentía tan cálido.

¨Я люблю тебя¨

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Yuri, pudo entender lo que le dijo debido a la cantidad de libros y al choque cultural que hay dentro del edificio; Victor llevó sus manos al rostro del chico que se había enamorado secándole las lágrimas que salían sin intención de detenerse, estaba preocupado, creía que había dicho algo malo.

¨Я тоже тебя люблю¨

Victor sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esa respuesta de parte de Yuri; Victor le llamó varias veces por su nombre al peli negro hasta que este abrió los ojos mirándole, estaba sonrojado, se le habían confesado y él había correspondido, era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no podía explicar lo bien que se sentía, eran tantas emociones dentro de su pecho, como si estuvieran millones de mariposas en su estómago revoloteando, flores emergiendo desde su corazón, como si su alrededor dispararan fuegos artificiales, era algo tan mágico e indescriptible. El sonido de un auto que llevaba música un tanto más fuerte de lo que uno acostumbra a escuchar les hizo calmarse un poco, se separaron y se tomaron de las manos, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, eran los seres más felices en el mundo, bueno, incluyendo a aquel moreno que miraba desde una de las ventanas del edificio aguantando las ganas de gritar de felicidad de ver a su amigo tan feliz.

La hora de la despedida llegó, ambos se levantaron y Victor fue a dejar a Yuri a la entrada de los dormitorios, caminaron tomados de las manos sin decirse nada, no necesitaban palabras, el tacto y las caricias sobre sus manos eran lo suficientemente claras para que ambos entendieran lo que ellos sentían mutuamente, pero algo era claro, para ambos sería algo difícil separarse por un tiempo, Victor soltó las manos de Yuri al llegar y guardaron un momento silencio.

\- Buenas noches, Victor –Dijo con una sonrisa mezclada con pena y felicidad.

\- … -Victor guardó silencio, no quería despedirse, sacó de su bolsillo su billetera y de su interior sacó una tarjeta que tenía un número telefónico.- No quiero perder contacto contigo, llámame o mándame un mensaje, así tendré tu número y podremos hablar

Yuri tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y la guardo sonriente.

\- Te llamaré –Se acercó a darle un abrazo a lo que Victor reaccionó aferrándose aún más a él.

\- Buenas noches, Yuri –Le susurró al oído para luego, sin soltarse del abrazo juntar su frente con la de Yuri.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, parecían minutos, lentamente y con una calma que solo dos amantes que descubren lo mágico del amor, fueron rozando sus narices con los ojos entrecerrados, dando pequeños choques con sus labios hasta que luego de unos segundos se unieron en un cálido beso, uno tan puro que causo un cosquilleo dentro del corazón de ambos, Yuri llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Victor acercándolo más hacia si a lo que Victor llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de Yuri profundizando aquel beso. Al separarse volvieron a mirarse, perdidos en su propia burbuja dejaron salir una tierna risa y luego se separaron, Victor dándole una suave caricia al rostro de Yuri se marchó, el japonés entró y luego de cerrar la puerta se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sonriendo como enamorado sujetando su pecho con sus dos manos, parecía que su corazón se saldría de lo emocionado que estaba; se levantó con la poca fuerza que tenía y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

¨Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Victor Nikiforov¨

¡Hola! Nuevamente me encuentro aquí, lamento la demora pero me he distraido mucho estos días con libros y juegos, quiero agradecer mucho a quienes me han dejado comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace el poder leerlos 3

Antes de despedirme pondré las traducciones de lo escrito en ruso, siento que quizás no es necesario que lo coloque pero puede que de verdad alguien no lo entienda así que lo pondre:

Я люблю тебя = Te amo

Я тоже тебя люблю = Yo también te amo


	5. Capítulo 4: Oceanos

Capítulo 4: Oceanos

Nota: El texto en cursiva es cuando hablan en otro idioma, en este caso sera cuando hablen en Ruso, el texto en negrita esta dado por el contexto pero en el caso cuando estan los dialogos marcados en negrita es para remarcar una ¨distancia¨ y en el caso de estar presente como texto es debido a que es algo importante dentro de la historia, sin más, les dejo leer.

El día lunes había comenzado lento, incluso para el joven enamorado que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama abrazado a una almohada imaginando que era su amado a quien se aferraba con tanta fuerza, fue el sonido del despertador que le hizo entrar a la realidad de que tenía que prepararse para sus clases, hoy entregarían notas y a pesar de que nunca tuvo problemas con ellas siempre se preocupaba por si tenía errores, más después de que el último trabajo que había entregado era un escrito romántico, se había delatado terriblemente con aquel texto; el azabache estiro su brazo apagando la alarma dejando de lado la almohada que con anterioridad había abrazado, volvió su mirada al ramo de flores que estaba en su escritorio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se levantó y se acercó a ellas tomando su olor para luego dejar salir un suspiro, no quiso dilatar más el tiempo y se dirigió al baño para poder alistarse.

El comedor del edificio estaba repleto de estudiantes, el día lunes era el día que más lleno se veía ese lugar, debido a que todas las carreras tenían clases a esa hora, los demás días tenían horarios diferentes así que no interactuaban mucho en las mañanas, en especial quienes tenían clases los días sábados; ellos simplemente no querían ver a nadie en su camino. Yuuri se acercó al mesón donde se pedía el desayuno y tomó una bandeja, pidió una taza de café cargado y pan tostado con huevo, se sentó una mesa cercana tomando su libreta escribiendo pequeños versos, ideas, dibujos, sonidos, si, sonidos ¿Cómo? Simplemente dibujaba líneas sintiendo como si la música que resonaba en su cabeza fuera dueña de su mano y guiaba a su lápiz contra el papel, una voz familiar le sacó de sus pensamientos causando que levantara su rostro.

\- Phichit, pensé que faltarías a la primera clase –Comentó cerrando rápidamente su libreta guardándola en el bolsillo de su abrigo café.

\- Me atrasaron la hora para la entrevista en el diario así que tengo que ir en la tarde, pensé que sería buena idea acompañarte a tomar desayuno mientras esperamos a que empiecen las clases –Dijo sentándose con una taza de té humeante sostenida en sus manos mientras se sentaba cómodamente frente a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.- Además quiero que me hables de lo que paso anoche –Dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa triunfante.

Yuuri se quería morir, estaba muerto de la vergüenza, otra vez, siempre lo estaba cuando hablaban de esos temas más si el tema era él mismo, trató de evadir la conversación pero fue imposible, Phichit era alguien que sabía obtener lo que quería.

\- Hablamos ayer… -Dijo tomando con nerviosismo un sorbo de su café.

\- ¡Se besaron! –Dijo emocionado llevando sus manos sobre la mesa sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡Phichit! Habla más bajo –Llevó sus manos a su rostro ocultándolo.- Nos despedimos ayer y bueno… Si, nos besamos…

\- ¿Despidieron? –Eso último le dejo un tanto descolocado.

\- Tiene que viajar a Rusia hoy, volverá el viernes –El japonés bajó sus manos buscando su taza, tenía que admitir que esto le ponía triste.

\- Pero volverá, eso es lo bueno, iré a buscar mi bolso y nos vamos, sé que ya estas incomodo así que te dejaré tranquilo –Llevó su mano izquierda acariciando los cabellos de su amigo.- Me alegro que estés feliz con él, Yuuri

Phichit no podía ser más feliz, su mejor amigo siempre había sido una persona muy solitaria, tanto que durante sus 23 años nunca había tenido una novia y la última vez que vio que una chica se le había declarado él había reaccionado tan mal que la empujo y salió corriendo, obviamente luego pidió disculpas pero no resulto nada de esa ocasión.

La primera clase había comenzado dinámica, comenzaron hablando sobre algunos autores y sus características literarias, Yuuri estaba nervioso, algo ansioso pero no entendía por qué, no era por su tarea, quizás era porque hoy le darían la respuesta de si publicarían su libro o no, era una beca que le daban a los escritores jóvenes, era un concurso reñido, sin embargo, no era eso, tenía esa sensación de querer vomitar, tenía las manos heladas, sudaba frío.

¨No estoy enfermo, es otra cosa¨

Pensó para sí mismo, pero solo tendió a aceptar que la causa de su nerviosismo era el resultado que estaba esperando, Phichit en muchas ocasiones durante la clase le habló tratando de calmarlo, también podía notar que eso le estaba afectando, lo bueno es que ese día no había ni pruebas ni entregas de trabajos, sabía que si Yuuri estaba nervioso esto afectaría a su desempeño como estudiante, el primer año que entraron Yuuri cayó en una depresión muy grande, su inseguridad le llevó a casi perder el primer semestre de ese año, pero sin darse cuenta él mismo sacó fuerzas para salir adelante; Phichit sabía que su amigo era una persona muy fuerte y que a pesar de todas las cosas él sabría cómo salir adelante. Al terminar la clase el profesor comenzó a entregar los escritos que el otro día habían hecho para la clase seguido con un pequeño comentario, habían entregado algunos incluyendo al de su amigo, le hizo muy feliz escuchar a su profesor decir que estaba emocionado de que Phichit haya mejorado de gran forma el cómo se expresaba en las palabras, muchas veces tendía a enredarse mientras escribía y sus ideas no se entendían, ahora, al menos este último mes había logrado unirlas y crear grandes historias. Llegó el momento de Yuuri, el profesor se acercó a este y le entregó el escrito junto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Nunca pensé que leería una historia de romances de parte de usted, pero debo de admitir que me sorprendió el cómo pudo cambiar de un estilo a otro sin perder su toque, de verdad será un gran escritor joven Katsuki –Dicho esto se retiró a su asiento culminando la clase.

Yuuri salió del salón sosteniendo en sus manos el escrito que había creado, se sintió un tanto raro ya que a pesar de las palabras que le dio su profesor pudo notar un dejo de preocupación en él, podía entender en su forma de hablarle que quizás era porque no quería perder a un escritor solo porque se estaba enamorando. Phichit se dirigió con otros compañeros al patio a hablar mientras que Yuuri se dirigió a la sala de becas, al entrar al lugar pudo notar que todo estaba en silencio, al abrir una puerta pudo escuchar a un grupo de gente gritando y tirando serpentinas, una mujer se abalanzó sobre Yuuri abrazándolo felicitándolo, Yuuri pudo entender que pasaba, había ganado la beca que tanto había estado soñando por tanto tiempo, era por eso que le habían enviado un correo pidiendo que se presentara a esa hora en la oficina, no podía estar más feliz, pero aún estaba nervioso, miró la hora y luego a los presentes, le dieron un diploma y un sobre con papeles que certificaban la publicación de su libro junto a un sobre con un cheque en su interior, este contenía una pequeña cantidad de dinero, era obvio que sería así, recién lo publicarían y ni siquiera sabían si este sería bien recibido; luego de que hubo una pequeña fiesta él se retiró, tenía dos clases ese día, siempre sus clases se concentraban los días martes, miércoles y jueves por lo que agradecía fuertemente que el primer y último día de la semana fueran siempre relajados.

Al salir se dirigió a su próxima clase, emocionado y sosteniendo el sobre su pecho, le había contado a Phichit sobre la noticia a lo que este lo primero que hizo fue gritarlo a los cuatro vientos en medio de la cafetería de la universidad, tuvo que llamarlo con anterioridad por qué no lo había encontrado en el jardín y cuando lo encontró corrió a abrazarlo para decirle; ahora con una mezcla de sentimientos fue a su ultima clase, paso rápido, al menos para él, aunque le perseguia la preocupación y esa sensación de ansiedad y miedo, si, era miedo, esa última sensación era lo que le mantenía intranquilo. Al terminar se dirigió a su habitación, tomó un folio de papel que tenía en uno de los cajones y se dispuso a colocar la historia que había terminado para la clase en este, pensó en escribir algo extra pero la vergüenza le ganó, tomó aire y selló el sobre, su mirada se dirigió al reloj que estaba en la pared junto a los cuadros donde salía él junto a su familia, eran pocos pero le hacían sentir bien cuando estaba desanimado o simplemente extrañaba a su familia le ayudaban a superarlo; pasaban meses hasta que él podía verles. La tarde pasaba y él miraba constantemente el reloj y la ventana, esperando a que dieran las 19:00 hrs para poder ir a ver a Victor antes de que viajara, le había dicho que no iban a poder ver pero al final termino teniendo tiempo, de sobra, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo y él seguía ahí, sentado en una silla escuchando Ambient Music, le hacía relajar y hacer fluir sus ideas; dejó el sobre en el escritorio luego de haberlo tenido por un largo tiempo sobre las piernas y se dispuso a buscar en uno de los cajones una libreta y un bolígrafo escribiendo una pequeña carta que luego introdujo dentro del sobre grande.

 _¨Es como si estuvieras aquí aun si no lo estas, eres lo que más necesitaba y_

 _Llegaste cuando más te necesitaba¨_

Cuando termino de cerrar el sobre se relajó y puso oído a la canción que sonaba, se levantó y comenzó a bailar de forma solitaria en la habitación, de forma lenta mientras la poca luz que alumbraba el lugar le permitía un poco de intimidad y comodidad, se imaginaba bailando junto a Victor como si fuera algo inalcanzable pero que lo deseaba con todo su ser; el reloj daba las 18:10 y él se mantenía envuelto en su propia burbuja.

~ **I think of you, I want you too, I'd fall for you** ~

Escuchaba esa línea mientras bailaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esa canción podía describir perfectamente cómo se sentía, estaba enamorado, tanto que sentía que solo le pertenecía al peli-plateado ¿Cómo había terminado así? Dicen que el amor no es eterno, dicen que nunca hay que pensar que el primero es el correcto, dicen muchas cosas, pero hay que Yuuri sabía más que cualquiera, él lo había encontrado.

El tiempo se había parado alrededor del japonés, cegándolo de su alrededor, desde lejos en la entrada de la universidad se podía ver a un vampiro enamorado viendo embobado como la persona que le había robado el corazón, esa persona que le había devuelto los latidos muertos de su corazón danzaba, parecía como si las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo nocturno hubieran sido dibujadas solo para él, simplemente era perfecto verle, podía asegurar desde el fondo de su ser que ese ser desprendía música propia; la campana de la puerta de la universidad sonó haciendo que Victor volviera a su propia realidad, miro por última vez a Yuuri con un dejo de tristeza, sabía que no podría juntarse con él ese día, pero el solo poderle haber visto de esa forma aun si era a una distancia considerable de devolvía las ganas de seguir con ese pesado día, tenía que evaluar a sus estudiantes y luego viajar, sería realmente agotador.

¨Quiero verte¨

El peli-plateado caminó cabizbajo hasta la sala de piano, tenía un semblante triste, sus alumnos aun no llegaban, tenían que llegar en una hora por lo que usualmente usaba ese tiempo en practicar o tocar algunas melodías que le gustaran, pero desde hace unos días esa única hora era la que más le alegraba el día, podía verle, podía hablar con él, Yuuri eran las ganas de crear música que Victor había perdido hace trece años, desde que lo vio por primera vez comenzó a crear pequeñas melodías que guardaba para sí mismo en su hogar, las tocaba en el gran piano que estaba en el medio de la sala que daba con el jardín de su hogar, era tan gratificante tocar música a la luz de la luna, añorando algún día conocer el sol que los humanos disfrutaban, quería sentir la calidez que este desprendía. Llegó a su sala, abriéndola con lentitud entró dejando su bolso y saco sobre el mesón que estaba cerca de la puerta y se encamino hasta el piano tocando melodías únicas pero nostálgicas, él estaba tocando con el corazón, se sentía triste, solitario, pero hace años había sido así, solo que había aprendido a vivir con eso.

Yuuri que estaba en su cuarto fue alertado de la hora que era cuando el sonido de un piano le hizo detenerse en medio de su habitación girando su cuerpo hasta la ventana, la abrió con rapidez buscando con su oído de donde venía, era de la habitación donde tocaba Victor, miró el reloj perdido totalmente y se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado sin darle previo aviso de que estaba llegando tarde, cerró la ventana y tomó el abrigo café que había usado durante el día, se dirigió hasta la mesa y tomó el sobre saliendo a gran velocidad de su cuarto. Había llegado lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta de la sala de piano y abrió la puerta, su respiración estaba agitado y con el poco aliento que tenía pudo pronunciar el nombre de quien estaba frente a él, Victor giró sorprendido y se levantó con rapidez del piano dirigiéndose hasta él corriendo, lo abrazó calmando a su corazón, ambos se necesitaban, ahora que se habían encontrado no querían separarse el uno del otro.

\- Pensé que no vendrías –Menciono con una voz ronca pero suave mientras mantenía abrazado a Yuuri.

\- Terminé todo rápido y quise venir a despedirme, no te veré en mucho tiempo… -Habló casi sin voz, sentía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento e intentaba evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Victor guardo silencio unos minutos y luego lo separo dejando un espacio entre ambos manteniendo sus manos en los costados de los brazos del pelinegro.

\- Volveré, volveré por ti y sé que lo sabes más que nadie, quiero que estés feliz –El más alto le regalo una tierna sonrisa para luego continuar.- De la misma forma con la que te movías mientras escuchabas música hace un rato atrás

Tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás rápido porque en ese momento Yuuri comenzó a dar manotazos totalmente avergonzado, creía que nadie le vería desde la altura donde estaba, pero estaba totalmente equivocado; Victor tenía un gran ojo y más si se trataba de Yuuri.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡En otra ocasión no te quedes mirando! Qué vergüenza –Llevó sus manos a su rostro ocultándolo.

\- Adorable~ -Victor tenía una muy dibujada boca de corazón en su rostro.

\- Basta, vine aquí a darte esto –Extendió sus manos entregándole el sobre que había preparado con anterioridad, sus manos temblaban de una forma muy notable.

Victor le miraba sorprendido, su rostro cambio a uno sereno denotando que era algo que jamás espero recibir, ver y vivir. Yuuri era la primera persona que le permitía sentirse amado luego de todos los acontecimientos vividos años atrás, tenerlo frente a él con la mirada baja era algo que no le gustaba, verlo tan tembloroso; era como si su persona le causara terror y eso de alguna forma le recordaba su propia naturaleza y como su alrededor siempre se ha alejado de su persona.

\- ¿Victor? –Yuuri le llamó un tanto alarmado, llevó su mano al rostro de quien estaba frente a él quitando el nerviosismo que tenía en su persona comenzando a acariciar el rostro del contrario.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es solo… -Cerró los ojos calmándose a sí mismo al sentir las caricias de Yuuri.- No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he sentido amor por parte de una persona, has dado tanto en tan poco tiempo, no sé cómo lo haces ni cómo es posible, pero puedo asegurarte que llegaste en el momento que más lo necesitaba, gracias por todo, Yuuri

El pelinegro le miraba estupefacto, dejó el sobre en la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta junto con el abrigo y el bolso de Victor y se aferró al cuerpo del mayor sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a apoderarse de sus ojos, sentía que quería protegerlo como también sentía que él lo protegiera, ambos se abrazaron de tal forma que podían sentir mutuamente como sus corazones latían, haciendo eco entre ambos cuerpos iluminados por la tenue luz del pasillo y las luces de las farolas de la calle, aquella noche no había luna pero aun así podía ver con claridad los ojos de la persona que amaba, claros como el mar de su ciudad natal y tan profundos como el universo que los contenía. Victor llevó sus manos a la espalda baja de Yuri acercándolo más a su cuerpo, apoyo su frente con la de Yuuri, ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados manteniendo el contacto que tanto añoraban, lentamente como si fueran una melodía de piano como si fuera el vals más solemne fueron juntando sus labios dando pequeños choques que enviaban pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por sus cuerpos hasta que por fin el beso se volvió en uno un tanto más intenso, sin necesidad de querer llegar a algo más, era un beso puro y lleno de amor.

\- Victor, tu clase va a comenzar –Dijo Yuuri tratando de sonar normal, casi hablaba en un susurro.

\- Solo un poco más –Se aferró más al cuerpo del joven para luego de unos segundos separarse.- Yuuri, ¿Puedes venir cerca de las 11:30? Solo si puedes

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a esperar tu vuelo? –Pregunto sorprendido.

\- Si, pero quiero que antes me acompañes a mi hogar –Rio suavemente al ver como Yuuri se comenzaba a colocar rojo como un tomate frente a él.- No quiero que pienses mal, quiero que conozcas a Makkachin y que conozcas mi hogar, además así sería más fácil que me acompañaras al aeropuerto, no te preocupes por como volver, te pagaré un taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí.

\- Victor, sé que tienes dinero pero no hagas tantos gastos, puedo hacerlo –Realmente se había calmado con la explicación dada por el mayor.

\- Lo hago porque te amo, quiero que estés bien –Confesó desde el fondo de su corazón, se negaba a si mismo dejarlo a su merced sabiendo como son las calles en Japón a esas horas.

\- Victor… -Sonrió llevando su mano derecha acariciando el rostro de la persona que amaba.- Esta bien, vendré aquí a las 11:30 y por cierto –Apuntó al sobre que había dejado en la mesa.- No lo abras hasta que estés en el avión.

\- Lo prometo –Se acercó a él dándole un beso de despedida.- Nos vemos, Yuuri.

\- Nos vemos, Victor.

Yuuri salió de la habitación llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos con la cabeza baja, no quería que nadie en el lugar le viera el rostro, estaba sonrojado y con una sonrisa de completo enamorado; era algo que le avergonzaba de gran manera pero trataba de lidiar con ello, al salir de la universidad se dirigió a la cafetería que quedaba a la vuelta del campus y compro unos muffins y café de máquina, tenía hambre ya que había pasado la tarde esperando por Victor que no había bajado ni siquiera a comer algo cuando abrieron el comedor para la hora del té, su amigo le había mensajeado más de una vez pero este simplemente ignoró los mensajes concentrándose en su propósito.

Una vez en su cuarto se dispuso a comer mientras miraba por la ventana, podía escuchar desde esa distancia el sonido del piano; lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue el hecho de que pudiera distinguir con claridad quien era quien tocaba, Victor tenía algo que le hacía distinguir entre cada persona que tocaba ese día, en algún momento pudo escuchar como alguien golpeaba el piano o quizás otra cosa sólida, se podía imaginar que era alguien que había reprobado el examen; él había pasado por lo mismo, bueno, había visto como algunos de sus compañeros habían comenzado a llorar, golpear cosa o mandar todos al demonio cuando reprobaban un ramo o les iba mal en una entrega. Él también había mandado todo a la mierda en algún momento de su vida, de hecho, en más de una ocasión. No todo había sido fácil, nunca fue fácil, el pánico y su ansiedad siempre se apoderaba de él, sus manos sudaban y se quedaba sin aire, siempre estaba preocupado, cansado e irritado; en ocasiones sentía que dentro de si había un botón de ¨Entrar en pánico¨ y que se activaba sin previo aviso arruinando su vida y día pero, desde que comenzó a conocer gente en la universidad estos le fueron apoyando y estos momentos fueron cesando, Phichit en específico toda su vida ha sido quien le ha apoyado para que este pueda estar bien y ahora, cuando más sentía que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a calmarse cuando sentía que quería dejar todo para volver a ver a su familia, llegó Victor, quitándole con su presencia todos sus miedos ¿Cómo llego a calmarle? Ni su mejor amigo pudo, pero sea como sea, él lo logro y agradecía mucho que lo hiciera y también que le amara.

Las horas pasaron y Yuuri ya estaba listo para salir, tomo aire y se acercó al picaporte de la puerta pero ese dolor en el estómago de nuevo se hizo presente como si algo le dijera que no tenía que salir de ahí, no entendía lo que ocurría pero sabía que era algo malo. Yuuri cerró los ojos y evito seguir pensando en ello, se encaminó a paso firme hasta llegar nuevamente a la sala de piano. La sala aún estaba cerrada por lo que supo que aún no terminaban las pruebas, se acercó al pasillo con los grandes pilares que llevaban a la biblioteca, recordando todos los días anteriores donde él solo venía a ese sector para pasar las horas, de forma solitaria y triste y ahora, venía porque estaba su felicidad.

El sonido de la puerta de la sala le hizo salir de sus pensamientos caminando hasta llegar a metros de ella, una joven de cabellos rojos, piel pálida y ojos celestes salió de la sala, con una sonrisa triunfante mientras sostenía unas hojas de papel, Yuuri sonrió al notar que ella había aprobado su examen, sin embargo, la joven no reacciono bien a la presencia de él en ese lugar, al verle giró para ver a Victor y luego salió a paso apresurado con el ceño fruncido; Yuuri no podía entender el porqué de la reacción de la chica así que solo se acercó hasta llegar a Victor.

\- ¿Por qué reacciono así? –Pregunto mientras miraba a la dirección donde se fue la chica.

\- No lo sé, quizás no le gusto que la vieran tan emotiva por una nota –Mintió mientras tomaba sus pertenencias de la mesa junto a la salida.

\- No lo sé, reacciono mal al verme –Confesó un tanto dolido, siguió sin ver a Victor a la cara.

\- Vamos, no le des más vueltas al asunto –Se acercó abrazando por la espalda a Yuuri.- Podemos comprar algo en el camino.

Yuuri dio un respingo al sentir aquel tacto del más alto, no le desagradó, de hecho le gusto que él fuera de esa forma; se giró para quedar frente a él observando los orbes zafiros de su amante, se sentía a salvo entre sus brazos, amado, calmado. Salieron del edificio caminando por las calles, comprando las cosas necesarias para luego ir a un lugar donde se podían tomar taxis, Yuuri en un principio se negó al recordar que era algo caro pero Victor al final termino convenciéndolo, llegaron a un sector bastante adinerado cosa que no le extraño al pelinegro ya conociendo a quien le acompañaba, el auto se detuvo en una casa de dos pisos de color blanco, eso era una mansión para el joven conociendo que en Tokyo la gente máximo vive en un apartamento donde puedes caminar dos pasos y ya estar cerca de la cocina, comedor y la primera habitación; pero él, él vivía en una casa de ensueño, ambos descendieron del auto caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal, Victor abrió la puerta haciéndose hacia atrás indicándole a Yuuri que podía entrar.

\- Adelante, estas en su casa –Le sonrió con amabilidad.

\- ¿Mi casa? –Le sorprendido.

\- Bueno, es mía, pero si es mía es tuya –Le sonrió ampliamente con esa singular sonrisa suya.

El ladrido de un perro les hizo girar hacia el interior, un caniche de pelaje café se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y se tiro sobre Yuuri lamiendo el rostro, esto hizo que ambos rieran divertidos por la reacción del canino, era realmente adorable.

\- ¡Le caes bien! Nunca pensé que reaccionara de esa forma, siempre es un tanto arisco con la gente nueva –Rio mientras se agachaba para acariciar al perro.- Yuuri, él es Makkachin, Makkachin, él es Yuuri.

\- ¿Me estas presentando hacia un perro? Eres adorable –Se abalanzo sobre el peli-plateado robándole un beso.- Te amo, gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo.

Victor quedó totalmente descolocado ante esa reacción, sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar besándolo de vuelta, no podía ser más feliz.

\- Vamos adentro, nos queda poco tiempo –Le mencionó ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.

\- Claro, tu viaje es en 3 horas –Por un momento se había olvidado de ese gran detalle.

Al entrar Victor comenzó a ordenar sus maletas en la entrada mientras Yuuri revisaba el lugar, habían muchas cosas de las cuales él se sentía atraído, las fotos, las pinturas que estaban en las paredes y la cantidad de estantes con libros, esto último causo el completo interés de su persona acercándose comenzando a darle un vistazo a los libros; algunos eran de terror, otros de fantasía y uno que otro de romance, se sentó en el sofá frente al el comenzado su lectura. Yuuri era un lector veloz por lo que en la media hora que Victor se había demorado organizando todo y buscando cosas para su perro Yuuri ya había leído un cuarto del libro que sostenía en sus manos. La sensación de un peso nuevo en el sofá le hizo bajar su libro y girar su rostro, era Victor que se había tirado contra el sofá dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.

\- ¿Estás cansado? Puedes descansar un poco antes de salir –Dejó el libro a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Victor a lo que este correspondió llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de él.

\- Estoy bien, tengo que ir a hablar con el encargado de este sector para decirle que me iré y que tiene que cuidar a Makkachin por unos días, tengo que indicarle que tiene que darle la comida a ciertas horas, sacarlo a pasear y que necesita un lugar cálido para dormir –Confesó mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de Yuuri.- ¿Sabes? Es un perro viejo, lleva muchos años conmigo y lo quiero mucho, lo quería llevar conmigo ahora pero no lo estresaría tanto por un viaje de solo unos días

\- Yo lo puedo cuidar, tengo un perro y se cómo se tienen que cuidar –Le miro sonriéndole, lo hacía por amabilidad y también por el hecho de que se había encariñado del caniche, era igual a su perro pero más grande.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Yuuri –Se acomodó mirándole frente a frente.- Le gusta dormir en la cama, le gusta salir a pasear dos veces al día y suele seguirme a todos lados por lo que te estaría siguiendo a todos lados

\- Las personas en mi residencial son muy amables con los animales, hay un gato que solemos alimentar, cuando no este ellos pueden cuidarle, tengo pocas clases así que si, podría cuidarle –Llevó su mano al rostro de Victor acariciándole.- Creo que estarías más tranquilo si yo lo cuido ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

\- P-Por supuesto! Gracias Yuuri, en verdad, te lo recompensaré, te pagaré lo mismo que le pago a quien siempre lo cui- -Victor fue callado por un grito de atención hacia su persona proveniente de quien estaba junto a él.

\- ¡Victor, No!, no quiero que me pagues, lo hago porque quiero cuidar de Makkachin, no quise traer a mi perro conmigo porque sé que ama estar junto a mis padres, pero poder cuidar de Makkachin me hará sentir como si estuviera él aquí y… -Dudo unos segundos antes de hablar, desviando su mirada mordió su labio inferior.- Él me recordara a ti en estos días que no estés

\- Oh Yuuri –Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, ese chico era un algodón de azúcar y causante de una futura diabetes en su persona.- cuando yo me vaya en el vuelo te mandaré a ti y a Makkachin en un auto, llegaran bien, gracias por quedarte junto a mí y cuidar de él, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio

\- Solo cuídate ¿Si? –Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas dentro del corazón de ambos, como si fueran un presagio de muerte.

\- Tu también, no quiero que te ocurra nada –Pronunció con una voz tenue para luego depositar un beso en la frente de este.- espérame aquí, ya regreso

Victor se levantó rápidamente del asiento y camino hasta una de las habitaciones que daba junto a la escalera, luego de unos minutos el vampiro salió cerrando la puerta a su paso y se dirigió hasta llegar frente a Yuuri, se agacho frente a él y tomo la mano derecha de Yuuri quien le miraba expectante.

\- Quiero que tengas esto y… Que cuando lo veas me recuerdes a mí y cuanto te amo –Pronunció a la vez que colocaba un anillo en el dedo anular de Yuuri, quizás para el contrario fuera solo un anillo normal, pero este tenía mucho valor para Victor.

El anillo era de oro con detalles grabados como enredaderas y un diamante rojo en forma de ovalada en la parte de arriba, a los costados tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes blancos, Yuuri entró en una especie de pánico cuando vio que el anillo era colocado en su mano.

\- No, No Victor, no puedo, esto debe valer una fortuna no puedo tenerlo –Dijo tratando de hacerle entender que no podía quedárselo.

\- Si, si puedes –Tomó la mano de quien amaba entre sus manos y luego deposito un suave beso sobre el anillo.- por favor

Victor tenía apoyado su rostro contra su mano ahora, el asiático no podía negarse, menos de la forma en que se lo dijo y se lo dio, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Victor sonriente y como si eso hubiera sido una promesa de amor eterno ¿Cómo podía existir o sentir aquello cuando a esa persona la había conocido solo hace unos días atrás? Dicen que uno nunca conoce su destino hasta que una señal llega y logras encontrarlo.

¨ _Tú eres quien el destino deseaba que conociera y amara¨_

 **El destino estaba marcado para ellos antes de que ambos nacieran**

El taxi llegó y ambos comenzaron a poner las maletas dentro del auto, por un momento Yuuri pensó que le mentía y se iría por más tiempo con la cantidad de maletas que llevaba pero luego de que este comenzara a molestarle para que le dijera del porqué de la absurda cantidad de equipaje, el peli-plateado le mostro los boletos que demostraban que solo se quedaría hasta el viernes haciendo un puchero porque su amado no le creía a lo que el azabache solo rio. El aeropuerto estaba concurrido y casi no se podía caminar, Victor tomó de la mano de Yuuri caminando hasta el sector donde hacían el chequeo; todo fue rápido y Yuuri solo podía observar desde una distancia prudente como era revisado Victor, su pecho palpitaba fuertemente y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos, sentía mucho dolor dentro de sí, no podía decir que fuera porque él se iría sabía que volvería, pero algo le dejaba intranquilo. Victor volvió junto al japonés y le dijo que tenía ya que irse, todo estaba listo y era hora de partir.

\- Nos vemos en 4 días, te traeré un recuerdo de Rusia –Llevó sus manos al rostro de su amado acariciándolo.

\- Te esperaré con ansias y Makkachin también –Estaba nervioso, no era común el afecto público en Japón pero de cierta forma se había acostumbrado a esto al estar junto a Victor.

\- Te amo, quiero que siempre recuerdes eso

Odiaba que lo dijera de esa forma, sonaba a una despedida, lo era, pero esta sonaba a un ¨hasta siempre¨ y eso le perturbaba. Victor se soltó y se agacho para darle una última caricia a su mascota y luego se giró comenzando a caminar, el jalón en su abrigo le hizo volver su mirada hacia atrás.

\- Tienes que volver, prométemelo –Su mirada demostraba miedo, un miedo que era tan claro que Victor tuvo que contener las ganas de quedarse y ser golpeado por su hermano.

\- Volveré, lo prometo –Prometió tomando la mano donde llevaba el anillo el azabache depositando un beso para luego acercarse al rostro de Yuuri y besarlo por última vez antes de partir.- Desde el fondo de mi corazón

Yuuri había llamado a su amigo para avisarle que iba a necesitar su ayudar para bajar unas cosas del auto en que venía por lo que cuando llego a la residencial él ya estaba esperando afuera; al bajar su amigo se sorprendió al ver al perro que venía junto a Yuuri como también que eran bastantes las cosas que iban a tener que bajar y llevar al cuarto, su amigo solo dejo salir un suspiro y luego ayudo en silencio a subir las cosas hasta el cuarto de Yuuri. Ya cuando todo estaba en orden ambos se sentaron en la cama dejando que el perro se sentara junto a ellos, fue Yuuri quien comenzó a hablar.

\- Iba a dejarlo con otra persona pero preferí cuidarlo yo, me recuerda a Vicchan –Comentaba a su amigo mientras le hacía cariño al perrito frente a él.

\- Es gracioso que su perro sea igual al tuyo y que tu novio tenga el nombre de tu perro –Dijo entre risas mientras comía unos caramelos que había traído consigo.

\- En algún momento tengo que decirle eso a Victor y no es mi novio, Phichit –Rio mientras extendía su mano para que su amigo le diera un caramelo, este le dio una mirada de reproche pero de igual se dispuso a sacar uno para darselo.- Se llama Makkachin, es muy adorable y le encanta dormir

\- Me di cuenta, míralo, está completamente dormido en tu cama como si fuera su casa –Comento mientras le daba el caramelo a su amigo.- Espera un momento… ¿Y ese anillo?

Yuuri dio un respingo, era su amigo pero aún le daba vergüenza contarle algunas cosas.

\- Me lo dio Victor –Contestó.

\- No si eso ya lo sé, pero es muy caro y lindo ¿A qué se debe? ¡¿Te vas a casar?! Lo conoces hace unos días ¡Es muy pronto! –Comenzó a hacer drama.

\- Phichit deja de hacer el ridículo –Rio mientras miraba nuevamente su anillo.- Dijo que cuando lo viera lo recordara a él y… Que me amaba

\- Dios que empalagosos, me dará diabetes de solo escucharlos –Volvió a reír para luego levantarse y acomodar sus ropas.- Mañana quiero que me cuentes más, tengo mucho sueño y nuestras clases comienzan en unas horas más, buenas noches~ -Se despidió con su carismático acento.

\- Buenas noches Phichit –Pronunció por última vez en un bostezo.

Cuando su amigo abandonó el cuarto se preparó para dormir, apagó las luces y se acostó junto al perro que ahora dormía en su cama, era tan grande que apenas quedaba un espacio para él pero aun así se las había ingeniado para poder entrar en las sabanas y poder dormir, nuevamente la noche llegaba con un frío horrible, de verdad agradecía que estuviera ese perro junto a él brindándole abrigo.

El sonido de la puerta de su cuarto siendo golpeada con fuerza le hizo despertar, también al caniche junto a él que comenzaba a ladrar, Yuuri tuvo que tranquilizar al perro junto a él y luego abrir la puerta, era su amigo que estaba pálido y notablemente alterado.

\- Yuuri, llama a Victor, ahora –Recalcó esto último mientras entraba al cuarto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Dijo mientras se encaminaba hasta la mesa donde dejaba sus lentes colocándoselos.

\- Solo llámalo, ¡rápido! –Tenía su celular fuertemente agarrado en sus manos.

Eran las 5:25 am, aun no sonaba ni siquiera la alarma de su celular para levantarse e ir a su clase.

\- No, primero dime que pasa y luego lo llamaré, me estas asustando –Y era verdad, el ver el rostro de su mejor amigo en tal estado significaba algo malo.

\- … -Phichit guardo un momento de silencio.- Estaba durmiendo y escuche a una chica del cuarto del lado llorar, fui a verla y ella abrió la puerta llorando ella-

\- ¡Por Dios ve al grano! –Estaba alterado, estaba entrando en pánico.

\- Yuuri… Hubo un accidente de avión hace unas horas, un avión que iba a Rusia se estrelló en el mar… No hay sobrevivientes –Ni él mismo podía contener las lágrimas mientras decía la noticia.

El cuerpo de Yuuri dejó de funcionar sus piernas ya no tenían fuerza y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, el llanto se apoderó de él, esa sensación que había tenido todo el día de ayer había sido por eso él sabía que iba a ocurrir algo malo pero nunca pensó que sería esto; llevó sus manos a su pecho gritando de dolor, había entrado en pánico, quería romper todo a su alrededor pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas para moverse, su mundo se había desplomado en tan solo unos segundos. Phichit trataba de calmarlo pero era imposible, su amigo estaba destrozado en tantos miles de pedazos que ni él sabía si podía volverlo a tener de vuelta como antes, lo abrazó acariciando su espalda tratando de calmarlo unos segundos para luego nuevamente hablar.

\- Por favor escúchame Yuuri, llámalo, trata de llamarlo –Decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pelinegro con un afán de que parara de llorar.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo llame si está muerto?! –Grito desgarrador, estaba desgarrado, lo sabía, había perdido a quien más amaba.

\- Salieron dos vuelos, no sé cuál de los dos fue, Victor puede estar vivo, por esa razón te pedí que llamaras –El llanto de Yuuri fue siendo callado de a poco hasta que le miró a los ojos.

\- Lo haré –Se levantó en seguida y tomó su celular buscando con sus temblorosas manos el número de teléfono de Victor, una vez que lo encontró llamó.

 **¨El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible¨**

Su corazón se detuvo, nuevamente las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, colgó y volvió a llamar, de nuevo el mismo mensaje; Phichit trataba de hablarle y que este le dirigiera la palabra pero no lo hacía, veía a su amigo en pánico marcando el mismo número una y otra vez hasta que ya sus manos no pudieron más y el celular que Yuuri sostenía cayó de sus manos golpeando el suelo, el escuchar aquel mensaje era como escuchar a la misma muerte decirle una y otra vez que no volvería. Yuuri se sentó en la cama con la mirada fija mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas, no hablaba, no reaccionaba, estaba en blanco emitiendo un sonido como un gemido ahogado en dolor puro.

\- Yuuri, aún hay esperanza, vamos al aeropuerto –Se acercó hasta él colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, él seguía sin contestarle.- Yuuri, por favor, reacciona

\- Él dijo que volvería… -Le mencionó con la voz cortada por el llanto mientras se abrazaba a si mismo apretando con sus manos los costados de sus brazos.

\- … -Phichit tragó saliva y luego recogió el teléfono de Yuuri del suelo.- Vamos, por favor, no pierdas la esperanza, pediré prestado el auto de uno de los chicos, ponte una polera y unos pantalones, iremos al aeropuerto, vuelvo en unos minutos

Phichit salió a toda velocidad del cuarto dejando a Yuuri que miraba al perro junto a este que le había comenzado a lamer el rostro limpiándole las lágrimas, Yuuri se aferró del cuerpo del caniche para poder calmar su persona ¿Cómo era posible que cuando su vida había comenzado a mejorar llegara algo como esto? ¿Tanto lo odiaba la vida?

Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se puso lo primero que vio, sin embargo ese abrigo colgado junto a la puerta no le ayudaba a calmarse, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a su cuerpo abrazándolo, se lo colocó y luego esperó a que su amigo llegara a buscarle a lo que este no tardó en llegar, le observo unos segundos viendo que llevaba el abrigo que Victor le había regalado, le tomó del brazo ayudándole a caminar mientras con su otra mano llevaba las llaves del auto y sujetaba la correa del perro, agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón que aquel animal fuera tan tranquilo, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a un pequeño auto celeste; Phichit sentó en el asiento del copiloto a Yuuri y luego abrió la puerta trasera para que entrara Makkachin, entró al auto y comenzó a conducir, las calles estaban congestionadas y no era para menos, un vuelo con 105 personas a bordo había caído y de seguro la mayoría eran familiares que trataban de llegar rápidamente al aeropuerto para saber noticias. Llegaron luego de una hora y un poco más a su destino bajando juntos hasta llegar a la sala de recepción, estaba repleto, gente llorando, la policía y los encargado del aeropuerto y la aerolínea afectada; uno de los policías tenía una lista de algunos nombres de personas que habían sido reconocidas.

\- Mira, él nos puede ayudar quizás –Le dijo a su amigo apuntando al policía con una hoja en sus manos.

\- Phichit, no sé el vuelo en que iba, solo me paso los boletos en un momento cuando lo moleste por su equipaje, quizás si sea el que se estrelló –Ya casi no tenía voz para hablar de tanto llorar.

\- No puede ser… -Dejó salir un suspiro.- De igual forma iré a preguntar –Dijo para luego avanzar hasta el policía.

Phichit tuvo que moverse entre todo el tumulto de gente que trataba de averiguar si algunos de los nombres era de uno de sus familiares, fue complicado pero por fin pudo llegar lo suficientemente cerca del policía para preguntarle.

\- Disculpe ¿En la lista está el nombre de Victor Nikiforov? –Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, tuvo que esperar unos segundos que se hicieron una eternidad, el policía levanto la vista hasta el joven frente a él.

\- No, no está en la lista –Contestó para luego escuchar la pregunta de otra persona que esperaba su turno.

Phichit volvió hacia donde estaba Yuuri y le dio una media sonrisa en forma de respuesta.

\- No, no está en la lista, tienes que calmarte, vas a quedar sin lágrimas si sigues así –Sacó su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo entregó.

\- No estás en mi situación, no sabes cómo me siento –Dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiarse con el pañuelo.

\- Tienes razón, pero intento lo posible para entenderte y ayudarte –Lo abrazó con el afán de calmarle.

Yuuri guardo silencio, el vuelo de Victor había salido a las 02:00 am, eran cerca de las 09:00 am en esos momentos y de a poco en las noticias iban diciendo nombres de las personas encontradas o de la gente que iba en el vuelo, sin embargo las autoridades habían colocado una brecha entre la gente y la información que impedía que la gente del lugar supiera más sobre sus seres queridos, Yuuri ya no podía más, se sentó en unas de las bancas acariciando el anillo que Victor le había regalado, recordando todas las palabras de este, las acciones, su música; su amigo solo le veía decepcionado consigo mismo por no poder ayudarle más por lo que se dispuso a buscar información a través de la gente que estaba en el lugar, guardias que quizás con el sentimiento de culpa soltaran una que otra cosa.

Rusia 18:03 pm

El vuelo había sido agotador, habían llegado antes de lo esperado ya que según la información dada por el piloto tenían que llegar rápido a Rusia, el avión había dejado de volar a velocidad media para poder lograrlo. El ruso había bajado del avión caminando directamente a recoger su equipaje cuando la inesperada imagen de policías y gente llorando le sacó de su normal actitud, era normal ver policías en el aeropuerto pero no a tal cantidad, se acercó a uno preguntando que ocurría y lo que le dijo le heló la sangre.

\- _Hubo un accidente y uno de los aviones que venía de Japón a Moscú se estrelló en el mar, no hay sobrevivientes_ –Le respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

\- _Muchas gracias, lamento todo esto_ –Respondió y rápidamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo prendiéndolo, tuvo que colocar con un movimiento rápido su celular en silencio, le comenzaron a llegar mil mensajes a su buzón avisándole de llamadas, se concentró en específicamente las 44 llamadas que había recibido de Yuuri, tomó aire y marcó el número de este esperando que contestara impacientemente.

\- _**¡Victor!**_ –La voz del joven estaba quebrada pero se le podía escuchar un poco más alegre al recibir la llamada.

\- Yuuri, lamento no poder llamarte tuve que apagar mi celular para el vuelo, me acabo de enterar del accidente, estoy bien, estoy bien Yuuri –Él sabía que aun si decía eso no calmaría al joven al teléfono, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- _**Por Dios Victor, pensé que habías muerto**_ –Le hablaba llorando, de fondo se podía escuchar a Phichit que le preguntaba si era Victor.- _**Si, si es Victor**_ – Contestó aferrando más el teléfono a su oído.

\- Yuuri, Te dije que volvería y lo haré, quiero que te calmes, estoy bien, de verdad estoy bien –Le hablaba con una voz tan delicada pero sin embargo él también estaba llorando, no como Yuuri, pero si sus ojos se habían vuelto acuosos.

\- _**Estaba tan asustado, tenía tanto miedo, no quiero perderte**_ –A este punto Yuuri ya estaba más calmado, su respiración se había calmado y ya no caían tantas lagrimas por su rostro.

\- Lo sé, apenas me enteré prendí mi celular para poder llamarte y decirte que estoy bien, no llores bebé, dame una hora para llegar a casa y podremos hablar por Skype –Le dijo mientras corría por su equipaje y salir lo más antes posible del aeropuerto e ir a casa.

Phichit le quito el teléfono a Yuuri y comenzó a hablar.

\- _**No vayas a toda velocidad, no queremos que sufras un accidente de verdad**_ –Le dijo con intención de que Yuuri no sufriera más, ni Victor ni él.- _**Makkachin está feliz de que estés vivo, está moviendo su cola mientras le lame la cara a Yuuri.**_

\- Debes ser el amigo de Yuuri, gracias por cuidar de Yuuri y por cuidar de Makkachin, hazle cariño de mi parte –Dejó salir un suspiro.- De verdad gracias.

\- _**No te preocupes, pero tomate tu tiempo para llegar, llevaré a Yuuri a casa para que pueda verte**_ –Sintió como este se despedía y colgó.-

Victor tomó el equipaje y su celular comenzó a sonar, el nombre de su hermano estaba en la pantalla por lo que contesto de inmediato.

\- _Yurio_ –Dijo casi sin voz y en un susurro.

\- _¡Maldito viejo me tenías asustado!_ –Le grito a través del teléfono.

\- _Estoy bien, no te preocupes, voy a casa ahora_ –Le contestó tratando de calmarlo.

 _\- ¡Quiero que me esperes en el maldito aeropuerto! voy con Otabek en el auto, agradece que se en que vuelo vienes_ –Luego colgó el teléfono.

¨Aprecio que me quieras pero no me grites¨

Pensó para sí mismo mientras se encaminaba a la salida, tuvo que pedir un carro para que llevaran las maletas que él no podía cargar, la mayoría eran cosas para su hermano que había traído desde Japón. Yurio no demoro en llegar junto al joven Kazajo que le acompañaba; Victor pudo sentir el gran abrazo que le dio su hermano cuando le vio, este correspondió de la forma más dulce que podía, entendía que muchas veces podía ser agresivo pero dentro de sí existía una persona dulce y preocupada por quienes le rodeaban; para Yurio esa era su forma de decirle a algunos que los quería.

\- _Pensé que estabas muerto, sabía tu vuelo pero demoraron mucho en decir que vuelo era el que se había estrellado_ –Comenzó a llorar mientras le abrazaba.

\- _Lo importante es que estoy vivo_ –Le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza.- _No pienso dejar a mi hermano menor solo, me prometí y te prometí que jamás te dejaría._

¨También prometí nunca dejar a Yuuri¨

Pensó para sí mismo, no quería someter a más emociones a su hermano, ya era suficiente con todas las veces que le había llamado para contarle de él.

\- _Más te vale viejo_ –Se separó limpiándose las lágrimas volviendo a su esquiva forma de ser.- _Quiero que ahora que volvamos a casa me cuentes todo sobre tu famoso Yuuri, aún me molesta que se llame igual que yo._

 _\- Tiene una entonación diferente cuando dices su nombre_ –Rio mientras comenzaba a caminar juntos a ellos hacia el auto.

\- _¡Sigue siendo lo mismo!_ –Refunfuñó.

\- _No, no lo es_ –Dijeron Otabek y Victor a la vez.

\- _Los odio a los dos._ –Chasqueó la lengua apresurando su paso.

\- _Que no, es Japonés, es diferente_ –Seguía hablando el peli-plateado con una notable mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

El viaje a casa fue largo por el gran tráfico, Rusia estaba en la misma situación que Japón, la gente repletaba las calles corriendo al aeropuerto para saber noticias, sin embargo si conocías bien la ciudad podías tomar caminos menos transitados. Así fue como los tres llegaron a la gran mansión donde Vivian; otra de las grandes diferencias entre Japón y Rusia era que en Rusia los vampiros eran algo normal, si bien algunos seguían con la idea de matarlos ya la gente se había acostumbrado a ellos, incluso era común que la población donara sangre para que ellos no tuvieran que ir bebiendo sangre de las personas, todo era controlado por el gobierno, las cantidades de sangre que se les proporcionaba, identidades de cada individuo, donde vivían, cuando viajaban, donde viajaban, todo era estrictamente controlado. Victor era hijo del primer vampiro que llegó a Rusia por lo que se podría decir que era de la realeza de ese país, sin embargo, él trataba de vivir una vida como todos los demás, trabajando, viviendo y ahora, encontrando el amor. El sonido de una pequeña caja musical que venía desde el cuarto donde habían dormido sus padres por tantos años le llamó la atención abandonando el grupo que le acompañaba; abrió la puerta y entro tomando la pequeña caja café del mueble, el lugar era de paredes beige con pilares de un café chocolate, la cama estaba al fondo con un cuadro de sus padres sobre la gran cama matrimonial con un cubre camas blanco con flores marrones bordadas, comenzó a caminar hacia ella aun sosteniendo el pequeño aparato viendo a su alrededor, figuras de madera, joyas en pequeñas cajas de madera y metal, peluches y rosas que se quedaron en el olvido en los maceteros, no había entrado en ese lugar por años, recordaba cuando era pequeño y se acurrucaba junto a sus padres en las noches de tormenta y como ellos le contaban historias; el rostro del peli-plateado se volvió nostálgico, se sentó en el borde de la cama al mismo tiempo que la caja de música dejo de sonar, la dio vuelta volviendo a darle cuerda añorando volverla a escuchar, era una melodía triste y misteriosa que toda su vida añoraba, muchas veces cuando él estaba en Japón le pedía a su hermano que tocara esa canción vía webcam, era lo único que le hacía recordar aquellos momentos, muchas veces se había colocado a llorar él y Yurio escuchando esa melodía.

\- ¿No ibas a ir a hablar con él? –Le mencionó su hermano desde la puerta mientras sostenía una taza de té caliente.

\- Si, solo que necesitaba venir aquí un momento –Le contestó sin mirarle, su mirada seguía perdida en aquel objeto.

\- Aún permanece ese olor a rosas de invierno aquí adentro –Confesó luego de respirar profundamente sintiendo como ese aroma le embriagaba.

\- A veces siento que ellos aún siguen aquí –Pronunció a la vez que se levantaba y dejaba la pequeña caja sobre la mesa junto a la cama.- Vamos, tampoco me hace bien estar aquí.

Yurio no dijo nada más, solo le dio un lado para que saliera, este se quedó mirando el lugar unos segundos más y luego cerró la puerta. Nadie dentro del hogar quería cocinar por lo que optaron por pedir comida a domicilio, Victor llevó su laptop al salón y se dispuso a mandar un mensaje de texto a Yuuri con los datos de usuario de él para que lo buscara y pudieran hablar, habían pasado alrededor de 10 minutos cuando por fin llegó la solicitud de Yuuri a su cuenta aceptándola rápido.

\- Yuuri~ -Dijo animado mientras mantenía su rostro apoyado contra su mano.

\- Victor, que alegría verte –Comenzó a hablarle estando acostado en la cama junto a Makkachin.

\- ¿No iras a clases hoy? –Pregunto para luego hacer un saludo con la mano a su perro el cual ladro en respuesta.

\- No, de hecho cancelaron las clases en la universidad, Phichit está en el comedor ayudando a algunos de los chicos que perdieron familiares… -Hizo una mueca mientras decía esto último.

\- Lo lamento, si quieres puedes ir, no te obligo a que te quedes hablando aquí si no se te hace cómodo –Se acomodó en la silla viéndole atentamente a través del computador.

\- No, estoy bien, me dijeron que era lo mejor que estuviera aquí y que hablara contigo –Yuuri se acostó mejor colocando una almohada bajo su pecho sirviéndole de apoyo.- Te extraño…

\- Yo también te extraño, por cierto Yuuri ¿De verdad te sentiste de esa manera cuando me viste por primera vez? –Le habló con una sonrisa pícara mientras sostenía el sobre en su mano.- ¨Sus ojos eran como el mar de una noche tormentosa, no podías salir de ellos ni con los mejores elementos de rescate¨ oh y aquí ¨Solo quería permanecer a su lado, sumergirme en su aroma como si fuera mi nueva droga¨ sé que no es un personaje y soy yo

Yuuri dio un chillido y oculto su rostro en la almohada, no podía creer que hubiera escrito tal cursilería, tomo aire y se acomodó las gafas.

\- Bueno, perdón por ser la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien –Reclamó en un puchero.

\- Soy… ¿Soy tu primer amor? –Dejo caer los papeles, eso le pilló desprevenido.

\- Si… Y mi primer beso –Confesó mordiéndose el labio.

\- Me vas a hacer dejar todo tirado aquí y devolverme en el primer vuelo que encuentre –Llevó su mano a su pecho molestando como si tuviera un infarto.

\- ¡Victor! –Estaba enfadado pero a la vez enternecido.- Te amo idiota

\- Soy tu idiota –contestó feliz.

\- _Oye, deja de hablar como un idiota y vamos a comer, la comida se enfriará_ –La voz de Yurio se escuchó desde el otro lado de la cámara y ahí fue cuando Yuuri pudo ver por primera vez al hermano de Victor.- _Oh ¿Él es Yuuri?_ –Le pregunto a su hermano y luego se dio la vuelta.- _Soy mejor, me adelantaré con la comida._

\- _¡Yurio!_ –Grito enfadado y luego dejo salir un suspiro.- Lo siento Yuuri, me tengo que ir, hablemos después, te amo

\- Te amo, me daré un tiempo en las mañanas para poder hablar, así no sería tan incómodo el cambio de horario –Habló con una cálida voz a la vez que acercaba a Makkachin contra sí y la cámara.- ¡Di adiós Makkachin!

El caniche sabía interactuar de gran manera, ladró a la cámara mientras movía la cola y se movía por la cama. Cortaron la video llamada y ambos se dedicaron a relajarse, habían sido horas muy agobiantes, horas que ninguno de ellos pensó que serían como un infierno, pero de algo estaban seguros, esa distancia y los acontecimientos que vivieron le hicieron dar cuenta que de verdad se atesoraban demasiado.

\- _Cuando vuelva le diré que sea mi novio, le compraré un gran ramo de rosas y chocolates, también lo llevaré al cine_ –Comentaba mientras robaba uno de los trozos de carne que habían colocado en medio de la mesa del comedor donde su hermano y Otabek comían.

\- _Que asco, estas completamente enamorado, me sorprende que aún no le hayas propuesto que sea tu novio si ya lo parecen_ –Hizo una mueca.

\- _¿Me pasas las papas?_ –Dijo Otabek tratando de alcanzarlas.

\- _Por supuesto_ –Dijo con una cariñosa voz a la vez que tomaba el pote y se lo pasaba con cuidado a la persona frente a él.

\- _No soy el único aquí_ –Rio mientras comía a lo que recibió el golpe de un salero en su rostro.

\- _¡Cállate!_ –Era como ver a un gato huraño en medio de la cena.

Victor solo se quejó ante el dolor del objeto golpear su rostro para luego reír, conocía a su hermano y eso no era una simple amistad.

Lamento tanto la tardansa pero pase por un tiempo de bloqueo, ahora he vuelto y con un capítulo más largo de lo habitual (lol), espero lo hayan disfrutado y sigan la historia, nos vemos pronto~


	6. Capítulo 5: Nuestra historia

Martes 20:35 hrs

\- Él siempre ha estado solo –Mencionó el de cabellos rubios mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

\- ¿Hm? –Musito el Kazajo mientras preparaba un emparedado.

\- Cuando nuestros padres murieron él ya estaba solo –Mencionó con un semblante nostálgico.- Sus padres eran famosos, prestigiosos, amados y odiados –Continuó dejando la taza sobre la mesa del comedor.- Cuando llegué a este hogar él lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme si quería jugar con él, no era un niño pero sentí que había perdido todo eso y que al verme pudo volver a sentir la niñez que perdió.

\- Pero él siempre está sonriendo –El pelinegro tomó su comida y se sentó frente a Yuri.

\- Él usa una máscara para ocultar su dolor, como todos en nuestras vidas, los humanos la usan también, es algo normal –Dirigió su mirada a la del chico frente a él.- Cuando nuestros padres murieron él no lloró, nunca lo he visto llorar hasta hace unos días que me comenzó a contar sobre ese japonés, estaba tan asustado de estar enamorándose conociendo su propia naturaleza, creo que se hace muchos problemas.

\- No todos los humanos son comprensivos, Yuri –Le respondió ofreciéndole un trozo de su pan a Yurio.- ¿Quieres un poco?

\- Ya cenamos, tengo que luego ir a beber un poco de plasma, gracias pero no –Le sonrió acomodando sus brazos en la mesa.- Nunca lo vi con una sonrisa tan grande antes, tu sabes que yo viajo también, usualmente cuando viene yo no estoy o solo estoy unos días, Makkachin de verdad ha sido su fiel compañía

\- Han pasado trece años ¿Cierto? –Su semblante se volvió serio, llevando su mano alcanzando a la del más joven.

\- Si, han pasado trece años desde que nuestros padres murieron –Sus ojos amenazaban con soltar más de una lágrima, sin embargo el tacto de la mano del mayor le calmo.

\- Nunca me has contado realmente como llegaste a la vida de ellos, solo me contaste que eras adoptado, sin embargo también eres un vampiro –Mencionó mientras acariciaba lentamente con sus dedos las finas manos del menor.

\- Muy dulce –Susurró sonrojado ante el contacto ajeno, dejó aquel sentimiento de lado para volver a hablar.- Sinceramente Victor es el que mejor sabe de esto, nunca me ha querido hablar del tema, dice que lo importante es que estoy aquí y que somos una familia. Mis padres me hicieron un vampiro cuando llegue a casa, esa es la verdad de mi actual naturaleza, querían tenerme con ellos siempre, aun si el destino quería lo contrario.

\- ¿Solo te conformas con eso? –Preguntó causando incomodidad en el menor.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Yuri no quería hablar, no quería entrar en detalles tampoco, aunque, la verdad era que no sabía mucho de su pasado; recordaba ciertas escenas de su niñez cuando jugaba junto a su hermano y a sus padres, algo tan hermoso y tan lejano que se quedó grabado en su corazón. Yuri con 15 años y pronto a sus 16 ha tenido que vivir muchas cosas, desde el tener que madurar rápidamente al igual que su hermano para poder enfrentar la vida, como también el tener que entrar a la vida escolar con poco apoyo; Victor no pasaba mucho tiempo con él por su trabajo, la llegada de Otabek en su vida fue lo que le permitió seguir adelante, tener a alguien que estaba a su lado constantemente era lo que necesitaba.

Victor cuando se enteró de que su hermano tenía un amigo le felicito, pero en el fondo tenía miedo, era verlos y saber que ese tipo de amistad era diferente, su hermano estaba enamorado pero solo ignoraba esos sentimientos; ¿Cómo podía negarle la felicidad? Dejó de lado el hecho de que la persona de quien se había enamorado Yuri era un humano y solo le dejó ser feliz, él era una persona que podía decidir sin restricciones. Al contrario de él, Victor tenía el peso del ser el heredero de la familia, al ser hijo único tenía que hacerse cargo de los negocios, mantener la mansión y aun así darse un tiempo para sus propios sueños. Los años se habían venido sobre él de forma precipitada, quitándole muchas cosas importantes, la más importante el amor. Se había desligado tanto de pensar en el amor como algo que tenía que llegar a sentir alguna vez en su vida, nunca le tomó importancia, después de todo tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para poder enamorarse.

¨Me enamoré¨

Esas fueron las palabras que pudo escuchar Yuri por el altavoz de su celular, la voz provenía desde Japón y era la de su hermano que le contaba que se había enamorado de un estudiante de la misma universidad en que él trabajaba, tenía miedo, su voz temblaba y Yuri no sabía que hacer; le escuchó atentamente y le trató de calmar, podía entender todas las preocupaciones que él podía sentir al verse en aquella situación pero también tenía que hacerle entender que no podía dejar de lado aquello que ambos sabían llegaría una vez en la vida. Ambos estaban en aprietos, ambos se habían enamorado de un humano, ambos sabían que aquello era su sentencia de muerte.

 _ **¨Si un vampiro se enamora es para toda la vida, nunca vuelve a enamorarse¨**_

Victor siempre recordaba aquellas palabras de su madre, fueron dos semanas antes de que ella fuera asesinada; él estaba sentado en el sofá junto a ella mientras su hermano dormía en la cuna en la habitación cercana, su madre le tenía tomada las manos y le explico cómo darse cuenta.

 _ **¨Es muy diferente a los humanos, cuando te enamoras de verdad vas a sentir que tu corazón comienza a latir, vas a sentir una especie de dolor dentro de tu pecho y luego un calor indescriptible dentro de ti, así sabrás que estarás enamorado, comenzaras a vivir.¨**_

En ese momento él llevo su mano a su pecho sin sentir nada, aun no entendía como eso podía ser posible si desde que nacen parecen muertos, sus corazones son fríos y más pareciera que son un órgano inservible hasta que ese sentimiento llega a ellos. Aquél día que vio al joven por primera vez Victor pudo sentir como un calor y un dolor se apoderaba de su pecho, era como si comenzaran a quemar su cuerpo desde dentro pero dejando a su rastro un tipo de cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, había encontrado luego de tantos años a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida; debía de admitir que había estado con otras personas, sin embargo no duraban debido a que estas personas solo buscaban otro tipo de cosas sobre él, dinero, fama, ser vampiros, sexo. Pero en cambio, aquel japonés que permanecía a su lado le hacía entender que no todos eran iguales como él pensaba, él era diferente.

Sus ojos reflejaban las estrellas, la noche, sus sueños.

Él estaba completamente enamorado de Yuuri.

Martes 01:37 am

La charla que había tenido con Yuri le había permitido poder entender aún más la vida de ambos, sin embargo aún seguían muchas dudas dentro de sí, le extrañaba que ahora fuera tan curioso pero a la vez quería entenderles y así no herirles en alguna ocasión, Otabek comenzó a vivir en la mansión por petición de Yuri y con aprobación de Victor, él estaba viviendo en una habitación para estudiantes en bastante malas condiciones por lo que Yuri no dudó en brindarle ayuda. Otabek en ese entonces ya estaba sintiendo sentimientos por él por lo que dudo por mucho tiempo en aceptarle, pero la insistencia de ambos, principalmente del menor le hicieron aceptar finalmente, ahora, con el contacto que ambos mantienen puede afirmar que hay algo más entre ellos pero ninguno de ellos quiere dar el primer paso, él mismo sabe que no es algo bueno, después de todo él es un simple humano que se enamoró de un vampiro.

Tenía la intención de conocer la verdadera historia por parte de Victor, no quería quedarse con la historia que se le había sido contada, quería saber todo, saber la verdad. Fue en busca de Victor, quien estaba en el segundo piso en la sala del piano según le había informado Yuri momentos antes, al llegar pudo notar al hombre sentado en una de las bancas que estaban en el balcón, se acercó y se sentó en la banca cercana a la del peli-plata.

\- Necesito hacer algunas preguntas –Dijo con un tono serio.

\- Si es sobre la casa, te dijimos que no te preocuparas –Le mencionó mientras aún mantenía su mirada fija en la luna que se mezclaba con las nubes del cielo nocturno.

\- No, es sobre tu historia y la de Yuri –Giró su rostro para mirarle, el vampiro de inmediato volvió su mirada a él, tenía un rostro un tacto impactado por las palabras.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? No es necesario –Hizo una mueca y luego se levantó acercándose a la barandilla del balcón.

\- Creo que sabes que me enamoré de Yuri –Le confesó con la mirada baja.- Aun no sé si él siente lo mismo, pero quiero saber más y así ayudarle cuando este triste –Sus palabras eran sinceras.

\- … -Victor guardo silencio unos segundos y luego habló.- Él también te ama –Dejó salir un suspiro pesado.- Solo dale tiempo, necesita aceptar que se enamoró.

\- Me debe odiar y me debes odiar –Tras decir esto llamó la atención del Vampiro frente a él.- Sé que cuando un vampiro se enamora es para toda la vida.

\- No te juzgaré, si él se enamoró y tú de él está bien, solo espero no salga herido, los humanos son –fue interrumpido.

\- Débiles y fáciles de ser engañados –Completó.- Lo sé, pero por la misma razón trato de luchar y entenderle, no quiero ser como todos los humanos que hay.

Victor sonrió, su hermano de verdad tenía suerte al encontrar alguien de tan buen corazón.

\- Bien –Dijo en un suspiro mientras volvía a encaminarse al asiento frente a él.- Tú quieres saber sobre lo que paso años atrás ¿No?

\- Si, por favor –Su corazón latía lento pero fuerte, como si marcara el tiempo.

\- Te contaré –Llevó su mano a su bolsillo sacando su billetera, sacó una fotografía desde uno de los compartimientos y se lo entregó.- Ellos son nuestros padres, mamá era una mujer muy dulce, pero a la vez fuerte, siempre que ocurría algo ella estaba ahí para calmarme y cuando llego Yuri, para calmarnos a ambos –Mencionó con una sonrisa y luego continuo.- Mamá fue asesinada –Le dolía de gran manera decirlo, sentía aquellos sentimientos volver a si, las imágenes, el dolor, la presión.- Yo estaba en el instituto y Yuri estaba siendo cuidado por unos amigos de la familia, llegó la policia a buscarme y me contaron que uno de los sirvientes de la mansión le había dado sangre de muerto a nuestra madre, por si no sabías, la sangre de un muerto es lo único que nos puede matar, nos destroza de forma dolorosa, es una forma de morir horrible –Apretó con sus manos la tela de su pantalón.- Papá al enterarse no pudo soportar que su pareja de toda la vida estaba muerta y se suicidó… Tomó el resto de sangre de muerto que quedaba en la copa y se fue junto a ella. Él murió tomado de la mano de ella.

Otabek no sabía que decir, Yuri en ese momento tenía 1 año y algo más, por eso entendía que no supiera tales cosas, como también el por qué Victor no le había contado nada de eso a él.

\- Sobre Yuri –Continuó sacando de los pensamientos al Kazajo.- Sé que sabes que es adoptado, pero quiero que siempre que hables con él le hagas entender que es de nuestra familia, no quiero que piense que es diferente –Sonrió girando su rostro para ver la fotografía que Otabek tenía en las manos.- Él es mi hermano, mi querido hermano pequeño, no es diferente a mí, siempre lo veré como si fuera de mi misma sangre –volvió su mirada hacia la luna y luego bajó hasta ver las calles vacías de la ciudad.- Sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando era bebé, su padre murió al instante y su mamá murió protegiéndolo para que no muriera durante el impacto, soportó hasta que llegó la ayuda, al menos eso es lo que me dijeron mis padres cuando llegaron con él en brazos –Dejó salir un fuerte suspiro y cerró los ojos.- Mamá me contó que ellos iban a adoptar a un niño del orfanato local debido a que siempre estuve solo y mi único amigo era Makkachin, ellos siempre trabajaban y yo pasaba solo en casa y el instituto, sintieron que lo mejor era que tuviera a un hermano para cuidarle y que él me cuidara a mí, no quisieron concebir uno, quería darle la oportunidad a un niño que no tuviera padres –Comentó con una voz suave.- También me contó cómo fue que ellos lo adoptaron, llegaron dos asistentas sociales con un bebé en brazos, mis padres escucharon la historia y no dudaron en darle hogar a ese bebe, era muy pequeño y querían que desde pequeño sintiera el amor, querían volver a ser una familia…

\- Lo lamento –Era lo único que pudo decirle luego de todo lo que le contó, volvió su mirada a la foto y sonrió.- Se ven realmente felices aquí.

\- Lo éramos –Respondió.- Pero a aquella persona no le importo y solo destruyo lo que más amábamos, nos arrebató todo, pero aun así seguimos adelante, no quiero que Yuri sufra.

\- No lo hará, lo protegeré, me aseguraré que nadie le haga daño, lo prometo –Se levantó quedando frente a él, extendió la foto para entregársela a Victor sin quitar su rostro serio al verle.

\- Te creeré, pero si me entero de que le hiciste daño, te mataré –Afirmó tomando la fotografía.

\- Lo sé, tengo hermanos y hermanas, tampoco me gustaría que alguien les hiciera daño –Sonrió amablemente.- Gracias por contarme la historia

\- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por Yuri –Agradeció con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que guardaba la fotografía.

\- Deberíamos buscar un apodo para ambos, es confuso tener a Yuri y a tú Yuuri nombrados en este mismo hogar –Mencionó a la vez que comenzaba a salir por la puerta que daba del balcón al cuarto.- Pensaré alguno para Yuri, probablemente al principio lo niegue

\- Tenlo por seguro, es una persona que odia ese tipo de cosas

\- Tengo una pregunta antes de irme… ¿Por qué miras la luna? Me acuerdo que hace un tiempo Yuri también me mencionó que siempre la mirabas, de forma melancólica, pero ahora te veo y sonríes, creo que confundes a ese pequeño gato –Era una persona realmente curiosa.

\- Me siento identificado, siempre ha estado sola a pesar de que está rodeada de otras estrellas, planetas, galaxias. Ahora, mírala, está acompañada de esa brillante estrella a su lado, ese lucero que le hace compañía a su lado en su soledad.

\- ¿Yuuri? –Preguntó

\- Si, Yuuri es mi lucero, yo soy la luna que siempre ha estado sola a pesar de la compañía de todos y que ahora se siente completa a su lado, cuando no está él me vuelvo a sentir solo como cuando la misma luna no es acompañada de su lucero en las noches, cuando estoy con Yuuri me siento verdaderamente amado.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo, Otabek salió del lugar en busca de Yuri, las palabras y los hechos contados por Victor aún eran un revuelto que se estaba tratando de unir en su cabeza, ahora entendía por qué Victor siempre le oculto cosas a Yuri sobre su infancia. La vida había sido dura, cruel e increíblemente preciosa a la vez; los acontecimientos que a ambos hermanos le han ocurrido durante el último año le han devuelto a ambos las ganas de vivir, de amar, de sentirse vivos aun si su naturaleza no les permitía disfrutar de aquel sentimiento plenamente.

Otabek bajó por las grandes escaleras que daban desde el primer piso al pasillo principal del primero, todo a su alrededor se volvió lento, como si el mundo se detuviera un momento para que él pudiera procesar todo. Al llegar a la sala pudo encontrar a un durmiente Yuri acurrucado frente a la chimenea, estaba en posición fetal mientras mantenía un rostro apacible, el mayor se acercó a él despertándolo suavemente, sin necesidad de que alguno de los dos dijera algo Yuri se sentó mejor y se abrazó al cuerpo del pelinegro que le prestaba su cuerpo para poder dormir, ambos se quedaron así, Yuri continuo durmiendo mientras que Otabek repasaba con su vista las facciones del vampiro, llevó su mano a los cabellos de este acariciándolos para luego acercar su rostro y dejar un peso en la cabeza de él, era su tesoro, lo iba a proteger ante todo.

Miércoles 3:16 pm Rusia.

\- ¡Buenos días Yuuri! –Gritó desde el otro lado de la cámara el peli-plateado con aquella radiante sonrisa en forma de corazón.- ¿Cómo dormiste hoy?

\- Buenos días Victor –Sonrió ante la carismática forma de saludarle que tuvo Victor.- Digamos que intento lo posible permanecer en la cama, Makkachin se estira mientras duerme y me empuja con sus patitas –Comentó entre risas, se escuchó un ladrido de parte de Makkachin desde el otro lado de la cámara, consiguiente, este saltó sobre Yuuri sacándole una queja de dolor al sentir el golpe sobre su espalda.

\- ¡Makkachin! Ten cuidado, no lastimes a Yuuri –Le habló preocupado, conocía a su perro. Como si de verdad le entendiera el canino se acomodó al lado de Yuuri regalándole una lamida en el rostro en forma de disculpa.- Lamento los problemas, te compensaré cuando vuelva

\- Victor, no sé cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo pero no tienes que darme nada, de verdad me gusta estar con Makkachin –Le sonrió mientras se abrazaba al can que movía su cola con viveza.- Solo quiero que vuelvas pronto… Te extraño, Phichit ha estado molestándome desde ayer contigo

Y como si alguien lo invocara desde los infierno la puerta de Yuuri se abrió rápidamente dejando entrar a un Tailandés completamente enojado.

\- ¡Por Dios dile que son novios de una vez! –Gritó en dirección al computador que estaba sobre la cama y luego continuo.- ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces ha dicho ¨No, no lo somos¨ pero es tan obvio?! ¡Incluso parecen una pareja de casados!

Tanto Yuuri como Victor quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos se disponía a hablar, Yuuri soltó un pequeño sonido como si quisiera hablar pero fue callado cuando su mejor amigo continuo hablando.

\- No hables ¿Sabes cuantas historias he escrito de ustedes? ¡10! En solo pocos días en donde ustedes se han conocido –Dijo esto último saliendo del cuarto alzando los brazos al aire.- Quien los comprende

Cuando Phichit salió del cuarto Victor soltó una carcajada ante lo que había ocurrido, Yuuri no parecía para nada divertido al descubrir todo lo dicho por su amigo pero a la vez estaba feliz de que Victor no lo hubiera tomado de una forma negativa.

\- ¿Tanto niegas lo que somos? –Él también lo hacía pero no quería quedar como un perdedor.

\- Nunca me lo dijiste –Le reprochó mientras se levantaba a cerrar con pestillo la puerta.

\- Pensé que era obvio –En su mente él mismo se reprochó por seguir mintiendo pero aun así seguía.

\- No… No lo es para alguien que nunca ha salido con alguien

Victor se quedó en silencio, era una persona despistada y algo tonta en el amor, después de todo era primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien, dejó salir un suspiro y luego habló desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Soy un tonto, perdón Yuuri –Le habló, pudo notar como el japonés le miraba sorprendido por sus palabras.- Yo también tenía dudas sobre decirte si somos novios o no, de hecho le había mencionado a Yuri, mi hermano, que cuando volviera a Japón te lo diría pero tu amigo tiene razón, es más que obvio pero yo me cerré a la idea de que tenía que pedírtelo –Confesó, tenía la mirada baja.-

El sonido de las campanillas de la ventana del cuarto de Yuuri sonaron, el poco viento que corría a esas horas de la mañana junto a la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad permitía que aquellos sonidos fueran escuchados en el cuarto sirviendo como una especie de intermedio para aquellas palabras del ruso.

\- Eres mi idiota –Le contestó tirándose en la cama con una gran sonrisa mientras le veía a través de la pantalla de su computador.

\- Te ves hermoso esta mañana ¿Lo sabes? Desearía que estuvieras aquí –Dejó salir un suspiro y luego movió su mano hacia la cámara de su computador como si tratara de alcanzarlo desde la gran distancia.

\- Te amo, Victor, falta poco para que nos veamos ¿No es así? –Movió su mano de la misma forma que su amado.- Cuando vengas te prepararé mi platillo favorito, será incomodo cocinar aquí en el edificio pero puedo pedirlo con un día de anticipación y no creo tener problemas –Menciono emocionado.

\- Ven a mi casa –Le ofreció.- Me gusta que me visites, se sintió con tanta vida mi hogar cuando viniste ese día, te conseguiré lo que necesites

\- ¿De verdad puedo ir? N-No, no es necesario, puedo comprar las cosas de paso cuando saque a pasear a Makkachin mañana –Era una persona vergonzosa y sumado a eso el hecho de que odiaba ver que quizás se aprovechaba de los demás, era un sentimiento constante.

\- Me vas a cocinar, bueno, yo igual ayudaré; pondrás de tu tiempo y compañía, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es comprar las cosas, por favor, déjame hacerlo –Hizo un puchero seguido de un tono un tanto infantil.

\- Esta bien, está bien –Rio ante aquel tono.

La alarma del celular de Yuuri sonó avisándole que tendría que irse a preparar para ir a clases, ambos se miraron de forma nostálgica, para ambos era algo difícil, Victor ya se había acostumbrado a verle todos los días antes de dar sus clases y para Yuuri era su forma de escapar del caos que le producía su ansiedad. Yuuri se levantó de su cama tomando su computador colocándolo en su escritorio para poder despedirse de él como correspondía.

\- Nos vemos mañana, sé que es tu último día en Rusia, quiero que lo disfrutes al máximo

\- Tranquilo, estaré bien, mi viaje sale mañana en la noche, me gustaría que fueras a recibirme –Dijo en un suspiro, desde el fondo de su corazón él quería que este fuera lo primero y lo último que viera cada día de su vida.- Abrígate, veo que está lloviendo afuera –Mencionó al ver como caían las gotas de lluvia por la ventana del cuarto del japonés.

\- Iré a recibirte con Makkachin y un gran abrazo –Él mismo se daba cuenta lo acaramelado que se ponía.- Iré preparado, comenzó a llover en la madrugada, por cierto, me había olvidado decirte sobre algo

Emocionado busco en el cajón de su escritorio el sobre que le dieron con los papeles de la beca que había ganado, apenas pudo tenerlo en sus manos lo colocó frente a la cámara mostrando esa radiante sonrisa que solo él podía mostrar.

\- ¡Gane el concurso y me dieron la beca! ¡Me van a publicar! Bueno, lo hicieron, pero no sé cuándo mi libro estará en las librerías –Acercó el sobre a su cuerpo abrazándolo, sentía que todos sus esfuerzos habían logrado dar frutos.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! Yuuri, me alegro tanto, te lo mereces –Comenzó a aplaudir, estaba tan feliz de que él hubiera ganado, como también estaba feliz de verle con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Luego quiero que me digas el nombre del libro para mandarlo a pedir, quiero ser el primero en tenerlo

\- N-No es necesario, me van a dar 5 copias de regalo y una era para ti –Se cubrió el rostro con el sobre que sostenía y luego continuó.- Me da vergüenza que la persona que me gusta lea algo que he hecho yo

 _ **¨Mamá, encontré el amor¨**_

El corazón de Victor latió con fuerza, como si alguien golpeara con todas sus fuerzas un tambor, nunca en su vida pensó encontrar a alguien como él, que le hiciera sentir como si todo tuviera sentido en esta vida, desde el color del cielo al cómo se formaba aquella acuarela magistral en el cielo cuando se juntaba el sol y la noche cercana. Victor tomó aire y luego hablaron por unos minutos más, se despidieron con una enamorada sonrisa en sus rostros. El ruso se quedó sentado unos momentos mirando la pantalla de su computador, no había nada más que la imagen de fondo de su computador, una foto familiar; nunca pensó que volvería a sentir aquel tipo de amor nuevamente, se culpaba a si mismo por haberse sentido de esa manera a pesar de que estaba Yuri en su vida, él aún se sentía solo en ese entonces y luego, luego llego él, aquel hermoso humano que apareció como un milagro en una noche de luna llena, como si las plegarias que siempre había alzado hacia el cielo estrellado fueran escuchadas. Su mano llegó a la pantalla de su laptop acariciando la imagen estática de sus padres, los extrañaba, necesitaba de su apoyo en estos momentos, necesitaba preguntarles que hacer ahora que estaba enamorado de un humano.

 _ **¨ ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¨**_

 _ **¨ ¿Me seguirá amando? ¨**_

Momentos así era cuando lamentaba su propia naturaleza, hubiera deseado ser un humano corriente para poder amar sin límites, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos. Para él Yuuri era la canción de cuna que necesitaba cuando todas sus pesadillas llegaban a él, pero a la vez, él era el causante de esas pesadillas; Oh, el amor es tan cruel pero a la vez es tan hermoso, pero había algo que Victor sabía con certeza.

¨No puedo vivir contigo, ni sin ti¨

El miedo de que fuera rechazado por su naturaleza era algo real, algo que estaba pasando y que pasaría, conocía a Japón y como la misma cultura que les rodeaba les hacía negar la existencia de los de su especie, existían, estaban entre ellos, algunos eran amigos de otros humanos y otros, otros como él vivían en el manto de la noche, viviendo una vida ¨normal¨, aun sabiendo que esto significaba vivir engañando a su entorno y a las personas que amaban. Ser un vampiro en este mundo significaba ser odiado pero a la vez aceptado por algunos, como la homosexualidad.

Victor cerró la pantalla de su computador y acostó su rostro sobre la tapa de este, aún estaba caliente y en si le hacía recordar de cierta forma el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su amado, no era lo mismo pero de igual forma le permitía recordar esos hermosos momentos que pasaba con él. El sonido de su celular le saco de sus pensamiento, lo sacó de su bolsillo revisando el nombre de quien le llamaba, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y volvió a latir a la vez que el peli-plata se dignaba a contestar.

\- Chris.

\- Victor –La voz de este era apagada, eran obvias malas noticias.

\- Sé que con ese tono de voz no es algo bueno –Llevó su mano a su frente cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba, la persona que le llamaba era su mejor amigo, Giacometi fue uno de los primeros vampiros que se acercó a él sin intenciones de ganar poder; él trabajaba en el hospital y si era una llamada de ese tipo no eran para nada buenas.

\- En el avión iban vampiros, el canciller me llamó cuando supo que era un avión de Japón a Rusia, sabía que ibas en uno y preguntó inmediatamente por ti –Su voz aun sonaba seria.

\- Pero estoy bien, pudo llamarme a mí, hace unas horas llegué y pudo preguntarle incluso a Yuri –Le parecía realmente extraño todo.

\- Ese es el problema, no pueden saber –Dejó salir un fuerte suspiro y continuo.- El Canciller me contó que recibió una carta anónima con el mensaje ¨Morirán, de la misma cruel forma en que ustedes mataron a nuestros abuelos y antepasados¨

Victor tembló, ellos se habían salido de las manos, habían atacado vampiros pero ahora, ahora ellos se dispusieron a matarlos y no solo a ellos, sino que también a toda esa gente inocente.

\- Si no me llamó a mi es porque está intentando averiguar quiénes son –Su voz ahora era suave y temblorosa, no temía por él, temía por los demás, por sus amigos, por la gente que vivía en el mundo, por su familia, por su amado.

\- Sobre eso, ya saben quiénes son, están buscándolos –Pudo notar por como dejaba salir el aire de los pulmones que su amigo ahora estaba tranquilo.- Te llamaba para decirte y también para calmarte, aun así, intenta de que nadie salga de tu hogar, cierra todo mientras la policía se encarga de encontrarlos.

\- Gracias Chris, estaré atento –Iba a cortar pero se detuvo, devolvió el celular a su oído para poder hablarle nuevamente.- Tu también cuídate, no quiero perder a mi único mejor amigo.

\- Tu tranquilo, yo estresado –Le contestó entre risas, no era algo raro, después de todo pasaba la mayor parte de su vida en aquel hospital estresado pero a la vez feliz de ayudar.

Apenas la llamada fue finalizada Victor se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba su hermano, él podía sentir su aroma desde el cuarto donde estaba; dobló a su izquierda a 4 cuartos más haya en el mismo pasillo y entro a lo que era el estudio. Otabek tenía abrazado a Yuri mientras dormían cerca del fuego, al lado de ellos había un libro cerrado pero con un separador de hojas en forma de pluma que marcaba la última página donde se habían quedado; Victor se acercó hasta ellos tocándole de los hombros para que despertaran, hubiera querido que ellos siguieran así pero en estos momentos era necesario que les contara lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó por fin Yuri con la voz adormilada, aun sin darse cuenta o prestar atención a la forma en que él y Otabek estaban abrazados, ni menos, que su hermano mayor le estaba observando.

\- Hay problemas. La caída del avión fue un atentado, un grupo llamó al canciller diciendo que matarían a cada vampiro existente, el problema radica es que también mataron personas inocentes –Pudo ver que a medida que hablaba el rostro de su hermano se llenaba de un terror absoluto.- Los tienen identificados y están en camino a detenerlos, pero hay que cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas de la mansión.

\- Iré de inmediato –Dijo el Kazajo a medida que se levantaba del sofá y corría pasillos abajo.

\- Espera –Le detuvo Victor antes de que este saliera por la puerta.- Ya les dije a los sirvientes que cerraran todo, quiero que te quedes cuidando a Yuri, es peligroso.

Ninguno de los presentes en el cuarto dijo una palabra, solo se quedaron en silencio observando como toda la mansión entraba en modo defensivo, Victor se encontraba mirando por la ventana del gran ventanal mientras en sus manos llevaba una tableta que mostraba las imágenes que le proporcionaban las cámaras de vigilancia externas.

La noche llegó, Victor estaba descansando en una de las sillas que daba con el gran ventanal del primer piso y su hermano se encontraba en su cuarto descansando. Otabek por su parte estaba haciendo guardia en unos de los ventanales de la mansión, estaba en el mismo piso que Victor pero al ser un lugar tan grande necesitan estar hablando por comunicadores. Todos estaban alerta, ninguno iba a descansar, al menos entre ellos, hasta que se encontraran a todos los culpables. Uno de los amigos de Victor le había llamado para informarle que habían encontrado a 5 de los 6 integrantes del grupo, pero uno aún seguía prófugo y era una amenaza. Victor tenía un dolor en el pecho que podía atribuir al hecho de que se le informó que ellos encontraron una forma de matarlos, dentro del avión se les sirvió a todos los pasajeros una cena y un refresco para acompañar, dentro de uno de los cuerpos rescatados se encontró un químico que mezclaba la sangre de un muerto con diferentes paralizantes y venenos, aseguraba una muerte rápida pero sin ser percibida, claro era que entre los médicos forenses habían vampiros y pudieron distinguir el olor de aquella sustancia tan conocida y temida, pero, que al ser mezclada con el licor en el avión los otros vampiros no pudieron percibir, como su madre en su momento. Victor bajó la mirada recordando el pasado, los miedos, la angustia. Ahora, bajo el techo y el manto de la noche se encontraba esperando para evitar más muertes, sabía que vendrían a la mansión, él era el objetivo principal.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta principal sonó, todos tomaron sus armas apuntando a la puerta sin embargo una voz conocida habló detrás de ella, era Chris. Una de las sirvientas se acercó para abrir pero Victor le detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro, ella le miro sorprendida mientras retrocedía y volvía a su puesto de defensa. Victor supo que no era algo normal, su amigo nunca llamaba a la puerta, el simplemente entraba como si fuera su casa, sabía que no estaba solo, lo estaban usando de señuelo y se lo había hecho saber para que él actuara. El peli-plata miro al Kazajo indicándole que fuera a una de las ventanas del segundo piso y disparara el dardo hacia la otra persona, Victor se colocó frente a la puerta apuntando con una escopeta hacia un punto fijo, Victor y Otabek estaban comunicados por comunicadores colocados en sus oídos por lo que cuando Otabek le dijo que estaba en posición y estaba listo para disparar Victor grito para que su amigo se agachara y pudieran salvarle.

¨¡Chris abajo!¨

Consiguiente a esto se escuchó el disparo del arma de Otabek por todo el lugar seguido por una confirmación de este avisándole que todo estaba bajo control; las puertas se abrieron y pudieron ver a un asustado Chris y a un hombre de al menos 25 años tirado en el piso gritándoles improperios sin poder moverse, dos de los sirvientes se acercó para inmovilizarlo por si el efecto pasaba y otros se preocuparon de llamar a la policía. Victor abrazo a su amigo tranquilizándolo, estaba temblando y no era para menos, el hombre que ahora esperaba por su puesto en la cárcel tenía una jeringa en sus manos con el veneno, estaba dispuesto a matar al suizo con tal de lograr su cometido.

Luego de que Chris fue checado por los médicos, Otabek apareció junto a Yuri que estaba cubierto con una manta, Victor le agradeció profundamente dándole a entender que se había ganado un lado en el hogar Nikiforov. Otabek era un estudiante de medicina que había venido a estudiar a Rusia con una beca y que al conocer a Yuri se alisto en el grupo que se dedica a la investigación y protección de vampiros, al principio Victor pensó que esto lo hacía solo para estar dentro del hogar pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así, lo hacía por su hermano y ahora todos estos acontecimientos lo confirmaban.

\- Era el último –Afirmó uno de los policías mientras comenzaba a hablar con los presentes.- Serán llevados inmediatamente a ser procesados, por lo que saben, ellos serán ingresados inmediatamente sin pasar por un tribunal, como también, que esto no puede salir de aquí.

\- Lo sabemos, si la gente llega a enterarse de que esto es por culpa de un ataque contra vampiros… -Victor hizo una mueca, no quería continuar hablando.

\- Rusia se dedicaría a matarlos nuevamente, porque creerían que ustedes volverán a ser un peligro para este país –Le completó.

\- Gracias por todo oficial, creo que mi hermano y… Mi familia, han pasado por mucho hoy, por favor llámenos ante cualquier información –Yuri habló mientras le jalaba desde detrás de la camisa a su hermano para que entrara a la mansión.

Victor Aun perdido en sus pensamientos entró a la mansión sentándose en uno de los sofás cercanos a la escalera y chimenea, la casa estaba acompañada con una de ellas en casi todos lados para mantener el calor en su interior, los inviernos en Rusia eran realmente crudos y este invierno no era una excepción. Chris se acercó hasta su amigo para poder hablarle, sin embargo al verle tan afectado solo se dignó a acariciarle la espalda.

\- Este es el miedo que tengo para Yuuri –Confesó por quizás tercera o cuarta vez al día.- Me enamoré de un humano, un ser que no vivirá como yo, alguien que puede ser asesinado con facilidad y que por culpa mía él podría estar en peligro.

\- Sé que no dejarías que algo así pasara, mírame, tenía a un tipo con una jeringa de veneno a punto de colocarlo en mi cuello pero sigo con vida –Trataba de alguna forma animarle.

\- Todos ayudaron, pero, en Japón es diferente, no puedo protegerlo de la misma manera, no he escuchado de incidentes de este tipo en Japón pero la gente es impredecible.

\- Ten fe, vive y ama, es lo único que te diré y creo que tu madre hubiera dicho lo mismo conociéndola –Había logrado hacer sonreír a su amigo con aquellas palabras.

 _ **¨Luchare por su amor como he luchado por la unión**_

 _ **de nuestras especies durante años.¨**_

 _ **¨Madre, al fin encontré mi alma gemela y mi razón de existir.¨**_

Buenas a todos~ lamento mucho la tardanza en publicar el capítulo pero hubieron percances y cuando por fin pensé que podría terminar el capítulo mi gatito murió, la pase super mal y por la misma razón me costo mucho volver a tomar el hilo a las cosas, espero me disculpen por la demora.

Quiero aclarar que este capítulo es para que todos entiendan un poco de la vida de aquella familia, si bien aun no vemos a Yuuri en contacto ¨cercano¨ a ellos, la familia de Victor comienza a aceptarle (Hablamos de Yuri), también quería profundizar en la relación que tienen Yuri y Otabek, son tan adorable ;;

Desde el capítulo que viene se podrá ver más de como ambas familias se comienzan a conocer (Katsuki y Nikiforov) ¡Ve vienen grandes sorpresas! y verdades, como muchos han de esperar.

Las personas que aparecieron no pertenecen a una especie de agrupación, más que nada son grupos pequeños que quieren hacer daño sin embargo en este caso ellos realmente se fueron de las manos.

¡Nos vemos próximamente! No diré que dentro de la semana debido a que entre a la U justo esta semana y necesito también estar atenta a mis ramos.

-cofcofaguanteelcopypastedewattpadcofcof-


	7. Capítulo 6: Moonlight

Affection

Capítulo 6: Moonlight

Viernes diez de la mañana con seis minutos

La mañana en Japón seguía cubierta por un manto de nubes grises, la lluvia caía con intensidad dejando las veredas cubiertas con una brillante cubierta de agua. Yuuri miraba impaciente por la ventana del taxi que había tomado desde su hogar para ir al aeropuerto, junto a él estaba el caniche que movía la cola emocionado mientras tenía recostada su cabeza en las piernas del japonés, era como si supiera que iría a ver a su amo.

El auto llegó y el pelinegro se apresuró a abrir su paraguas, bajó junto a su acompañante canino y comenzó a caminar hasta las puertas del aeropuerto, el interior estaba repleto de gente a pesar de la hora, usualmente la gente a esa hora estaba en sus trabajos o en la universidad. Yuuri también debía estar en su universidad pero se saltó una de sus clases para ir a verle, quería poder verle; habían pasado 3 días pero aun así se sintió como si fueran muchos más.

Se acercó hasta la zona de espera y con ansiedad miraba por el ventanal como los aviones comenzaban a llegar, Makkachin se volvió inquieto por lo que lo tomo como una señal de que esa el avión donde venía Victor; sus manos temblaban al igual que su cuerpo, su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración estaba agitada.

No se había encontrado en una situación así desde esa vez que Mari, su hermana, se había accidentado mientras atendía las aguas termales y la llevaron de emergencias al hospital. Ahora, él estaba así al darse cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por estar cerca de ese hombre.

La puerta que daba a la sala donde Yuuri estaba se abrió dejando ver a algunos de los pasajeros que comenzaban a llegar, su vista estaba fija en ese punto buscando a Victor, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que pudo divisarlo; Victor que también buscaba a Yuuri entre el montón de gente que salía y a la vez entraba en busca de sus familiares una vez que pudo localizarle corrió hasta este.

Ambos corrieron en busca del cuerpo contrario, una vez lograron unirse en aquel abrazo impregnado de puro amor y dejando de lado las miradas indiscretas de las personas, los comentarios y el hecho de que Makkachin estaba corriendo alrededor de ellos; ambos se miraron a los ojos con aquel brillo que solo logras crear una vez que tienes frente a ti a la persona que amas.

Victor llevó su mano a la mejilla de Yuuri acariciándola, estaba perdido en esos ojos color chocolate que a la luz del sol se volvían color vino, rozaron sus narices cerrando sus ojos para luego acercarse lo suficiente para besarse, fue algo pequeño pero tan lleno de amor que incluso el can paró un momento para quedarse viendo aquella escena.

\- Te extrañe tanto, Yuuri -Habló en voz baja una vez el beso paró, apoyó su frente con la de Yuuri manteniendo el contacto con él. El abrazo era aparte, el mundo lo era también, estaban disfrutando el momento que la vida les había regalado.

 _¨Me arrepiento de pensar de que sería mejor que no me hubieras conocido, eres lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir, gracias por existir¨_

\- Yo también te extrañe tanto, Makkachin era víctima de todas esas horas en que le hablaba de ti –Comentó entre risas para luego abrir sus ojos y encontrarse nuevamente perdido en aquel mar que eran los ojos de su novio

Si, por que luego de aquellas tontas negaciones ahora lo eran y todo gracias a su amigo que entro en la habitación gritando mientras él hablaba a larga distancia con Victor. Phichit era realmente un gran amigo.

\- ¿Si? Makkachin ha sido un buen chico ¿Cierto? –Habló emocionado con una voz un tanto chillona mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a acariciar a su amigo de la infancia, el canino movía la cola y lamía la cara de su amo con evidente emoción.

Yuuri se unió a la escena agachándose para darle caricias en la cabeza y lomo, no dudaba ningún segundo que era una gran mascota y amigo de la infancia.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo acariciando a aquel feliz perro, cualquiera que los mirara hubiera pensado que era un niño disfrazado por sus padres por la forma en que le hablaban, acariciaban y mimaban con golosinas que Yuuri había traído en uno de sus bolsillos.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que ellos se dignaran a levantarse del suelo, ir por las maletas de Victor y caminar a tomar un taxi, Yuuri se sorprendió al ver solo cuatro maletas cuando su novio fue a recogerlas, dos negras, una café con detalles dorados y otra de color burdeos a diferencia de cuando se fue.

Victor llamó a unos de los taxis que estaban pasando por el lugar y subió las cosas en la parte trasera, Yuuri por su parte se preocupaba de sujetar la correa de Makkachin quien tenía la intención de seguir a las personas que pasaban comiendo, a pesar de que le había alimentado antes de venir a buscar a Victor y darle golosinas el seguía con hambre.

\- Listo, ya que faltaste a tu clase de la mañana creo que iras a la de ahora ¿No es así? –Le reprochó, aun así, él estaba agradecido que este fuera a buscarle.

\- Lo hice para poder verte, tonto –Hizo una mueca causando una leve risa en su novio.- Mi próxima clase es en la tarde, tengo ventana además hablé con mi profesor ayer

\- ¿Le dijiste que estabas enfermo? –Siguió hablándole mientras le abría la puerta de auto para que este entrara.

\- Algo así, le dije que tenía medico con un sexy ruso que casualmente es mi novio –Le sacó la lengua y luego entro al auto.

\- ¿Es en serio? –Preguntó un tanto perdido mientras se quitaba el gorro que llevaba en modo de protección contra el sol, aunque ahora tenía junto a él un quitasol que había sacado de una de sus maletas antes de colocarlas atrás, de esa forma al bajarse podría cubrirse bajo la sombra de esta, agradecía a todos los dioses de que Yuuri no preguntara por su rara forma de llevarse con el sol.

\- No tonto, pero si le mentí sobre que tenía que ir al doctor –Se acomodó junto a este, Makkachin había acomodado su cabeza en el regazo de él; él por su parte aprovechó que estaban en la parte trasera para llevar su mano derecha a la de Victor tomándola.- ¿Nos veremos en la noche? Te prometí cocinar mi comida favorita

\- Claro, aunque tenía pensado pedir comida llegando a casa, así podemos comer juntos antes de que vuelvas a tus clases ¿No te molesta? –Preguntó mientras acariciaba la mano de Yuuri, estaban heladas debido a que no había traído guantes.- Toma -Victor se sacó sus propios guantes para dárselos a él.- Son grandes pero por lo menos tus manos no estarán frías.

Yuuri le miro unos segundos tratando de que su alma volviera dentro de sí, ese hombre era realmente dulce y él estaba tan feliz de que fuera suyo y no de otra mujer u hombre. Llevó su mano involuntariamente a su pecho y luego rio sonrojado.

\- Eres como una taza de chocolate caliente –Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la vez que tomaba los guantes de Victor comenzando a colocárselos, realmente le quedaban grandes pero estaban abrigados por la piel de su novio y ahora sus manos comenzaban a tomar aquel calor.- Gracias Victor

Antes de que Victor pudiera decir algo Yuuri se acercó hasta su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso.

 _¨No me puedo resistir a ti¨_

El trayecto fue tranquilo, ambos hablaban sobre diferentes cosas que les ocurrieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, obviamente, Victor omitiendo aquel gran detalle de la verdad que se descubrió tras el accidente del avión.

Victor sentía mucha pena dentro de sí, sumado a esto estaba la culpa y los miedos; hubo muchos momentos mientras iban en el auto en que Victor giraba su rostro al de Yuuri que estaba concentrado mimando a Makkachin, en esos momentos podía ver lo hermoso del alma de su amado, lo especial de su piel, de sus labios tenuemente marcados de un color rojizo y su nariz roja por el frío que hacía a esas horas.

Ya eran cerca de las once de la mañana y el cielo estaba nublado, parecía de noche; la lluvia caía sin tregua mojando el ya húmedo asfalto de las calles, el petricor de ese día era especial, estaba mezclado con el olor del aun presente luto de la gente que murió en el accidente y el de las flores que estaba en las puertas del aeropuerto haciendo memoria a todas esas almas que fueron arrebatas por el odio de otros, de aquellos quienes nunca supieron perdonar.

Victor nuevamente estaba perdido en su propia tormenta, en sus miedos y su mirada lo decía; tenía los ojos levemente cerrados, la luz de las farolas fueron prendidas por la falta de luz en las calles y estas se reflejaban en los ojos celestes del vampiro, estaban repletos de dolor, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido y por lo que eventualmente pasaría.

La gente se ciega y muchas veces continua haciendo daño sin mirar que el tiempo sirve para cambiar. Él lo sabía, él y los demás habían cambiado para poder permanecer en este mundo, prometieron, juraron, hicieron un pacto con la raza humana suplicando perdón y pidiendo un espacio para ellos.

La humanidad les permitía vivir entre ellos si prometían no matar. A cambio de saciar su sed de sangre, se les daba una ración a la semana de una bolsa de plasma que era lo necesario para que ellos vivieran, luego de eso ellos podían alimentarse de comida humana sin problema.

Pero el problema radicaba en algo tan simple: era sumamente importante, si en esa semana ellos no consumían sangre se debilitarían, no podrían levantarse, no podrían hablar, no podrían pedir ayuda cuando sintieran que morían eternamente, rogarían por probar aquel veneno que era la sangre de un muerto solo para quitarse ese dolor.

Muchos lo hacían cuando veían que su vida ya no valía la pena o simplemente que habían causado un daño irreparable.

Yuuri llevó su mano al rostro de su amado para llamarle, no tuvo necesidad de escuchar una palabra de parte del peli-plata para saber que estaba sufriendo, se acercó abrazándolo en un cálido abrazo acompañado por una caricia en la espalda.

Definitivamente Yuuri era la canción de cuna que Victor necesitaba cuando las tormentas venían hacia él; cuando ambos se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Yuuri no paraba de darle caricias, él quería calmarle y verle feliz.

\- Falta poco para llegar a casa, cuando lleguemos te haré una taza de leche con chocolate; eso siempre pone feliz a todos –El japonés le dio un beso en la frente y luego miro el camino donde iban, según sus cálculos faltaban unos minutos para llegar.

\- Gracias Yuuri… -Casi no tenía voz, sin embargo se sentía más calmado al sentir a la persona que más amaba junto a él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te pone triste? –Preguntó con una suave voz.

 _El que te pueda perder_

 _Los recuerdos_

 _Mi familia_

 _La vida_

\- Cosas del pasado, estaré bien –Mintió, tenía que mentir aun si su corazón le decía que tenía que decirle la verdad. Él sabía que si hablaba lo perdería, tenía que esperar.

Yuuri solo guardo silencio, sin embargo, mantenía ese cariño constante en la persona junto a él, quería que su novio estuviera bien, no quería verlo en tan triste estado.

Al llegar a casa la lluvia aun caía, Yuuri estaba temiendo seriamente en que quizás cancelarían sus clases debido a lo complicado que era manejar en tales condiciones, de todas formas él podía mandar los archivos de sus trabajos por correo o la plataforma que tenían asignada para su carrera. Victor se acercó a dejar las cosas en su cuarto y luego fue hacia Yuuri que miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, pudo darse cuenta que no era el único con tantos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

\- Yuuri –Le llamó.

\- ¿Mh? Lo siento –Llevó su mano a su mejilla cerrando los ojos, estaba tratando de volver en si.- Iré a hacer chocolate caliente… ¿Tienes chocolate?... Y leche, lo lamento, hablé antes sin pensar en que quizás no tenías esas cosas

\- Oh mi Yuuri –Se acercó abrazándolo por atrás.- Tengo las cosas, relájate, estas tenso –Apoyó su frente en la nuca de Yuuri.- Si ocurre algo puedes decirme, estoy aquí para ti

\- Yo… -Guardo un momento silencio y luego habló.- Tenía mucho miedo, tengo miedo –Se giró quedando frente a frente al peli-plata.- Cuando supe lo del avión pensé que te perdería, recuerdo que había este mismo clima el día que te fuiste, sentía una presión en mi pecho desde mucho antes y luego de que ocurrió me di cuenta que eras tú el causante de ese sentimiento. No quiero perderte Victor, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el pálido rostro del japonés, si bien cuando hablaban por cámara ambos estaban tranquilos ahora, ahora ellos estaban cerca y esto era un momento completamente íntimo.

Victor aferró contra su cuerpo el tembloroso cuerpo de su amado tratando de calmarle, comenzó a llenarle de besos el rostro limpiando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro de paso. Victor llevó hasta el sofá a su novio y se sentó junto a él brindándole caricias en la espalda, brazos y rostro, sin embargo el japonés seguía llorando.

\- No moriré, no me iré de tu lado – _Tampoco es como si pudiera, estoy unido a ti_ , pensó.

\- Es fácil decirlo, pero no hay certeza de que nunca te pasara algo, no te quiero perder –Su voz estaba casi extinguida, sus manos estaban aferradas con fuerzas a las ropas del peli-plata.

\- Te lo prometo y si llego a morir viajaré a las entrañas del infierno, haré un trato con un demonio y volveré por ti para cuidarte –No mentía, era capaz de todo para volver a estar con su amado.

\- No digas tonterías Victor –Rio, por lo menos eso ultimo le puso sacar una pequeña risa aliviando la amargura que estaba en su corazón.

\- Te haré chocolate caliente, espérame un momento –Se separó de él dejando un último beso en la frente de él.

Al llegar a la cocina el vampiro se apoyó en la mesa mirando por la pequeña ventana que había frente a él, daba directo frente a la mesa donde siempre cenaba solo, esta vez con Yuuri en casa realmente se sentía como un hogar, las sillas y cada elemento doble en aquella casa tenía otro significado.

Se apresuró en preparar dos tazas de chocolate no sin antes correr a su refrigerador y esconder las dos bolsas de plasma que había dentro de ella, su refrigerador tenía un compartimiento secreto en la parte superior de este para que pudiera esconder las bolsas de plasma por si alguien que no fuera un vampiro le visitaba y ponía sus manos sobre este.

Una vez escondió las bolsas se dirigió al mesón donde había colocado las tazas y se encaminó hasta la sala, al entrar encontró a un acurrucado Yuuri sentado en el sofá cubierto entre su abrigo y el de Victor que había colocado a su lado, era cierto, debido al clima que en estos momentos había en la ciudad la temperatura había descendido considerablemente.

El peli-plata dejó las tazas en la mesa de café y se dispuso a prender la chimenea que tenía dentro de su casa, de verdad ese hombre vivía con todos los lujos.

\- Gracias –Musito suavemente Yuuri mientras se hacía un poco más al lado dándole espacio a su novio para que se sentara junto a él.

\- No te preocupes, hace frío, tienes que cuidarte de no coger un resfriado –Pronunció a la vez que tomaba las tazas y le alcanzaba una a Yuuri.- Ten cuidado, está caliente

Lo acomodó entre sus brazos brindándole el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, Yuuri era un pedazo de cielo, tenía los ojos como la noche y la piel como la luna, su cabello era como una galaxia que quería explorar todos los días con sus manos y sus palabras, sus palabras eran las estrellas que adornaban las noches más añoradas por el vampiro.

Cuando ambos terminaron de beber de su taza se recostaron abrazados en el sofá, Victor tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de Yuuri aferrándolo contra sí mientras le susurraba palabras dulces, el japonés por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras le escuchaba.

La hora había pasado, entre todo el tiempo que habían compartido y aún seguían compartiendo habían dado la dos de la tarde con dieciséis minutos; el peli-plata se dio cuenta que su novio se había quedado dormido entre todas las caricias y palabras que le había dicho por lo que se dispuso a levantarse y preparar algo para comer.

Él como vampiro podía comer comida humana pero por obligación tenía que beber sangre al menos una vez a la semana, esta vez había bebido en Rusia una de las raciones y las otras las tenía ahora escondidas en su refrigerador así que no tenía la necesidad de beberla ahora.

Medito unos momentos antes de poder levantarse que podía preparar para comer; al final se decidió por preparar algo que siempre preparaba –A pedido de su hermano- Borsh y de segundo Pelmeni. Cuando intentó levantarse para poder ir a la cocina la mano de Yuuri lo detuvo, su mirada se encontró con la de él.

\- No te vayas –Le susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al pecho de su novio.

\- Iré a preparar algo para comer, además tienes clases; aunque sería algo tonto que las siguieran con este clima –Mencionó mirando hacia la ventana, la lluvia caía con aun más fuerza que la mañana, no tenía intenciones de parar.- Puedo aumentar la temperatura aún más si quieres –Le dio un beso en la frente.

\- No, te quiero a ti –Se aferró más a él.- Estoy bien así, aún hay tiempo

¨Este chico me va a matar¨

Pensó Victor mientras se acomodaba sobre el japonés para besarle, la tormenta se había desatado, Victor comenzó a acariciar el rostro del pelinegro y Yuuri, Yuuri entre vergüenza, amor e inseguridad. Llevó su mano al rostro de su amado invitándole a que se acercara.

Fue el mayor quien se acercó a los labios cálidos del chico bajo él, el beso fue suave, tierno, impregnado con un amor que pocos conocían, un amor que dejaba de lado la lujuria, que dejaba de lado todas las inquietudes que en la vida podían existir. La principal razón de esto era, ni más ni menos, que el amor que ellos mismos creaban.

 **La magia del amor puro**

El sonido del celular de Yuuri les hizo volver a la realidad, ambos giraron en dirección a la mesa de café que estaba frente al sillón donde estaban; siguiendo con la mirada el aparato que les había interrumpido. Yuuri tomó el celular entre sus manos contestando sin dejar de mirar en los ojos a Victor que se mantenía sobre él.

\- Phichit –Le llamó.

\- ¿Y? ¿Estuvo buena la visita con el doctor? Pregunto por la hora que es y porque no te he visto volver a casa –Parecía más una madre preocupada por su hijo.

\- Oh si, la visita fue buena, justo ahora estábamos en un chequeo médico –Le habló mientras con su mano llevaba algunos de los mechones del cabello de Victor detrás de la oreja de este.

\- … OH POR DIOS ESTABAN HACIENDOLO, LO SIENTO MUCHO –Gritó por el mismo teléfono, tan audible para Victor y Yuuri que estaban desde el otro lado del teléfono, ambos soltaron una gran risa.

\- No, no me refería a eso –Continuo.- ¿Me perdí de mucho de la clase por ir a mi _médico_?

\- No mucho, solo nos hizo un repaso de la materia y una típica charla de cómo conoció a su esposa –Yuuri pudo jurar que pudo imaginar la cara que debió poner Phichit en ese momento, rodando los ojos.- ¿Te quedaras con él o vendrás a casa?

\- Tengo que ir a clase en dos horas, te veré en clases

\- ¿Acaso no tienes internet en tu celular? Cancelaron las clases, mandaron un correo, salir de la primera clase fue un caos, los autos derrapaban fuera de la universidad; el cruzar al edificio fue realmente demoroso –Confesó en un suspiro.- Quédate con él, está muy peligroso andar en las calles. Hay al menos 4 accidentes de tránsito por culpa del mal clima y han cancelado el transporte público por peligros con la electricidad

\- Por mi está bien –Se escuchó a Victor hablar y luego de eso un sonoro beso que causo más de un grito de parte del amigo del Tailandés.

Victor había besado el cuello del azabache sacándole un quejido más parecido a un gemido suave, por otra parte, Phichit se encontraba gritando emocionado por el teléfono.

\- Victor, para –Le habló el menor a su novio para poder seguir hablando con su amigo por teléfono.

\- Bueno, bueno, pero en verdad no es un problema que te quedes aquí –Le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Me quedaré aquí, cuídate mucho, si ocurre algo llámame –Estaba preocupado por su amigo, después de todo era una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

\- Lo haré, ahora ve con tu futuro esposo, yo los dejo tranquilos. ¡No se olviden de darme lindos nietos! – Les dijo emocionado, no le dio tiempo a su amigo para responder ya que había cortado la llamada inmediatamente.

Yuuri tiro el celular y se llevó sus manos a su rostro totalmente avergonzado, a veces su amigo podía ser muy inapropiado cuando se trataba de relaciones.

\- Lo voy a matar cuando llegue a casa –Podía jurar que estaba rojo como un tomate, no quería ver a Victor a la cara por ningún motivo.

\- Pero si serias un hermoso esposo –Comenzó a besar las manos del chico bajo de si para que las quitara y lo viera.- Tendríamos hijos muy lindos –Si fuera posible- sé que tendrían tus ojos y tu cabello, también tu piel, tu piel es perfecta –Seguía diciéndole.

\- No digas eso, no soy así –Trataba de evitar la conversación.

Victor se detuvo y guardo silencio ¿Cómo era posible que ese ser tan perfecto no se diera cuenta de lo magnifico que era? ¿Cómo no era capaz de darse cuenta que quizás era el ser más perfecto existente?

\- Me gustaría que pudieras verte a través de mis ojos, eres perfecto, no sé por qué te dices a ti mismo que no lo eres cuando cualquiera que te vea diría que eres lo más dulce que pueda existir, estoy seguro de ello –Habló desde su corazón el hombre de pelos plateados.

Yuuri se quitó las manos de su rostro mirándole, sinceramente no se esperó que él le dijera algo tan dulce ni menos que lo estuviera viendo de aquella forma tan dulce cuando volvió a encontrar su mirada con la de él.

\- Victor… -Llevó sus brazos detrás de la nuca de este acercándolo y besándolo.- Eso lo sacaste de un libro

\- Creo que lo he debido de haber leído en algún momento, pero en esta ocasión de verdad lo dije de corazón –Confesó.

Yuuri hizo una mueca, sacó su lengua y luego rio, sabía que lo decía de verdad pero le gustaba molestarlo. Victor luego de unos momentos se levantó para ir a la cocina, la hora pasaba y quería que Yuuri comiera algo.

El tener que criar a un hermano pequeño y vivir con el miedo de que alguien pudiera colocar algo en sus comidas y matarlos le había permitido perfeccionar sus habilidades culinarias, aunque al no cocinar siempre; muchas veces se olvidaba de colocar algunas especias o ingredientes terminando viendo videos de recetas en internet o en alguno de los libros de cocina que había comprado.

\- Huele delicioso –Mencionó Yuuri entrando a la cocina con el abrigo de Victor puesto sobre sus hombros y los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Gracias, hubieras continuado durmiendo, te puedo despertar cuando la comida este lista –Le habló mientras picaba algunas verduras en uno de los muebles de cocina.- Sé que no dormiste bien por esperar el vuelo, ve a dormir, puedes ir a mi cuarto

\- E-Estoy bien así, de verdad –Se sonrojó al pensar en la idea de ir al cuarto del mayor.- Además te puedo ayudar, quiero ayudar

\- No me harás caso ¿No es cierto?

\- Estas en lo correcto –Se acercó hasta llegar hasta donde estaba el peli-plata y apoyo su rostro en la espalda de él.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Quedarte de esta misma forma toda la vida –Se giró dejando el cuchillo al lado de la tabla de picar, abrazó por la cintura a su novio besándole.- Con que te quedes así a mi lado es más que suficiente

\- Que apasionado, todo se ve con el tiempo –Sonrió ante el beso.- llevamos poco tiempo, aún queda mucho por delante Victor, necesito conocerte aún más

¨Como el que tengo que decirte que soy un vampiro¨

Aquella frase cruzo la cabeza del vampiro cuando escuchó las palabras de Yuuri, sin embargo prefirió ignorarlas y centrarse en la dulce expresión que tenía dibujada en el rostro la persona frente a él.

\- Tienes que conocer a mi familia y yo a la tuya, tienes que conocerme más y yo a ti, todo será a su tiempo –Continuó esto último con un tono más suave para luego volverle a besar.

Se mantuvieron unos momentos así, algo tan normal pero a la vez tan cargado de emociones, de palabras, caricias y gestos llenos de amor. Se demoraron más de lo esperado en cocinar y todo debido a que Victor se mantenía molestando de vez en cuando a Yuuri, manchándolo en la cara con pocos de comida para luego él también recibir gestos así por parte del azabache.

Cocinaron entre jugarretas y cuando la comida tuvo que ser dejada para que se cociera ambos se mantuvieron correteando por la casa molestando con algún objeto que encontraban en su camino, Makkachin también se unió al juego.

Un ejemplo de lo que ambos tomaban para jugar era aquel cojín que Yuuri había recogido del suelo del living donde anteriormente habían estado durmiendo, al despertar habían dejado todo tirado y ninguno de los dos se dispuso a levantar alguno de los objetos regados en el suelo.

Aquel cojín ahora se mantenía entre las manos de Yuuri en forma de escudo y luego de arma contra Victor.

El cojín dio directo en la cara del mayor con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, el quejido de este fue lo que alarmó al japonés que se acercó rápidamente hasta él, se agacho y quitándole el cojín de en sima se dispuso a revisarlo, sin embargo esto era una trampa, Victor le tomó de la cintura y dándose la vuelta quedó sobre él.

\- Te tengo –Le sonrió con una tierna sonrisa en forma de corazón.

\- Tramposo, creí que te había pasado algo más –Hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos.

\- Me gusta hacerte un poco de drama a veces, me encantan tus pucheros –Dejó caer su cuerpo lentamente sobre su novio y comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro.

\- V-Victor, no, que no, me da muchas cosquillas –Movía sus manos tratando de detener al chico sobre sí.

\- Soy un ¨Doctor¨ Tengo que chequear la salud de mi paciente, tengo que ver si con estos besos su rostro se vuelve rojo, hasta ahora está pasando el examen –Le quitó los lentes a su novio y se los colocó para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Yuuri dio un respingo y llevó sus manos a su rostro, realmente se veía muy sexy de esa forma.

\- Yuuri~ -Le llamó, y al no recibir respuesta se quitó los lentes y se dirigió al cuello de este rozando su nariz por todo el largo de este.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del más joven, quito sus manos de su rostro y las llevó a los hombros de Victor, no se lo quitó de en sima, pero entre vergüenza y ganas de sentir a su novio movió su rostro dándole espacio a que el ruso pudiera estar un poco más cómodo en ese sector.

No necesitaban palabras, el gesto simplemente dejaba entrever lo que ambos querían, tampoco era como si Yuuri quisiera ir más lejos, pero si dejaría que su novio dejara algo importante en él.

Y así fue, luego de unos segundos en que Victor se dio el tiempo de disfrutar del aroma que desprendía el cuello de su novio, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos y por ultimo una única pero importante marca en el cuello de este. Era símbolo de que él era suyo y él mismo le pertenecía al japonés.

Victor tomó el rostro de Yuuri para que le viera a los ojos, estos tenían un brillo especial, algo tan hermoso y delicado que él poseía, ese chico era perfecto con todo su ser, su alma, sus acciones, su voz, su cuerpo.

\- Te amo Yuuri –Susurró mientras tenía apoyada su frente con la del azabache.

\- Y yo te amo a ti mi hermoso Vitya –Le sonrió, más aun cuando vio el rostro de su novio sorprendido.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Me encanta que me digas así –Se abrazó a este con suavidad, y era que, de alguna forma eso había calado lo más profundo de él, solo tres personas en su vida le han llamado así, sus padres y ahora él, era algo muy íntimo y ni siquiera su propio hermano le había llamado así.

\- Estaba en internet buscando algo para unos trabajos y en unos de los libros que leía el personaje se llamaba Victor y de cariño le decían _Vitya_ , suena lindo, como tú –Le regaló un cálido beso en los labios.

\- _зайчик мой_ – Hablo en su lengua materna, cosa que extraño al japonés, no sabía mucho ruso y esta vez no entendía lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué significa? –Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¨My bunny¨, es una forma tierna en que llamas a tu pareja en Rusia, es como el equivalente a honey, terrón de azúcar, cosas así, es algo bastante meloso y dulce, también como tú –Yuuri se puso rojo y se abrazó con fuerza del cuello de Victor, ambos eran muy dulces entre ellos.

Yuuri no paraba de decirle ¨Te amo¨ a Victor, quien por su parte no le desagradaba, amaba que le dijera cuanto lo amaba y él, desde el fondo de su corazón amaba decirle y demostrarle cuan especial era.

El olor a comida posiblemente a punto de comenzar a quemarse los despertó de su trance de amor, ambos se levantaron rápidamente para alcanzar a apagar la cocina y evitar que todo lo que habían hecho se fuera a la basura.

Las horas pasaron, habían comido el almuerzo y se habían distraigo con películas, juegos y momentos entre mimos y palabras dulces; no era como si les aburriese estas así, estaban cómodos aun si no podían pisar la acera de las calles. Makkachin había estado alrededor de ellos en todo momento, aprovechando alguno que otro descuido de sus ahora amos, para robar pocos de comida.

El reloj había dado las diez de la noche y era hora para prepararse y comenzar a preparar la cena. Yuuri se giró para ver a su novio que le tenía tomada la mano mientras ambos estaban cubiertos por una manta de polar y el hermoso caniche en su regazo, en su mente trabajaba la forma de decirle que por la hora no había alcanzado a ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

\- Victor, sé que te había mencionado que iba a preparar la cena hoy, pero cuando salí se me hizo tarde y no alcancé a ir a comprar las cosas, si quieres podemos ir aquí cerca y comprar lo necesario, cuando veníamos vi una tienda a no más de dos cuadras de aquí –Le mencionó, la verdad tenía intenciones de salir por su amor a la lluvia pero también porque tenía en mente preparar su platillo preferido.

\- ¿Uh? Si, cerca hay un mini mercado donde podemos ir a comprar lo necesario, tengo dos paraguas; pero de verdad no es necesario que cocine- -Fue interrumpido por aquel japonés que le tomó de las manos y le arrastró fuera del sofá.

-Con uno es suficiente lo podemos compartir –además es más romántico-, quiero que comas mi comida favorita, sé que te gustará –Estaba más emocionado de lo usual y era que esta vez lo prepararía para una persona especial, su pareja.

Victor no podía negarse a esa sonrisa, era su perdición después de todo. Ambos se dirigieron al perchero que estaba en la salida de su hogar y mientras Yuuri se colocaba Victor buscaba el paraguas en uno de los cajones cerca de la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Estás listo? –Preguntó mientras se agachaba a hacerle una última caricia a su perro antes de salir junto a su novio.

\- Sí, estoy bien ¿Seguro de dejarlo aquí y que no venga con nosotros? –Le pregunto viendo cómo se aferraba a su perro.

-Está muy frío afuera, puede resfriarse y a sus años es algo bastante delicado, es mejor que se quede aquí con el calor de la casa –Luego de decir esto deposito un beso en la cabeza del caniche y tomando la mano de su novio abrió la puerta de su hogar.

El viento frío del exterior pegó directo en sus rostros causando una mueca por parte de ambos. Sin embargo nada los detuvo, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron su camino hasta la tienda.

La lluvia caía y las calles se mantenían impasibles, a lo lejos se podían escuchar uno que otro auto pero predominaba el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el asfalto por sobre todo.

\- Nunca imaginé que llegara a llover de esta forma –Mencionó el japonés mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo de Victor para no perder calor, habían momentos donde el viento soplaba tan fuerte que parecía que el paraguas saldría volando.

\- En Rusia esto es algo normal, al igual que la nieve –Rio mientras llevaba su mano a la cintura de Yuuri aferrándolo.

\- Si algún día voy, tendré que caminar con kilos de ropa en sima para no morir congelado –Dijo esto último entre risas.

\- Conmigo no pasaras frio –Le habló de forma suave mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza del chico.

Yuuri por su parte se sonrojo completamente, y es que, este malentendió y lo único que paso por su cabeza era que hablaba de algo más subido de tono.

\- ¡V-Victor!

\- ¿Hm? –Le miro, no entendía el porqué de su reacción, tuvo que pensarlo un poco antes de darse cuenta que el azabache creía que él mismo le había hablado de sexo.- Oh no, cariño no hablaba de eso –Se puso a reír, estaban tan metidos en su conversación que ni se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la tienda.

Yuuri tenía ocultado su rostro entre sus manos mientras entraba, había quedado como un pervertido después de todo.

No demoraron más de diez minutos en comprar todo lo necesario, para ese rato ya el reloj daba cerca de las diez y media o quizás un poco más de la noche.

\- Es como si por cada hora que pasa más intensa se vuelve la lluvia –Comentó el peli-plata mientras abría el paraguas.

Yuuri iba a responder pero en ese momento una ráfaga de viento hizo pedazos el paraguas que llevaban, ambos quedaron mirando lo que antes era la única salvación para que ambos no se empaparan con la lluvia, Victor comenzó a reír ante la situación mientras Yuuri soltaba un suspiro pesado.

\- Bueno, tendremos que caminar rápido si no queremos mojarnos tanto –Le comentó tomándole de la mano.

\- Te dije que era mejor traer dos –Le reprochó.

\- No pensé que ocurriría esto –Hizo un puchero de esos que amaba tanto Victor.

Una idea se cruzó por la cabeza de Victor cuando habían comenzado a caminar a paso rápido hasta su hogar, detuvo el paso causando un tanto de sorpresa en Yuuri.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el azabache mientras se giraba para verle.

Victor se había detenido al comenzar a escuchar una canción conocida en la radio de la tienda donde habían ido a comprar a lo lejos, se le ocurrió la loca idea de ponerse a bailar en medio de la calle bajo la lluvia. No era tan loca la idea si tenían en cuenta que no había nadie en ellas.

\- Bailemos –Le miro emocionado.

\- ¿Qué? –Le miro extrañado.- ¿Estás loco?

\- Si, mucho y por ti –Tomó las bolsas que tenía en las manos Yuuri y corrió a dejarlas en el borde de la acera y volvió corriendo a donde le esperaba expectante su novio.

\- Victor, no –Le miro conociendo que cuando algo se le ponía en la cabeza a su pareja no se le quitaba hasta que lo hacía.

\- Victor si –Le tomó de una de las manos y luego por la cintura.- Vamos, no hay nadie, de igual forma tendremos que llegar a casa y darnos un baño caliente

Yuuri suspiro resignado, de todos modos no podía negar que la idea le gustaba, más si era acompañada de una canción que hacía que su corazón latiera cada vez que pensaba con quien estaba.

La canción que sonaba de fondo era Thinking of Loud de Ed Sheeran, ambos no solo escuchaban música clásica, también habían ocasiones donde cambiaban un tanto su gusto musical.

Dejando de lado la vergüenza comenzaron a moverse a paso lento mientras la lluvia los envolvía en un manto mágico, sumado a la poca luz de las calles, lo solitario de estas y el trozo de luna que se asomaba entre las nubes como si quisiera averiguar qué cosas hacían ambos amantes.

Victor apoyó su frente en la de Yuuri mientras bailaban entre risas y caricias; Yuuri sintió como si su cuerpo hablara por si solo y comenzara a moverse, dar vueltas en un lugar para luego volver entre los brazos de su amado sin importarle el mundo, eran ellos dos en ese momento.

\- Te amo tanto Yuuri –Susurró al oído de su pareja para que pudiera escuchar bien sus sentimientos entre todo el ruido que había a su alrededor.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Victor –Se sentía en su mundo, no, Victor era su mundo.

Y como si ellos causaran magia, a medida que bailaban el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, la lluvia comenzaba a detenerse y se comenzaban a ver las estrellas y la luna.

Ellos estaban bailando a la son de millones de estrellas

Cada una de ellas brillando para ellos

Sin embargo, para Victor solo había una que brillaba más que todas

Yuuri

La música comenzaba a llegar a su fin y ambos se miraron unos segundos, deteniéndose para poder perderse en su amor; acercaron sus rostros para besarse, el choque de sus labios, fríos por la lluvia pero con una tenue calidez creada por el roce de ambos era algo completamente sublime.

\- Deberíamos de irnos ahora –Comentó en un suave susurro el menor mientras seguía besándole.

\- Makkachin debe estar preocupado de que sus padres aun no lleguen –Le comentó entre risas, se separaron para ir a buscar las bolsas y luego volver a su hogar.

Ahora era su hogar, un hogar que entre amos crearon.

Después de todo, se conocieron de una forma bastante peculiar.

\- Yuuri –Le llamó mientras caminaba tomado de la mano.

\- ¿Si? –Le preguntó a la vez que se quitaba los lentes, no tenía con qué secarlos así que prefirió quitárselos.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay una canción que me recuerda tanto a ti, al menos que siento que es tuya –Comenzó a hablar.- Cada vez que la escucho me hace pensar en ti

\- ¿S-Si? –Preguntó un tanto avergonzado, la verdad que le dijeran algo así le llenaba de tantas emociones y estas lo confundían causando que no supiera que decir en realidad.

\- Si, se llama Moonlight, sé que la conoces, es conocida –Le miró a los ojos.- Tu eres la luz de luna que ilumina mis noches, la que se cola por la ventana de mi habitación y no me hace sentir solo.

Yuuri pudo jurar que había dejado de respirar, que su corazón dejo de latir y que se iba a desplomar ahí mismo, sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía parado en el mismo punto de la acera donde hace unos momentos caminaban.

El cuerpo del joven habló por si solo y su corazón al estar cerca del contrario podía enviarle ondas a través de sus prendas al corazón de su novio para que pudiera sentir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo y mente en ese momento.

Se abrazó del cuello de Victor para poder besarlo, tenían una diferencia de porte pero eso hacía que todo fuera un tanto más dulce, al menos eso pensaba Victor que se mantenía con una amplia sonrisa mientras lo besaba.

\- Victor… Cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que me hagas el amor –Le habló por lo bajo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Victor clavó su mirada en su novio, que ahora avergonzado estaba ocultando su rostro entre las ropas húmedas que llevaba. El peli-plata tenía los ojos como plato por lo escuchado, sin embargo, dejando eso de lado se acercó besando la cabeza de él regalándole caricias y susurros para calmarlo.

\- Esta bien, no te avergüences, mírame –Le llamó con la voz más suave que tenía, por que, dentro de sí estaba muriendo por llegar a casa.

Yuuri levantó su rostro y le miro entre lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios tiritaban. Victor tomó entre sus manos el rostro del japonés y comenzó a dejar besos por todo el rostro de él.

\- Vamos a casa, no te olvides que vamos a hacer la cena, todo será con calma, no quiero que la persona que amo llegue y se sienta incomodo en algo tan especial –Su voz tenía un dejo de sensualidad y calidez, algo que solo avivaba más el deseo de ambos.

Yuuri asintió y volviendo a retomar el rumbo pudo sentir como Victor acariciaba su mano con el afán de calmarlo, puesto que, mientras más cerca estaban de casa más nervioso estaba el chico de risueña sonrisa.

Esa noche querían conocer el amor en su máximo esplendor, no querían algo simple, querían demostrarse entre ellos de una forma majestuosa como con caricias, palabras y besos podían decir palabras que no se conocían en un diccionario pero que el alma podía entender.

¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo lamento tanto... Pero la universidad ha estado complicada, tengo que hacer animaciones, informes y salir a grabar fuera de la ciudad por lo que me queda poco tiempo para escribir. Muchas veces llego a casa con la intención de escribir pero es tanto el cansancio que al final termino durmiendo.

Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, quería que fuera un capítulo realmente meloso, de esos que te hacen vomitar corazones y creo que de alguna forma lo logré (?)

Quiero agradecer a quienes han dejado sus comentarios, me encanta leer las cosas que piensan, no duden en hacerlo. Gracias por todo y espero verlos pronto.

PDT: Estoy trabajando en una animación de una escena de este fic por mi carrera (¿Quién dijo que los homos no sirven para los trabajos de la u?) cuando lo termine adjuntaré mi trabajo aquí, bye 3


	8. Capítulo 7: A song for you

Cuando llegaron a casa el calor de dentro del hogar invadió sus cuerpos y pulmones, el aire caliente que contrastaba con el aire frío del exterior era tan acogedor que ahora se preguntaban por qué habían abandonado el hogar cuando podían preparar algo más simple con las cosas que estaban en el refrigerador.

El peludo caniche se acercó a ellos moviendo su cola demostrando la felicidad que le embargaba cuando les vio aparecer por la puerta de la casa. Yuuri se agachó junto a su novio para poderle hacer cariño, entre risas y mimos como si fuera un hijo que extrañaron ver durante las horas que estuvo en clases.

\- Llevaré las bolsas a la cocina –Se levantó el vampiro dando un beso en la mejilla de su pareja.

Yuuri quedó mirándole unos minutos con una sonrisa en su rostro, era tan afortunado de tener a alguien así en su vida. De pronto, aquel recuerdo vino a su cabeza seguido de un sonrojo y un manojo de emociones dentro de su ser y estómago.

 **¨Cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que me hagas el amor¨**

Toda la calma que le había dado Victor luego de unas palabras y caricias se habían ido por el desagüe cuando se dio cuenta que se entregaría a él, su mandíbula se tensó y sus manos sudaban. Inhalo el máximo de oxigeno que sus pulmones le permitían contener y se digirió a la cocina para poder ayudar y dentro de sí, mantenía la esperanza que mientras hacía otras cosas se olvidara de todo.

Cuando el azabache entró pudo sentir el agradable olor del Borsch que había preparado Victor en la mañana, lo había disfrutado tanto, nunca pensó que él pudiera cocinar algo tan delicioso. Se acercó a este apoyando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno tratando de tomar su aroma para poder calmar su mente y corazón.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Se giró dándole pequeñas caricias en la cabeza de su novio.

\- No es nada, me gusta estar así junto a ti –No era mentira, pero también le necesitaba para calmarse.

\- ¡Eres tan lindo! –Y ahí otra vez, esa linda sonrisa en forma de corazón que él tenía se hacía presente mientras apretaba ligeramente las mejillas del japonés.- ¿Quieres comenzar a cocinar ahora?

\- Si, sé que te gustara –Llevó su mano a su pecho optando por una posición más altanera.- ¿Osas dudar de las habilidades del Chef Katsuki?

Victor solo pudo soltar una risa que se escuchó por toda la casa, llevó su mano a su estómago por el dolor que le provocaba reír tan fuerte.

\- Oh por Dios, no creí que llegaras a hacer algo así –Se apoyó en la encimera de mármol mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.- Bien, señor Chef, ¡Sorpréndame!

Dicho esto se enderezó e hizo un gesto con sus brazos para darle espacio a su novio. Yuuri le miro entre risas y miradas entre coqueteo y siguiendo el juego que él mismo había comenzado.

\- Iré a darle comida a Makkachin, vendré a ayudar en un momento –Le mencionó mientras sacaba una bolsa de comida de perro de uno de los cajones inferiores.

\- No es necesario que me ayudes, puedo hacerlo solo –Contestó mientras comenzaba a revisar el contenido de las bolsas en busca de alguno de los vegetales.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo? Me encanta ayudarte, además aprendo cosas que te gustan y así un día puedo invitarte y tenerte una sorpresa con tu plato preferido –Se acercó besando la nuca de él.- Amo aprender cosas sobre ti.

Victor salió de la cocina dejando a un japonés bastante perdido y una sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Victor siempre lograba dejarlo en un estado donde simplemente no sabía de su persona y su mente quedaba en blanco.

El caniche esperaba a su amo frente a la chimenea que se mantenía prendida, la amada mascota buscaba el calor en aquella helada noche y mientras movía su cola la hacía entender a su amo que estaba esperando hace mucho la comida.

\- Lo siento Makkachin, pero hoy ha sido un hermoso día –Se acercó besando la cabeza del perro.- Te quiero mucho, lo siento, te daré el doble de ración como recompensa por soportar a este vampiro enamorado.

Una vez que deposito la comida en el tiesto y cambió el agua se levantó mirando por un momento por la ventana, sintiendo el calor singular que ahora recorría su cuerpo, su corazón y alma. Toda su vida había vivido con miedo a enamorarse y ahora, aun si mantiene un tanto de miedo dentro de su cuerpo por su naturaleza; él estaba feliz de poder sentir amor.

El olor de la comida preparándose, el abrigo de más en el perchero cerca de la puerta y la voz melodiosa de la persona que amaba, no podía pedir más. Tenía a su familia y ahora él tenía fe en que crearía una con aquel japonés.

\- ¿Vienes? Necesito ayuda con algunas cosas –Mencionó el japonés mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Oh claro, lo siento –Se encamino rápidamente junto a él y comenzó a ayudarle a cortar y colocar cosas en un sartén.- ¿Este es tu platillo preferido?

\- Si, mamá siempre me lo prepara cuando la visito –Sonrió con nostalgia.- Muchas veces la extraño, puedo verla tan pocas veces por culpa de la universidad, a veces me llama o yo la llamo para saber cómo esta. Usualmente está ocupada en el trabajo pero se da un tiempo para hablar conmigo y contarme sobre mi hermana y mi padre, sobre el negocio familiar y bueno, Vicchan…

Aun le daba vergüenza decirle a Victor que su perro llevaba su nombre, nunca en su vida se imaginó que alguien que conociera llevara ese nombre.

\- Es lindo poder comunicarse –Evito mencionar el asunto de su familia en profundidad, solo guardo silencio.

\- ¿Victor? –Le llamó sintiendo la lejanía que este creó ante el tema.- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu familia?

Victor detuvo lo que hacía procesando la pregunta, no quería entrar en detalles, tampoco es como si pudiera, tenía que ser claro pero sin entrar en detalles.

\- Mi madre fue asesinada cuando mi hermano tenía un año, yo tenía doce años en ese entonces. Mi padre… Mi padre cometió suicidio cuando se enteró que mi madre murió –Sin decir más volvió a llevar el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar siguiendo con los preparativos de la cena.

\- Lo lamento mucho… -Bajó la llama de la cocina y se acercó hasta su novio depositando un reconfortante beso en la espalda de este.- Sé que es duro, por eso mismo, si estas triste aquí estoy para ti.

Era lo que necesitaba, esas palabras era lo que necesitaba para que su corazón se relajara y que, por lo menos por un tiempo el dolor se fuera de su ser, de sus pensamientos.

\- Me hubiera gustado que en ese entonces hubieras estado a mi lado, no sé cómo lo haces pero con solo un abrazo tuyo calmas el alma –Mencionó entre risas.

\- Oh, eso es porque yo soy un ángel que cayó del cielo para cuidarte, protegerte y amarte –Comenzó a dejar besos por la espalda de su amado.- Lamento llegar tarde pero en el cielo me ponían muchas trabas

\- Los entiendo, con un ser tan perfecto como era de esperarse que buscaran a alguien que realmente te necesitara –Se volvió a girar dejando las cosas de lado besándole.- Te amo tanto Yuuri, no sabes cuánto, daría mi vida por ti, dejaría lo que tengo por ti y lucharía para vivir junto a ti

\- ¡Ah! ¡Muy dulce! ¡Moriré de diabetes! –Comenzó a moverse como si se derritiera en los brazos de Victor.- ¡Hay un ruso que me está hablando muchas palabras dulces! ¡Moriré de enamorado y por la diabetes que él me da!

Por un momento ambos se miraron en silencio para luego estallar en una risa descontrolada, esos momentos que ambos tenían eran lo suficientemente buenos como para olvidar todos los problemas que ambos tenían. El dolor de la separación, las distancias, los recuerdos.

Luego de risas, coqueteos dulces y uno que otro momento de pánico porque a alguno de los dos se le olvido alguno de los ingredientes principales, terminaron de preparar la cena, sirvieron las porciones en bowls de color negro y rojo y se acercaron a la mesa que daba a la ventana observando como caían nuevamente algunas gotas de lluvia.

Las manos entrelazadas bajo la luz tenue de la cocina, el olor de comida recién preparada, la calidez que aún permanecía luego de cocinar dentro de aquel espacio y aquella mascota que no dudaba en acompañarnos en ningún momento. No necesitaban una cena en un restaurante elegante, el compartir un momento a solas de esta manera era perfecto.

Al terminar lavaron los trastes, apagaron la luz de la cocina y fueron a arreglar el desorden que había en el living luego de la jugarreta y de por si debido a que Makkachin había tomado algunos objetos como juguetes y habían quedados desparramados por todo el suelo.

Volvió, la vergüenza de que la hora llego. Las manos frías, el sudor y el temblor de su cuerpo al darse cuenta que ahora irían al cuarto del mayor se hicieron presentes.

Sin embargo, Victor no era del tipo de persona que obligaba a otra a hacer algo que sabía que no le agradaba ni que no se sentía cómodo. Le tomó de las manos y lo guio al cuarto viendo como el cuerpo del chico temblaba de miedo, quería hacer que esa noche fuera cómoda para él, no harían nada, pero si le brindaría calor y una experiencia diferente.

Cerró la puerta.

Prendió las luces del cuarto dejando las luces del techo con una luz tenue como si fueran estrellas y le guio hasta la cama sentado junto a él a Yuuri, le tomó de las manos y las besó tratando de hacerle entender que no haría nada, sin embargo al ver que el nerviosismo cegaba a su novio tuvo que hablar.

\- Yuuri – Le llamó.

No contestó, estaba en blanco y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y tenía sus manos cerradas apretando la tela de su pantalón.

\- Cariño, por favor mírame –Le tomó del rostro suavemente guiando la mirada del japonés a la suya.- Tranquilo, no haremos nada

\- N-No, solo necesito un poco de tiempo –No quería quedar mal, aunque su corazón le dijera que le escuchara e hiciera caso.

\- Bebé, mírame ¿Crees que te obligaría o te dejaría hacer algo en la situación que te encuentras? –Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.- Te amo, más que incluso mi propia existencia. No te haré daño ni dejaré que tú mismo te lo hagas a ti mismo.

Vio y sintió como los latidos de su pareja comenzaban a relajarse, acercó su frente apoyándola sobre la de su compañero y le sonrió. Suave, lleno de amor y comprensión.

\- ¿No estás enojado? –Le preguntó con duda, estaba más calmado pero sus dudas siempre le consumían más.

\- No, no lo estoy amor –Depositó un beso en los labios tiernos de su amado y le miró.- Estoy feliz, la verdad desde antes de que me dijeras aquello cuando estábamos afuera quería traerte aquí, quería mostrarte la magia de este cuarto y por qué me gusta pasar tiempo aquí hace algún tiempo.

\- ¿Si? –Le miró extrañado mientras llevaba su mano al rostro de Victor acomodando los cabellos de este detrás de su oreja.

\- Si –Le sujetó de la cintura y lo empujo sobre la ama abrazándolo.- Mira hacia el techo

Yuuri, medio sorprendido miró hacia arriba y pudo ver como las luces hacían contraste con el color azul con el cual estaba pintado el techo; parecía ver el cielo de ese día cuando era aún pequeño y fue junto a su hermana lejos de la ciudad a ver las estrellas, hermosas y brillantes.

\- Es hermoso… Con los nervios ni siquiera vi el efecto que tenían –Llevó su mano sobre la de Victor entrelazándola.

\- Me gustaría que pudieras ver tus ojos en estos momentos y así entendieras porque amo verte en la noche –Se acercó más apoyando su cabeza junto a la de su novio.- Tus ojos son como galaxias, galaxias que solo yo puedo ver, hermosas y aun inexploradas.

El pobre chico se sonrojó a más no poder y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Victor ocultando su rostro sonrojado y las lágrimas que querían salir, no de tristeza, era más bien una felicidad algo especial; de esas que uno nunca piensa lograr sentir, cargada de tantas emociones que simplemente no caben en una palabra.

Se preguntaba, dentro de sí cuanto había esperado por alguien como él, cuando tuvo que pasar hasta que él llegara a su vida.

Él era feliz.

Él se sentía completo.

Victor llevó su mano libre sobre los cabellos de Yuuri acariciándolos, jugando con algunos de esos mechones sueltos; Victor amaba tomar el olor del cabello del japonés, tenía un olor entre una mezcla de café y libro viejo, una mezcla que siempre había amado y que le recordaba su antigua familia.

Victor se levantó de la cama abriendo el closet que estaba en su cuarto y le indico a Yuuri que le siguiera, dentro de este habían un montón de prendas que el japonés nunca en su vida pensó ver, era como ir a una tienda especializada en cosas caras, de esas que usualmente evitaba por el poco dinero que poseía.

\- Como te quedaras quería buscar algo que pudieras usar, no tengo un pijama que pueda darte así que podemos ver algo aquí –Le comentó mientras revisaba en unos de los cajones.

\- Puedo usar alguno de los tuyos… Digo, no importa si me queda un poco más grande –Le mencionó mientras rascaba de forma nerviosa su nuca.

\- Ha decir verdad, duermo desnudo –Rio evitando la mirada de Yuuri.- Pero no te preocupes, hoy usaré una camisa para que no te sientas incomodo

Victor pudo jurar que vio que su novio se derretía de la vergüenza en esos momentos, creyó dentro de sí imaginar que estaba pensando cosas un tanto más subidas de tono debido a su rostro; ignoró eso y sacó una camisa del interior de uno de los cajones y se levantó.

\- Puede que esto te quede un poco mejor, las otras son más grandes, era de cuando yo era más joven pero la use poco porque era mi favorita –Se acercó lo suficiente para colocar la prenda sobre el torso de su novio midiéndola.- Te quedará bien

Dicho esto comenzó a quitarle la ropa, de forma lenta mientras apoyaba su frente a la de él, no buscaba llegar a algo más pero si estar de una forma más íntima. Yuuri no lo detuvo, de hecho él comenzó a quitarle la camisa blanca que llevaba Victor en esos momentos tenía clavada su mirada en los ojos color chocolate de su pareja, hipnotizado, embriagado de su aroma y totalmente enamorado.

Salieron ambos del closet con un sonrojo en sus rostros, Victor llevaba solo ropa interior y Yuuri llevaba la camisa blanca que le habían entregado; al llegar al borde de la cama ambos se acostaron aferrándose al cuerpo de cada uno, escuchando los latidos del corazón de cada uno, amándose.

Victor llevó su mano al rostro de su novio dando suaves caricias mientras le miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la poca luz que había en el cuarto por las luces del techo le permitía dar privacidad a ambos pero a la vez permitiéndoles verse mutuamente.

\- Tienes unos hermosos ojos, Yuuri –Le susurró con una suave voz.

\- Mis ojos son normales, los tuyos son hermosos, siempre he pensado que es como ver el mar –Se acercó apoyando su frente con la de Victor.- Me gusta que me susurres.

\- ¿Si? Entonces te susurraré toda la noche palabras bonitas –Rodeo la cintura de este y comenzó a llenar de besos el rostro del joven japonés.- Te amo, te amo tanto, cada parte de ti, te amo completito.

\- Pfff, Victor no –Trataba de detenerle entre risas ya que este había aprovechado para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.- No, mi cuerpo no es perfecto, pero puedes amar mis ojos y mi comida.

\- ¿Cómo que no eres perfecto? –Se sentó en la cama y tomó el brazo de Yuuri entre sus manos.- Amo como son tus brazos, delgados y finos, eres como un muñeco de porcelana. Amo tus pecas y marcas.

\- No… -Quitó su brazo lentamente girándose para no verle.- Vamos a dormir, en verdad no me gusta hablar de mi cuerpo Victor.

Victor guardó un momento silencio para luego subirse sobre él y mirarle a los ojos, tenía una expresión compleja en su rostro entre incredulidad y dolor.

\- Eres perfecto, para mí lo eres, cada parte de ti, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo para mi es simplemente perfecto –Se acercó besando su frente.- Desde la forma en que queda marcado el marco de tus lentes en tu tabique, las marcas de cicatrices detrás de tu antebrazo hasta aquí –Bajó besando el costado de las caderas de Yuuri causando que este se sentara bruscamente.- Me gustan tus estrías, son marcas que demuestran que hiciste un gran cambio, eres una persona fuerte y perfecta Yuuri.

El joven japonés no podía contener sus lágrimas, tenía muchos sentimientos dentro de sí, vergüenza, amor y unas grandes ganas de gritar a los dioses en un santuario por darle un hombre que realmente le amara con todo su ser.

\- ¿Acaso eres un ángel? Llegaste y simplemente eres perfecto –Se lanzó sobre este abrazándolo con la mayor fuerza que tenía.- Te amo, te amo tanto, gracias por amarme, gracias por quedarte junto a mí.

\- No soy un ángel, solo un hombre demasiado enamorado –Comenzó a llenar de besos el rostro de su amado japonés.- ¿En verdad odias tu cuerpo? La verdad no veo ningún problema en el.

\- Si… Cuando bajé de peso quedaron muchas marcas en mí, se supone que deben ser algo que me hagan sentir feliz por el cambio pero cada vez que las veo me da pena… -Bajó la mirada mientras a la vez llevaba sus manos a su vientre tapándola.

\- … Yuuri –Le llamó y luego se dio vuelta mostrándole su espalda desnuda.- Mira

El más joven fijó su mirada en la espalda de Victor, tenía una gran cicatriz que iba desde la parte superior de su hombro derecho hasta la mitad de su espalda, casi llegando a su espina.

\- V-Victor! ¿Qué te ocurrió? –Llevó sus manos tocando aquella cicatriz.- Es muy grande

\- Cuando éramos pequeños, Yuri, bueno, mi hermano. Ambos teníamos que valernos por nosotros mismos, en muchos casos por ser huérfanos nos molestaban, en especial a Yuri –Llevó por sobre su hombro su mano tocando el comienzo de su cicatriz.- Un día estaba saliendo de clases y vi que lo estaban golpeando, me acerqué a ayudarle y uno de los chicos me golpeo con un palo.

\- ¿Hicieron algo? ¿Denunciaste? Victor esto es muy-

\- No fue necesario, de vuelta los golpee y no volvieron a aparecer, de igual forma fui al hospital para que me vieran –Mencionó entre risas.-

El más joven quería regañarle pero lo único que lograba hacer entre todas sus emociones era hinchar sus mejillas y fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Es algo del pasado, estoy bien –Se acercó hasta él robándole un beso.- Estoy bien, he pasado por cosas peores.

\- ¿Cómo qué? –Se cruzó de brazos, estaba enojado pero ese pequeño beso le había logrado calmar un poco.

\- Como cuando me empecé a enamorar de ti y en un día de clases me pille los dedos con la tapa del piano por estar en las nubes –Se apoyó en el pecho de su novio mientras contaba.- Fue doloroso pero nada comparado con el hecho de que luego fui a buscarte y no estabas –Hizo un puchero.

\- Oh –Liberó una de sus manos llevándola a la cabellera plateada de Victor acariciando los cabellos de este.- Eran muy lindas, lamento no poder haberlas recibido en ese momento.

\- Yuuri –Le llamó.

\- ¿Si? –Se abrazó a él y dio un beso en su corinilla.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que siempre hacemos un evento a fin de año? Ya sabes, para que los padres vean lo que hacen sus hijos –Llevó su mano a su cabeza tapando el lugar que beso.

\- Lo siento –Rio bajo al ver la reacción de este, se dio cuenta que no le gusto.- Si, si me acuerdo, me lo mencionaste antes.

\- Bien… Cree una canción para ti, quiero que vayas –Se giró empujándolo en la cama con suavidad y le miró a los ojos.- Quiero que veas, escuches y sientas todo el amor que siento por ti.

Yuuri llevó su mano a la mejilla de su amado acariciándola, perdiéndose nuevamente en aquellos ojos que parecían de otro mundo, llenos de magia, una magia que solo él podía ver.

Se besaron, abrazados sobre la gran cama, bañados por la poca luz del cuarto y palabras llenas de amor, pureza y esperanza. La noche paso a un ritmo especial, al principio lenta hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo las sabanas bordadas de dorado y luego, luego la noche pasó rápido, como si cada astro quisiera que ellos se vieran rápido a los ojos.

 **¨El mundo los quería juntos¨**

La mañana llegó tan rápido que aun querían permanecer en sus camas, pero estaban dando las ocho de la mañana y Yuuri tenía que volver a casa, el vampiro se acercó despertando con un beso en la mejilla a su pareja que aún se mantenía con el rostro hundido en su pecho; lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un quejido por lo que solo se levantó y fue a preparar el desayuno para que pudiera asistir a clases.

El peli plateado estaba preparando café y para hacer un poco más ameno el hecho de que durmió durante la noche y ahora tendría problemas en volver a sus horas de sueño normal, prendió el televisor; el café caía fuera de la taza mientras él mantenía su boca abierta luego de haber hecho un llamado a que Yuuri saliera del cuarto a tomar desayuno.

¨Hoy en la mañana nos llevamos una grata sorpresa por parte de una de las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad, una pareja no le importó el mojarse bajo la torrencial lluvia que nos cubrió el día de ayer y bailaron apegados en medio de la calle, por favor pasemos a ver las imagen-¨

Victor apagó la tv y volvió su mirada al café derramado sobre el mesón, buscó un mantel y lo colocó sobre el líquido derramado para evitar que siquiera chorreando al suelo.

\- ¿Victor? –Llamó el japonés desde el marco de la puerta del vampiro.

\- H-hola cariño, lo siento, tengo que preparar más café ¿O quieres otra cosa? –Preguntó notoriamente nervioso, tomó el control de la televisión y lo escondió en el cajón de los servicios.

\- No… Con café está bien ¿Ocurre algo? –Se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te puedo ayudar, quería ver las noticias un poco antes de salir

\- ¡No! Digo, el diario llegara en un rato más, además te puedo ir a dejar yo, toma todo con calma –Rascó su nuca nervioso y luego se giró a buscar el frasco con granos de café.- No te preocupes por nada.

\- … -Se sentó frente a este mirándole fijamente, sacó el celular que llevaba en su bolsillo y poniéndolo en silencio se dispuso a revisar sus mensajes.-

¨¡Qué lindo Yuuri! No sabía que podías ser tan romántico, incluso bailaron una canción de Ed Sheeran hahahaha, nos vemos chico enamorado¨

Yuuri no entendía el porqué de ese mensaje de su amigo, se dispuso a preguntar y la respuesta no demoró en llegar, era un link de una noticia y el mismo titular le dijo que era ¨Joven pareja baila bajo la lluvia¨, soltó un grito llamando la atención del mayor que estaba sirviendo dos tazas de café.

\- ¡Por eso no querías que viera las noticias! ¡Qué vergüenza! –Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que habían cámaras en ese lugar –Apoyó su frente en el borde del mueble de arriba con los ojos cerrados.- Lamento meterte en problemas.

\- N-No sé qué decir, tengo vergüenza, no quiero ir a casa ni a clases el lunes pero tengo que entregar un trabajo –Se bajó del asiento y se acostó en el suelo en forma fetal.- Podría fingir mi muerte

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Hey, levántate –Se acercó hasta este tomándolo entre sus brazos para calmarlo.- Escucha, sé que esto te da vergüenza pero de igual forma iban a enterarse que estabas con alguien

\- Victor, no es eso, es la vergüenza de salir en la televisión bailando ¡Además lo vieron todos! –Se aferró tan fuerte de él que el pobre ruso llegó a soltar un quejido.- Lo siento cariño –Se acercó besándole.

\- Bueno… Si te sirve de consuelo yo también tendré que dar muchas respuestas a mis alumnos y otros profesores, aun si les he hablado mucho de ti –Sonrió feliz mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio.- Ve a arreglarte, iré a dejarte.

\- ¿Puedes?... ¿Tenías auto? –Preguntó con extrañeza.

\- Si, si tengo, no lo suelo usar que es diferente, me gusta más ir en taxi –Le ayudó a levantarse y entregándole la taza de café ya lista que estaba sobre la encimera y le dejó ir a prepararse.

Una vez vio que Yuuri entro al cuarto se dispuso a revisar su celular, tenía muchos mensajes de amigos y alumnos que tenía agregados, era de esperar que muchos no estuvieran de acuerdo pero no le importaba. Él era capaz de dejar todo de lado para poder estar junto a ese chico.

En lo que Victor fue a buscar el auto Yuuri se dispuso a vestirse, anteriormente su novio le dijo que podía tomar ropa prestada si quería por el frio que quedo luego de la lluvia del día anterior; a pesar de que le incomodaba saber que toda la ropa era de marca no podía evitar querer usar la ropa de él solo para sentir que estaba siempre con él.

Tomó su camisa que aún seguía limpia y busco un abrigo que pusiera usar, encontró un jersey de color borgoña y se lo colocó tomando el olor que tenía, tenía su perfume y le quedaba notablemente más grande, sin embargo, se sentía tan cómodo que no le importo.

Salió de la habitación con su abrigo en mano mientras mandaba mensajes, tuvo que mandarle un mensaje a Phichit de que ya iba a casa antes de que comenzara con sus ataques de mamá preocupada de que su hijo no llegara a su hogar.

\- ¿Estás listo? –Preguntó Victor desde la entrada.- Te ves hermoso con mi ropa.

\- S-Si, estoy listo –Se acercó hasta él quedando a unos dos o tres pasos de distancia.- Tú te ves hermoso siempre… -Susurró bajo.

\- ¿Si? –Le tomó de la cintura robándole un beso, llevó su mano derecha a los cabellos azabaches del japonés deleitándose con lo suave que era su cabello.- Vamos bebé, se te va a hacer tarde

 _¨Bebé¨_

Yuuri dejó de funcionar con aquella palabra por al menos unos segundos, antes de salir vio como Victor subía el cuello de su abrigo y tomaba un sombrero para cubrirse.

\- ¿Es muy fuerte tu alergia al sol? –Preguntó preocupado dentro de su linda inocencia.

-¿Heh? Si… -La verdad no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.- Pero no es un impedimento para ir a dejar a mi amado futuro esposo.

\- ¡Victor! –Le comenzó a dar pequeños manotazos mientras se acomodaba dentro del vehículo.- No digas esas cosas, te dije antes

\- Bueno, bueno, pero aun así pienso que serás mi futuro esposo –Esperó recibir un golpe pero en vez de eso recibió un beso en la mejilla en silencio, se giró a ver a su novio y pudo ver la escena más hermosa que el día podía darle, el rostro sonrojado de su pareja iluminado por los rayos del sol.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo a pesar del taco que se hacía en las calles. Victor tenía sujetada la mano de Yuuri en lo que esperaba avanzar, hablaban de cosas de la vida, sus países, familia y futuro. El azabache descubrió que Victor a pesar de que tocara piano y enseñara música clásica era alguien que escuchaba casi todo tipo de música, le gustaba la música suave y de vez en cuando algo alocada cuando quería divertirse jugando con su mascota.

Ambos habían aprendido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, se sentían seguros en el otro como si cada uno de ellos hubiera abierto su corazón para que el otro entrara y se pusiera cómodo aprendiendo y escuchando. La vida era hermosa ante los ojos de ambos en estos momentos.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Yuuri se acercó hasta Victor para besarle, no quería alejarse de su lado, se sentía tan bien con él que no quería volver a la misma rutina de siempre. El peli-plata le tomó del rostro suavizando su mirada, él podía volverse alguien muy dulce con Yuuri a comparación de cómo era con los demás.

\- Te mandaré las invitaciones luego, cuídate mucho –Se despidió dando pequeños besos en todo el rostro.- Nos vemos cariño.

\- Nos vemos Victor –Sonrió abrazándose por última vez al cuerpo de su novio.- Ten cuidado al volver, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.

\- Lo haré, ahora ve adentro, hace frío aun con este sol –Se soltó del abrazo sintiendo que una parte de él se iba con el japonés que le robó el corazón.

El Ruso partió en su auto y el azabache tomando sus cosas subió a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta de entrada pudo ver a su amigo que le miraba con una expresión de ¨Tienes que contarme todo, querida¨ tragó saliva y paso por su lado tratando de ignorar el hecho de que le iba a llenar de preguntas.

\- Ven aquí, no te vas a zafar de mis preguntas –Le tomó del hombro llevándolo a los comedores que por la hora, ahora estaban vacíos.- Ahora dime pequeño tortolo ¿Hiciste algo con él?

\- ¡No! No quiero hablar de esto, en verdad estoy súper avergonzado ahora mismo –Llevó sus manos a su rostro tapándolo a la vez que caminaba.

\- Siempre me dices lo mismo, nunca me cuentas nada a comparación de mí que siempre te cuento todo ¿En verdad soy tu amigo? Soy capaz de encubrirte para que salgas con él ¿Y así me pagas? –Le reprochó con enojo, era la pura verdad.

Yuuri tragó saliva, era verdad, él siempre hacía cosas por él y no lo valoraba. Tomó aire y se sentó en unas de las bancas y dejando su abrigo sobre la mesa le indicó a su amigo que se sentara frente a él.

\- ¿Me vas a decir? –Le preguntó su amigo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Primero que todo no, no hicimos nada –Tomó aire y miro a su amigo, empezó a dar pequeños golpes con sus dedos en la mesa tratando de soltarse a si mismo.

\- … ¿Y?... –Se acercó a él por si era miedo a que le escuchara por lo que no quería hablar.

\- ¡Lo amo tanto! –Se cubrió el rostro comenzando a hablar sin parar.- Es tan adorable, me encanta cuando me abraza y me hace cariño, además es súper tierno cuando juega con Makkachin ¡Cocina tan bien! –Comenzó a gritar a un tono para ambos, en verdad estaba emocionado.

\- ¡Qué lindo! ¿Ves? No era tan malo decirme esas cosas –Comenzó a aplaudir.

\- En la noche me abrazó y me acariciaba la espalda, me daba besos en el rostro y me decía que era perfecto, te juro que aun cuando mi madre me decía que lo era me podía sentir tan seguro –Quitó sus manos de su rostro mirando a su amigo.- Él me llena de una seguridad que nunca antes sentí, es tan…

\- Para ti –Completó feliz.- Te sientes completo

\- Si… Anoche nos invitó a ti y a mí a un concierto que dará en unos días, nos enviará las invitaciones luego… Dijo que creó una canción para mí –En este punto tenía un rostro de alguien embobado.- igual siempre dice ¨Mi futuro esposo¨ le digo que apenas nos conocemos pero insiste en que soy el indicado.

\- Yo también creo que es el indicado para ti, por eso se tienen que casar, darme nietos y dejarme ser el chico de los anillos –Ya sabía que iba a ser golpeado.

\- Estoy segura que Victor pondría a Makkachin para llevar a los anillos pero serias el caballero de honor –Rio al solo imaginar a Makkachin entrando por la iglesia con los anillos en la boca.

El japonés se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo por lo que dirigió su mirada hasta este y pudo ver el rostro de shock que tenía.

\- P-Phichit?! –Le grito preocupado.

\- En verdad ese hombre te cambió, la última vez que te dije algo así querías golpearme… -Su voz era baja, en verdad se sentía perdido.- Necesito ir a buscar algo para beber.

Phichit se levantó mientras aún continuaba hablando con su amigo mientras se preparaba algo, ya se había calmado e incluso había preparado una leche con chocolate para su mejor amigo.

\- Estoy tan feliz de que tengas a alguien que te ame tal como eres, te merecías a alguien así –Le comentó entregándole la taza.- Aun recuerdo esa vez que estábamos en primer año y una chica se te acercó para confesarte y tu saliste corriendo diciendo ¨¡Oh Dios estoy atrasado!¨ no dejaste ni que ella terminara de hablar ¡Pobre chica!

\- ¡¿Hice eso?! –Le miró con un gesto de preocupación y lastima en su rostro.- Por eso no me habló nunca más, pensé que era por otra cosa, no me di cuenta que se me confesó…

\- Tranquilo, hablé con ella luego y le dije que eras un idiota que solo se enamora de libros –Le sacó la lengua.- Aunque ahora te enamoraste de un chico.

\- Tampoco esperaba lo último… Pero estoy feliz, es un hombre tan espectacular, tiene un hermano menor por lo que me contó, se llama igual que yo, ama los animales y la naturaleza –Comentaba jugando con el borde de su taza.- En verdad no quiero alejarme de su lado, amo sentir su aroma y su voz media rasposa cuando recién se despierta.

\- Ya, ya, mucho por hoy, a este paso te va a dar diabetes –Comenzó a echarle aire con una de las servilletas que estaban en la mesa.

\- ¡Ah! Cuando estábamos en su casa me dijo cosas muy dulces y le dije lo mismo –Comenzó a reír nuevamente.- Fue muy cómico, igual cuando estábamos esperando que la cena estuviera lista y comenzamos a corretear por la casa jugando con Makkachin.

\- ¿Eso fue antes de lo del baile bajo la lluvia? –Tomó un sorbo de su café mientras preguntaba.- Pregunto porque los vi con bolsas, creo que era para cenar ¿No?

\- Si… Fue antes, fue bastante espontaneo, estábamos caminando y él escucho la canción y solo comenzamos a bailar –Dejó salir un suspiro.- En verdad no sé cómo hace para hacerme hacer tantas locuras.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que eres feliz –Se levantó llevando su taza al lavadero.- ¿Terminemos la tarea juntos? Así podrás verle en el fin de semana.

\- De hecho le pedí que no nos juntáramos el fin de semana, necesito terminar unas cosas y ver lo de la publicación de mi libro –le mencionó mientras tomaba de un trago el contenido de su taza y se acercaba a él.- Pero trabajemos juntos, es mejor así.

\- Es cierto, bueno, pero puedes hablar con él por mensajes –Le dio ánimos luego de ver que su sonrisa desapareciera con cada palabra que decía.- Puedes mandarle fotos de lo que haces, así no sentirías tan solo.

\- Puede que esté trabajando, además ya arruine sus noches de sueño –Soltó un quejido.- Él trabaja de noche y yo hice que durmiera de noche, ahora tendrá problemas.

\- Estoy seguro que no, ahora vamos, necesito ayuda eligiendo una ropa que vi en internet –Le empezó a empujar por los hombros.

La tarde paso volando, los dos amigos estaban sentados en el suelo rodeado de libros, apuntes y un computador con más de 20 páginas abiertas sobre la materia. Había botanas en una de las sillas que usaron como mesa para colocar las bebidas energizantes y algunos dulces para sobrevivir la noche en vela que les esperaba.

\- ¿En verdad lo escribiste de nuevo porque quedo muy rosa? –Comentó su amigo mientras tomaba unos caramelos de unas de las bolsas.

\- Si… Bueno, la verdad no fue todo, fue solo una parte –Aclaró mientras soltaba las hojas que tenía en su mano y se apoyaba contra la muralla.- La verdad no sé si decir que era rosa, pero estaba encaminándose por un rumbo que no debía.

\- Estabas escribiendo algo romántico dentro de una historia de horror psicológico, no creo que sea malo meter algo diferente –Le respondió volviendo al ataque con su escrito

\- Phichit, recuerda que al decidir el tema final no podemos cambiarlo, tu estas escribiendo misterio y yo horror psicológico, no podemos cambiar nada de ello, tiene que estar completamente centrado en eso –Le reprochó.

\- Bueno, en ese caso deja de pensar en tu futuro esposo y concéntrate en lo que escribes –Logró esquivar la bolsa de papas fritas a tiempo antes de que le llegara en la cara.- No puedes negar que él te ha cambiado.

\- ¡Pero no tienes que decirlo de esa forma! –Se cruzó de brazos notablemente molesto.- necesito terminar esto, me queda poco pero la verdad creo que me tomará toda la noche, mañana quiero dormir porque tengo que levantarme temprano el lunes.

\- ¿La editorial?

\- Si, se supone que vendrían a dejar las copias de los libros pero hubo un problema así que tengo que ir a buscarlos a una de las librerías, quieren que lo vea antes de que lo saquen al público –Llevo sus manos a su rostro apretujándolo.- ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

\- Suerte la tuya, yo seguiré participando –Se tiro hacia un costado quedando recostado en el suelo.- Sé que algún día seré reconocido y ambos nos vamos a juntar a debatir a quien vamos a matar en nuestra historia.

\- Suena intere- -Fue interrumpido.-

\- Al menos que luego te dediques a escribir solo historias románticas y dejes de lado el horror psicológico –Se rio desde la posición en que estaba.

\- No me hagas golpearte chico hámster –Le amenazó con uno de sus escritos en manos.

La mañana llego y al final ambos se quedaron dormidos en el suelo, la cama era un desastre y ninguno de los dos tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse y acostarse en sus respectivos aposentos. Yuuri tenía una chaqueta sobre si para abrigarse y Phichit mantenía una manta sobre su cuerpo mientras abrazaba un peluche en forma de hámster.

El sonido de mensajes entrantes despertó al japonés que no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse y hacer algo ese día, no despertó con los rayos del sol debido a que taparon la ventana con las cortinas para que no les molestara. Se sentó y tomó el dispositivo revisando los mensajes.

 **¨Pensé que nos llamarías pero no lo hiciste ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! Espero luego lo traigas a casa, se ve un buen chico, tu padre aún está en shock y tu hermana no puede dejar de hablar al aire de que sigues siendo un niño pequeño, cuídate hijo¨**

Yuuri dejó caer su celular al leer el mensaje, si su madre había visto el video era más que seguro que todo el mundo lo hizo, trató de calmarse un momento para no despertar a su amigo y pasando con cuidado por sobre él salió del cuarto marcando el número de su madre.

\- _¿Yuuri? ¡Hijo!_ –Habló con una dulce voz la madre a través del teléfono.

\- Hola mamá… ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó notablemente nervioso.

\- _Eso debería de preguntarte a ti cariño ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de ese chico? Se ve realmente adorable_ –Le comenzó a comentar con entusiasmo a través de la línea.

\- S-Si, lo es, es alguien bastante gentil… -Guardó unos momentos silencio, estaba avergonzado pero por alguna razón sentía que si le contaba a su madre su cuerpo podría calmarse.- ¿Mamá?

\- _¿Si cariño?_

\- Me enamoré… Me siento tan feliz y completo, sé que es primera vez que estoy con alguien pero es como cuando me dijiste que conociste a mi padre, siento como si fuera echo para mí, me complementa de una forma tan especial… Tengo miedo de perderlo o de ser lo suficientemente tonto como para alejarlo –Apretó con sus manos el celular que tenía apegado a su oreja.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- _Amar, amar con tu corazón_ –Su voz era más suave y llena de comprensión, algo que Yuuri realmente necesitaba.- _Los miedos siempre están, por eso ama, ama con tu alma, si ambos se encuentran es difícil que se separen si es el indicado_

Yuuri guardo silencio, estaba llorando en silencio porque su madre le había dado el mejor consejo que podía existir, había sido buena idea llamarle aun si era un tema que le avergonzaba. Tomó aire y se quitó los lentes para poder secar sus lágrimas.

\- Espero que puedas conocerlo pronto, se llama Victor… Es profesor de piano en mi misma universidad, el hace clases en la noche y yo tengo clases en el día –Comenzó a contarle.- Lo conocí cuando hace un tiempo atrás cuando me tuve que quedar más tiempo luego de clase, tiene un perro llamado Makkachin y hace un tiempo lo tuve que cuidar, es muy lindo y me recuerda mucho a Vicchan.

\- ¡Qué lindo! Vicchan se ha portado muy bien, se va a dormir a tu cuarto y en ocasiones al nuestro, le gusta cuando le hablo de ti –Comenzó a hablar.- ¿Te dejo cuidando su perro? Debe tenerte mucha confianza

\- Hay muchas cosas que no te he contado mamá, no quería asustarte ni hacerte pasar malos ratos… Hace un tiempo él viajó a Rusia, es de ahí… Hubo un accidente y creí perderlo, mi consuelo hasta que tuve noticias de él era Makkachin que por alguna razón siento que sabía que él estaba bien –Confesó en un suspiro.

\- _Oh mi Yuuri… Lamento que pasaras eso solo, pero lo bueno es que él está bien y tú también_

\- No estuve solo, Phichit fue de gran apoyo en ese momento, gracias por escucharme, necesitaba de ti –Le agradeció con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Gracias por todo mamá

\- _No hay de qué cariño, tengo que irme, tenemos que preparar las cosas para abrir y necesito ir a ayudar, te amo mucho, ¡Mándame fotos de tu novio para conocerlo mejor!_ –Dicho esto último cortó dejando a un avergonzado japonés con el celular resbalando de sus manos.

Yuuri guardando su celular en su bolsillo y colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos, entro a la habitación y comenzó a ordenar en silencio para no despertar a su amigo. Al terminar de ordenar comenzó a despertar a su amigo con lentitud para que no asustara, era alguien que solía asustarse con facilidad.

La tarde había pasado rápido, con esa usual calma que tienen los fines de semana cuando el fin de año está cerca, los estudiantes están en sus cuartos preparando trabajos, otros están preparando sus viajes y algunos, algunos solo esperan noticias de la persona que aman.

Estaban dando las dieciséis con veinte minutos cuando una de las amigas del edificio se acercó hasta el cuarto de Yuuri para avisarle que un taxi le estaba esperando abajo con unos paquetes. Yuuri se conocía mucho a si mismo así que pidió ayuda a su amigo para tomar las cosas, bajó junto a él y el conductor comenzó a entregarle bolsas.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto Yuuri comenzó a leer la carta que venía entre el adorno de flores que le había mandado; Phichit estaba revisando las bolsas de forma intrusa pero tenía sus razones, había una de las bolsas con su nombre.

 _ **¨Lamento no contestar tus mensajes anoche, sé que ibas a estar ocupado y quiero que logres tus objetivos con calma, te estoy enviando un traje que espero uses mañana cuando me presente, como sé que iras con tu amigo también le envío algo a él, espero les queden bien los trajes. Te amo cariño.**_

 _ **Atte,**_

 _ **Victor¨**_

El joven enamorado llevó sus manos a su boca tapándola, estaba sonrojado y trataba de evitar dejar salir algún grito, de verdad estaba actuando como un una adolecente enamorada, no le gustaba pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Mira! –Su amigo estaba emocionado cuando sacó de su bolsa una carcasa con diseño de hamsters.- ¿Le contaste? ¡Es muy lindo!

\- Si, le comenté sobre tu amor por los hamsters pero no pensé que te iba a regalar algo así, que tierno –Rio tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Deberías de ver el tuyo, me mando un traje también y se ve caro, creo que si lo vendo podría cubrir mi carrera completa

\- No te atrevas –Le advirtió mientras tomaba su bolsa correspondiente.

Al abrirla pudo ver un traje de color blanco con detalles en dorado, era tan lindo que simplemente le daba vergüenza usarlo en su cuerpo pero, el recuerdo de las palabras de Victor la otra noche le devolvían las ganas de usarlo y aquella sonrisa que solo él le robaba.

\- Te juro que hasta aquí se sienten tus hormonas –Movió su mano frente a su cara para hacer como si llegara su olor hasta él.- Cálmate, te dejaré solo para que te lo pruebes como si fuera tu vestido de novia

\- ¡Phichit! –Comenzó a golpearle con la bolsa avergonzado.- Te juro que cuando tengas a alguien te haré la vida imposible o peor, destruiré ese peluche de hámster que tanto amas para dormir.

\- ¡No! ¡Eres un vil monstruo! –Se levantó amenazándole con el dedo.- ¡Un ser malvado que no tiene sentimientos!

\- Así que más te vale no seguir, puedo ser un vil demonio si quiero –Llevó sus manos a su cabeza imitando cuernos.-

\- Me vengaré en el nombre de mi pequeño amigo –Se dio la vuelta pero se tropezó con su propio peluche de hámster que había olvidado de recoger.

\- Creo que tu peluche esta de mi lado –Comenzó a reír, pensó que su amigo diría algo pero al final terminaron ambos riéndose de la situación.

Al final de todo, ellos eran mejores amigos y peleas así no eran nada comparada a su amistad, ni siquiera esas bromas pesadas sobre parejas. Tenían que prepararse, mañana era un largo día, Yuuri tenía que ir por sus copias de los libros a la librería y luego ir a dejar un trabajo a la universidad, tenía que aprovechar ese día domingo para terminar sus últimos trabajos y dormir.

Phichit le había ofrecido ir a dejarlo por él para que tuviera tiempo para arreglarse bien para esa noche pero se negó, no podía negarle el derecho a su amigo de hacer sus trámites y quitarle tiempo por algo que sabía que podía manejar, después de todo, tantos años estudiando y con poco tiempo le sirvieron para convertirse en alguien multitarea.

Dieron las nueve de la noche del día lunes y el pobre japonés estaba temblando de nervios, el taxi pasaría por ellos a las nueve y media, el concierto comenzaba a las diez y él aún estaba vistiéndose, tuvo más de un problema debido a que nadie le aviso que tenía que quedarse en la librería para firmar sus libros, tomo más de tres horas el que él pudiera liberarse y poder correr a entregar su trabajo.

Su amigo comenzó a golpear su puerta para apurarle y eso solo aumentaba su ansiedad, quería llorar, había pensado que sería todo más fácil, que podría hacerlo todo bien pero ahí estaba, parado frente a un espejo tratando de arreglar una corbata, su cabello y tratando de calmar sus miedos.

El sonido de su celular le sacó de esas increíbles ganas de llorar que tenía, lo tomó y tratando de calmar su voz contestó, era Victor, le estaba llamando porque sabía que quizás estaría en apuros.

\- ¿Cariño? ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó por el otro lado del teléfono el vampiro. Yuuri podía jurar que ese hombre era psíquico.

\- Estoy nervioso, estoy tratando de arreglarme lo más rápido que puedo y me están ganando los nervios, tuve que dar una firma de libros en la mañana, entregar un trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para arreglarme –hablaba tan rápido que era evidente que estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico.

\- Yuuri, cariño escúchame –Su voz era suave, intentaba desde donde estaba calmarme.- Dile a tu amigo que se venga en el taxi primero, mandaré otro vehículo por ti, arréglate bien, con tiempo, hubo un atraso con el concierto y empezará cerca de las diez y media, quizás un poco más, tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?... Lo lamento demasiado yo-

Fue interrumpido por el mayor.

\- Estoy seguro, por favor, quiero que sea una velada hermosa para ti, tómalo con calma, el vehículo pasara por ti a las diez –Se escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de él a través del teléfono.- Y yo pensaba que estaba nervioso, te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, gracias, estoy más calmado –Tomó aire y en un susurró se despidió.- Gracias por todo Victor.

La llamada terminó luego de que se escuchó a lo lejos a una chica que pedía que por favor cortara el teléfono. Yuuri pudo escuchar al último de la llamada cual era el problema que tenían, uno de los músicos aun no llegaba y estaban intentando comunicarse con él.

El azabache dejó el celular en su escritorio, se giró a su puerta y sin abrirla llamó a su amigo, le explico la situación y luego de que aceptara irse solo volvió a su trabajo. Cuando termino de cambiarse aún faltaban nueve minutos para que el auto llegara, solo tenía que calmarse y podía lograr hacer todo.

Buscó una bolsa de regalo que había comprado antes de ir a casa y colocó una copia del libro adentro, se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a esperar a que llegaran por él, dejó salir un suspiro y por sus nervios no duró nada en su lugar, se levantó rápidamente para tomar su celular y miró por la ventana mientras se disponia a tomar a su celular y quitando el bloqueo de este observo su pantalla, tenía una foto de él junto a Victor, no podía dejar de sonreír, después de todo, él había cambiado su vida totalmente.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto le hizo salir de su momento de un salto, llevó su mano al pecho tratando de recobrar el aliento, se levantó y salió a toda prisa hacia las escaleras. Al salir pudo ver una limosina, si él creía que había sido gastador el día de hoy cuando pago junto a su amigo por un taxi para ir al recinto estaba equivocado.

Al entrar al auto había un ramo de rosas en su interior, eran treinta y seis rosas envueltas con un listón de color dorado, tenía una carta que decía ¨Eres la inspiración que me permite crear¨. Llevó las rosas a su rostro ocultándolo entre ellas, tenían el perfume de Victor en ellas, gestos así lo volvían feliz.

Al llegar había personas a los costados de la entrada con una tarjeta en sus manos, al pasar al lado de ellas cada una le pasó una y él las iba leyendo.

 **¨ La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras único¨**

Era la primera y ya quería llorar, avanzó unos pasos y recibió la otra.

 **¨Y lo eras, eras único, me robaste el corazón¨**

A este punto ya había comenzado a llorar, la gente a su alrededor solo le sonreía intentando calmarlo de alguna forma.

 **¨Te convertiste en mi inspiración, en lo que me faltaba cada día, cada noche¨**

Faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada.

 **¨Llegaste cuando me sentí más solo, más abandonado, cuando creí que en verdad no tenía salvación¨**

 **¨Eres la melodía más hermosa que he conocido y escuchado¨**

 **¨Eres la luna que brilla en la noche¨**

 **¨Eres mi razón de vivir¨**

Esta última nota la entregó la persona que le había robado el corazón, tenía un traje color blanco con detalles dorados, casi igual que el de él pero podía asegurar que se veía como un rey, como alguien tan magnifico que había sido sacado de un cuento de hadas. Se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo estallando en llanto.

\- Eres la creación más hermosa que podría existir –Le susurró al odio Victor mientras lo aferraba entre sus brazos.

\- Eso no es verdad, hay cosas más lindas

\- Para mí eres la creación más hermosa que podría existir –Le tomó del rostro y le besó, ignorando que estaban rodeados de gente.- Eres las estrellas en mi cielo, la galaxia, las flores, la vida, para mi eres la existencia misma.

Se volvió a perder en el océano, la diferencia erradicaba en que ahora era un mar calmo, estaban llenos de amor y podía jurar que él podía crear una tormenta para todos pero para él, solo para él, era capaz de crear el lago más hermoso en este mundo.

 _La eternidad parecía una idea perfecta si la tenía que pasar junto a él._

La gente comenzó a sacarle fotos, entre ellas estaba Phichit quien fue el que ayudo a conseguir gente para las notas que Victor había preparado. Yuuri no podía enojarse con él, le había demostrado tantas veces que él era un amigo verdadero.

El japonés entró tomado del brazo de su novio, tenía las mejillas rojas y en su mano llevaba el ramo de rosas junto a las notas que le habían entregado dentro, había hecho un lugar entre su muñeca y el ramo para poder llevar la bolsa de regalo que le había preparado. Victor llevó a Yuuri y a su amigo a la primera fila, les indicó los asientos y que estarían junto a personas importantes así que no podían hacer cosas como sacarse selfies, eso último fue directo para Phichit quien hizo una mueca y silencio su celular.

\- Yuuri, la última canción que tocaremos es para ti, la cree para ti, quiero que la escuches y grabes en tu corazón –Llevó su mano al rostro de su amado regalándole suaves caricias.- Sé que entiendes italiano, sé que sabrás que dice la canción.

\- La esperaré con ansias, ve, el público te espera, se el rey que pareces para mí –Le dio un rápido beso y permitió que se fuera.

Tenía una cara de un estúpido enamorado en ese momento, parecía que se derretiría en el asiento en cualquier momento.

\- ¨El amor no existe, solo en los libros¨ ajá –Le mencionó su amigo mientras se acomodaba, el concierto estaba por empezar y la gente ya estaba tomando asiendo al lado de ellos.

\- Bueno, creo que encontré el amor que parecía extinto –Confesó mientras acomodaba las flores sobre sus piernas.- ¿Puedes creer que me creó una canción?... Estoy en un sueño.

\- No Yuuri, estás viviendo un cuento de hadas, esto es simplemente fuera de este mundo –Rio ante la idea de ver a su amigo cantando con pájaros.- Solo te falta un vestido y que los animales te hablen.

\- Contigo no se puede hablar seriamente, Phichit. Aunque si fuera así tú serias el primero en arreglar un momento así–Rodó los ojos y sonrió.

\- Tranquilo chico enamorado, hay veces donde es necesario reir un poco, más si tuviste un día difícil ¡Y por supuesto! Yo sería quien prepararía todo –Le pegó suavemente con su codo en el brazo.

Las luces fueron apagadas y los focos que alumbraban las cortinas rojas fueron prendidos, el público comenzó a aplaudir y las cortinas fueron abiertas. Era tan mágico, los músicos estaban sentados alrededor de Victor, él estaba en medio del escenario con un piano de cola negro, frente a él estaba el director de orquesta quien comenzó a mover indicando el comienzo.

La primera canción fue Schwanengesang de Schubert, una melodía suave y totalmente robada por Victor, sus manos se movían por el piano logrando la perfección en cada nota, parecía creada para él. Apenas terminó la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar, había quedado maravillado, era la primera vez que asistía a un evento así y se estaba perdiendo en cada nota.

No, la verdad era que estaba viviendo todas sus primeras veces con él. La primera vez que se enamoró, la primera vez que sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón, la primera vez que disfrutó un paseo nocturno, la primera vez que disfrutó una caricia, la primera vez que sintió que alguien le apreciaba tanto, la primera vez que dio un beso, un ¨Te amo¨.

El público estaba en un paraíso, Yuuri podía ver como los ojos de cada asistente brillaban, sus bocas abiertas y sus manos juntas como si agradecieran por estar en ese momento. Estaban los padres de los alumnos que estaban tocando, se veían orgullosos y llenos de satisfacción; pero él, él estaba orgulloso de su novio, de Victor y su majestuosa presentación.

Las siguientes piezas variaban de autor o del tipo de temática, a medida que las canciones avanzaban estas aumentaban de complejidad, era la forma en que cada estudiante demostraba que el tiempo que han pasado en su carrera ha valido cada vez que no han aparecido en casa de sus padres por horas.

La siguiente canción fue Nocturne de Fréderic Chopin, en F#minor, esta canción la tocó Victor de forma solitaria, las luces del teatro fueron apagadas y solo quedo una luz alumbrándole a él hasta que termino la pieza. La tercera canción fue un cambio de melodía drástico, era Ma vlast de Bedřich Smetana y Antoni Wit; esta vez, Victor no tocó, era una canción que ahora solo los estudiantes interpretarían, era suave, hermosa y con un toque romántico.

La cuarta canción y penúltima fue Allegro Moderato en D minor, una melodía rápida que en momentos se volvía suave, para esa canción salieron de los costados bailarines que se movían junto al ritmo de una forma tan profesional que en algunos momentos daba la impresión de que bailaban en el aire. El final de la presentación llego junto con un montón de pétalos de flores cayendo sobre todos los asistentes mientras los bailarines hacían una reverencia.

Finalmente el momento llegó, un hombre y una mujer entraron colocándose al lado de donde estaba Victor, desde el lado derecho se vio entrar a un joven de cabello rubio junto a un violin, se sentó junto a los otros jóvenes que formaban parte de la presentación y luego le dio una señal con la cabeza a Victor para que pudiera comenzar.

"A continuación, Stammi Vicino non te andaré, una interpretación personal de Victor Nikiforov, con el acompañamiento de Yuri Plisetsky Nikiforov"

El escenario se ilumino de dos colores, violeta y azul, el sonido del piano con las primeras notas dejó sin aire al dulce japonés que escuchaba estupefacto la canción que le habían creado; las voces de los cantantes comenzaron, uniéndose entre ellos a medida que cada instrumento se iban uniendo a la canción.

Hubo un momento en que Phichit tuvo que pegarle un poco en el pecho a su amigo porque pudo jurar que había dejado de respirar, le pasó un pañuelo cuando vio que este estaba llorando y le abrazó. Victor se había ganado al mejor amigo de Yuuri, y Yuuri, bueno, él lo tenía todo en estos momentos.

Cuando la presentación finalizó una chica de cabellos rojizos que había estado anteriormente tocando violín le hizo señas desde detrás del telón para que fuera con ella, Yuuri se levantó y dejando las flores con su amigo se dirigió junto a ella solo con sus emociones a flor de piel y la bolsa de regalo para su novio, se sentía tan simple su regalo comparado con todo lo que él había hecho.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Yuuri? Te vi hace tiempo –Le comentó con una sonrisa mientras avanzaban por unos pasillos.

\- Si, te vi una vez cuando le fui a visitar, estabas saliendo de clase de piano… Aunque ahora tocaste violín, todos ustedes son magníficos –Comentó emocionado.

\- ¡Gracias! Si, sé tocar piano y violín, estaba enojada ese día porque no me salía una pieza –Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas mientras comentaba.- Por cierto, soy Mila, Mila Babicheva, podemos llevarnos bien si logras que tu novio me ayude a subir mis notas

\- N-no no puedo hacer eso –Se puso nervioso y comenzó a mirar a todos lados tratando de encontrar un lugar para huir.

\- Es broma –Se acercó dándole palmadas en la espalda.- no te haría hacer eso, pero si es verdad lo de ser amigos –Le empujó dentro de uno de los camerinos.- Victor viene en un rato, espera aquí.

No le dio tiempo a que reaccionara, el japonés se quedó con las palabras en la boca mirando confundido la puerta ahora cerrada, se giró y miró el lugar, estaba ordenado y había olor a perfume, pudo reconocerlo como el perfume que usa Victor. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y comenzó a mandarle mensajes a su amigo para por lo menos saber que ocurría afuera.

 **" _¿Qué ocurre afuera? :c"_**

 **" _Tranquilo, tú hombre solo está siendo saludado por otros invitados_**

 ** _¿Dónde estás?"_**

 **" _Me refería a otro tipo de cosas… Estoy en su camerino, una de las chicas me dijo que esperara aquí"_**

 **" _hahaha, que conveniente, bueno, espero tengas condones y lubricante, va hacia allá, me quedaré hablando con personas, xoxo"_**

 **" _NO SE COMO DEMONIOS TE PERDONO ESTAS COSAS MALDITO CHICO HAMSTER"_**

 **" _Sé que me quieres aun siendo un idiota :p"_**

Sintió como Victor hablaba desde afuera de la habitación y se acomodó rápidamente el cabello, se levantó y tomó la bolsa de regalo para que cuando este entrara se lo pudiera entregar; la puerta se abrió y Victor entró con un rostro que mostraba estar agotado, levantó la mirada y vio la mirada preocupada de Yuuri.

\- Oh no cariño, es solo que no he dormido bien por esto, no pongas ese rostro –Se acercó preocupado y lo abrazó.

\- Te veías tan preocupado, pensé que era algo malo –Llevó sus manos al rostro de su novio y le miró a los ojos.- Eres perfecto, estuve llorando casi todo el rato, yo… Gracias por la canción, no tengo palabras.

Victor parpadeó unos segundos y luego con aquella sonrisa de corazón se acercó a él para besarlo.

\- Tu eres el perfecto aquí, gracias por venir, estaba preocupado a que no pudieras asistir debido a tus estudios –Apoyó su frente con la de Yuuri y susurró suavemente.- Te amo, por favor quédate a mi lado.

\- Cursi –Le comentó y lo que recibió fue un puchero por parte de Victor, no pudo contener la risa.- Me gusta que seas así, ten –Le extendió la bolsa de regalo que le había traído.- Es… Nada comparado a lo que me diste, lo lamento

Victor tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y la abrió, tomó el objeto de su interior y lo miro sorprendido, acaricio con sus dedos la portada de este y luego miró emocionado a su novio.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Esto es algo en que has trabajado duro, demuestra lo excelente que eres –Dejó su pequeño a un lado en el sofá y se acercó a abrazarlo nuevamente.- Me haces tan feliz, gracias por todo

\- ¿Por todo? Lo que he hecho es ir a molestarte a tus clases y dejar que me mimes –Comentó entre risas.

\- Creo que tú no te das cuenta pero de verdad has hecho mucho por mí, desde un comienzo –Tomó las manos del azabache y las besó.- Llegaste cuando más sentía que no había algo para mí, cuando sentía que nada tenía un propósito, eres quien me mantiene aquí y eres el segundo padre de Makkachin.

\- Me voy a quedar con la custodia de él cuando me enoje contigo –Le saco la lengua.

\- Phichit tenía razón cuando dijo que podías ser un demonio cuando te lo proponías –Se llevó su mano a su cabeza rascándola.

\- Phichit… Hazme recordar hablar con él cuando llegue a casa – Dejó salir en un suspiro y luego volvió su mirada al ruso.- Era una broma, aunque si me enojo suelo encerrarme en el cuarto y dormir… o llorar

\- Lavaré los trastes y sere una buena persona para que no pases por esas cosas –Le dio un corto beso en los labios y luego tomó el libro dejándolo en su bolsa.- ¿Vamos? Invite a tu amigo y ahora a ti a ir a comer a un restaurante

\- Por favor que no sea caro, siento que estoy bañado en oro cuando con suerte llego a cobre –Llevó sus manos a su pecho con un gesto de horror.

\- Por esta vez no será así, pero juro que para otra ocasión si salimos iremos a un local más simple ¿Si? Por favor, quiero que hoy sea lo más lindo que has visto –Le tomó de la mano y le comenzó a guiar hasta la puerta.

\- No gastes tanto en mí, pero está bien, aceptaré en esta ocasión –Le sonrió y le siguió.

\- Podríamos ir un día a un día de picnic, lo que si tengo planeado y es caro, por eso te quiero decir desde ahora… Quiero llevarte a que conozcas Rusia, que conozcas mi tierra, a el "novio" de mi hermano y a mi hermano quizás lo conozcas mañana, se fue con mis alumnos a conocer la ciudad –Le comentó emocionado.- Si vas a Rusia te llevaré a conocer el Palacio de Hielo y a patinar ¡Se que te gustara!

\- Estas hablando como si ya supieras que iré

\- ¿No irás?... –Le miró con un rostro de preocupación.

\- Si iré, pero primero consúltame cuando hagas un gasto tan grande –Le reprochó.

\- Pero si eso hice ahora –Le comentó entre risas, en verdad se sorprendía por las cosas que decía Yuuri.

\- Si… Cierto, ¿Sabes? Haz como que no dije nada, debe ser la falta de sueño –Sacudió su cabeza.

Entre risas y comentarios sobre el acto llegaron al salón, Phichit estaba esperando en uno de los bordes del escenario mirando su celular, era visible que le había gustado su regalo porque ya estaba usando su carcasa. El traje que él estaba usando era un saco negro azulado y una camisa blanca, se veía elegante, de esas pocas veces donde se arreglaba formal, ya que, la mayoría del tiempo vestía al estilo Harajuku.

La pareja de acercó a él haciéndole señas para que mirara en su dirección, cuando el moreno se percató de su presencia guardó su celular y fue junto a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo están? Pensé que se demorarían más ahí adentro –Le hizo un movimiento a su amigo molestándolo.

\- No me hagas golpearte –Le mencionó su amigo a la vez que le apuntaba con su mano abierta, después de todo, la madre de este le dio permiso para golpearlo si hacía algo mal.

\- Preferiría evitar alguna pelea en una noche así –Mencionó Victor mirando su reloj y luego dirigiendo su mirada a ambos.- ¿Vamos? Hice una reserva y si nos demoramos más podremos perderla.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que vaya yo? –Preguntó el Tailandés al darse cuenta que quizás estorbaría en la cita.

\- Claro que si, además es una forma de agradecerte por la ayuda –Le dio una sonrisa amistosa, no quería que el mejor amigo de su novio se sintiera incómodo.

\- En ese caso… ¡Vamos! Quiero comer filete –Se encamino rápido a la salida mientras se frotaba las manos.

\- Lo lamento, creo que él si te hará gastar –Le comentó preocupado el japonés al ruso.

\- No te preocupes, por hoy no pienses en el dinero, por favor ¿Si? –juntó su manos frente a él junto a una mirada de cachorrito.

\- Esta bien, vamos –Se enganchó del brazo de este y comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

Al llegar al frontis del local el aire se les fue a ambos amigos, era como un palacio donde solo los más grandes (por no decir adinerados) pueden ir, sin embargo ahí estábamos los dos, junto con un ruso que hablaba con el guardia del local de la forma más animosa como si fueran amigos de la infancia. Victor les hizo una seña para que le siguieran y entraron junto a este al local.

Siguieron derecho hasta llegar a una escalera de mármol, subieron y llegaron a una sala donde se podía ver con claridad la ciudad de noche, al fondo habían músicos que ya estaban tocando antes de que ellos entraran. Victor movió la silla para que Yuuri se sentara y fue a hacer lo mismo con Phichit en forma de cortesía a lo que este le negó con la mano y se sentó solo.

\- Disculpa la pregunta un tanto… Metiche, pero ¿En que trabajas? Sé que eres profesor pero para bueno, ganar tanto… -Hizo un movimiento con las manos y cara para que entendiera la pregunta sin seguirla.

\- Phichit, no hagas esas preguntas… -Su amigo le miro entre reproche e incomodidad.

\- No te preocupes cariño –Volvió su mirada al moreno.- Soy profesor, compositor y también estoy a cargo de un negocio familiar que me tiene ligado al gobierno en Rusia, creo que eso contestaría tu pregunta

Omitió el hecho de que el "negocio familia" al cual se refería era que era jefe (por no decir rey) de la federación de protección a vampiros, si bien se mantenía solo con los asuntos de Rusia, él también atendía llamados internacionales cuando necesitaban de una ayuda extra, después de todo Rusia se tenía como uno de los países más organizados en el tema.

\- Vaya, ahora entiendo todo –Se hizo para atrás Phichit dejando apoyadas sus manos en la mesa.- Creo que lo más cercano que he estado del gobierno es cuando me llevaron detenido por disturbios cuando joven y tuvieron que llamar a mi tío Celestino para que me sacara, es abogado, fue a hablar con los "altos mandos" según él, para sacarme –Le comentó entre risas.

\- Cierto, me llamaste llorando por ayuda, me dijiste que llamara a tus padres en vez de tu llamarlos con esa única llamada que te permitían en la estación de policías –Le comentó mientras alzaba una ceja el japonés.

\- Si hubiera llamado a mis padres hubiera sido peor que la charla de no ir más a marchas –Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír.

\- Oh, eras un chico problemas, mi hermano es del tipo que pareciera que se mete en problemas pero la verdad es que es muy calmado –Llevó su dedo apoyándolo en sus labios mientras pensaba.- Aunque me da problemas cuando trae gatos a casa, es del tipo que si ve a uno en la calle se lo lleva, lo cuida y le consigue hogar.

\- Es un buen hermano –Comentaron ambos amigos al unísono.

\- Si, me hubiera gustado que viniera, pero es arisco y además fue invitado por sus amigos a conocer la ciudad –Hizo un movimiento con la mano para que el mozo se acercara a tomar la orden.

\- Es un gato que cuida de otros gatos –Afirmó el chico hámster.

\- Le dije lo mismo la última vez que lo visité y me dio una patada en la espalda –Hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Mi hermana para molestarme me tira el humo de cigarro cuando fuma, o patea mi puerta para que despierte y ayude en el onsen… La quiero, aún si es una amargada que no quiere ver a nadie –Giró su mirada a su amigo.- Me acordé de cuando te conoció por primera vez.

\- ¡Pensé que mataría cuando me miró! –Se abrazó a sí mismo.

Los amigos comentaban entre si mientras Victor pedía un vino, luego de eso esperó hasta que sirvieran en unas copas.

\- Se que me mencionaste que eres malo con el alcohol, pero por esta vez quiero que tomes vino, no te pido que te tomes la botella, solo una copa –Le comentó entre risas al verle con el rostro entre shock y miedo cuando le estaban sirviendo.

\- Esta bien, solo esta copa, Phichit se tomará lo que yo no tome –Puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Claro que si, tengo tolerancia al alcohol –Le levantó el pulgar para confirmarlo.

\- Victor, hum… necesito ir al baño ¿Dónde es? –Preguntó un tanto avergonzado mientras se levantaba.

\- Oh, no te preocupes y no tengas vergüenza, el baño está bajando la escalera a mano derecha, te darás cuenta porque hay dos mujeres afuera con una flor celeste en su ropa, son las encargadas del baño –Le indicó.- Si quieres te llevo

\- No, no, tranquilo, entendí, vuelvo en un momento –Les mencionó a ambos y salió del lugar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Phichit comenzó a hablar.

\- Me alegro mucho que él te conociera, es tan feliz ahora, ni siquiera cuando le dieron a Vicchan había sonreído tanto –Contaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

\- Yo soy el agradecido, de verdad me sentía tan solitario, llegó y… Aunque suena cliché, cambio mi vida –Dejó salir en un suspiro.

\- ya veo… La única duda que tengo es sobre cuando piensas decirle que eres un vampiro, Victor –Increpo el tailandés dejando su copa sobre la mesa.-

El peli plateado le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, si bien entendía que quizás él fuera más entendido en el tema y supiera de la existencia de los vampiros, no esperó que él se lo mencionara, ni menos que él fuera quien le pidiera que le dijera la verdad a Yuuri.

\- No puedo aún –Confesó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes otros planes con él? Si es así, aléjate de él, no merece que le hagan daño –Le miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡No!, ¡jamás le haría daño! –Se alteró y movió sus manos.- Es solo… Que no quiero perderlo, sé que él cree que los vampiros son cosa de libros y que no existen, aun si se habla del tema en los medios. No quiero que él me odie.

\- Oh… Con que ese es el problema –Relajó sus hombros y guardo unos segundos de silencio.- Yo creo que, siendo él, se alteraría pero luego te buscaría, te ama, está loco por ti tanto como tu por él. Toma tu tiempo, pero no dejes pasar la eternidad para decírselo.

\- Es una promesa –Estrechó su mano con la del chico junto a una sonrisa, dentro de si estaba feliz de que entendiera su situación.

\- Ahora pidamos algo, antes de que llegue y piense que nos estábamos peleando o que pedimos otra botella y estamos borrachos –Le dio un golpe en la espalda suave para animarle y tomó la carta que estaba sobre la mesa para pedir.- Oh, esto no tiene los precios.

\- Es un restaurante de lujo, los precios solo salen cuando pagas con la tarjeta –Trató de alguna forma evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver el rostro de terror de Phichit.

\- ¡Llegué! Lo siento, igual me perdí –Les habló desde la entrada del salón avergonzado, se sentó junto a ellos rápidamente.- ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Ya pidieron?

\- No, todo está bien, no te has perdido nada –comentó Phichit.

\- Estábamos esperando a que llegaras para pedir, antes de que digas lo mismo que Phichit, la carta no tiene los precios, solo pide lo que te llame la atención y si tienes una duda pregúntame –Le habló suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mano.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué está comenzando a dejar el terror psicológico y comenzó a escribir romance, iugh, amor –Llevó su mano a su nariz tapándola.

Yuuri solo le dio una mirada furtiva y luego miro a su novio sonriéndole. El grupo se dispuso a pedir la cena mientras eran acompañados por la orquesta y la luz nocturna.

Aún sin saber que la tormenta estaba pronta a comenzar.

Y luego de mucho tiempo he podido actualizar, lamento tanto el hiatus que tuve pero ocurrieron tantas cosas en estos meses y necesitaba poder despejarme ;; aparte que me distraía con facilidad con los juegos /3 espero verles pronto, besos a todos!


End file.
